Total Drama Halfa
by fighterofflames
Summary: Ok people this story is officially canceled since I forgot about most of what the characters are like, but I am starting a whole new version of this over for me to work on, and I will try to not abandon it. I would like to get my new ideas for OCs on my new competition. Sorry everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Only disclaimer that I'm doing. I do not own Danny Phantom or Total drama series.**

"Hi and welcome to what everybody calls the ghost zone. I'm your host Chris McClain." Chris said. "Here's the deal. Twenty-four halfas had signed up for a life time adventure here in the ghost zone. Each of these halfas has their own personality. I know most will probably not get along at all. These halfas have to survive so many things that I am not spoiling it for you. Well here we go on Total Drama Halfas." Chris walks to the ledge and looks down. "I should have brought the specter speeder." (Theme song plays.)

"Our contestants will be flying to this campground since we couldn't find a boat." Chris said. "I mean seriously we need some good entries with a boat to boost up the ratings."

"I think the first one had just arrived." Chef said.

"Hey Chris how's it going man?"

"Shox, I'm glad that you made it." Chris said.

Shox looks around. "Where is everyone?"

"You're the first to arrive," Chris said, "which is good for you because you get to see how everyone else will enter this competition."

"Sweet." Shox walked over to the boy cabins.

They start to here some loud music coming out of nowhere. "Erik man glad you made it."

"Please don't tell me that I'm the first one here because I hate being alone." Erik said.

"Dude I was the first one here." Shox said.

"Nice to meet you um."

"Shox."

"Erik."

"Well looks like our first girl is coming now. Everyone this is Zena." Chris told them.

"Hi." Zena said then walks away.

"So much for a conversation." Erik said.

"Well looks like Gertrude made it here no problem." Chris said out of nowhere.

Everyone looks around and saw that Gertrude was sitting down on the roof of a girl cabin.

"That's what I call an entry never happening." Shox said.

"Well here comes the shape shifter." Chris said.

They see Minata as a crow flying in and transforms back into her ghost form on the island.

"What other animals do you turn into?" Zena said

"That is for me to know and for you guys to find out." Minata said.

"She must have a really bad attitude." Gertrude said.

"No, I like being alone mostly." Minata walked to the cabins.

"Well that was interesting." Chris said.

"I still can't believe that you wanted to be a boy!" Teddy said.

"I don't care what you think!" Frank said.

"Theodore and Francine had made it, but I would call them by their nickname especially Frank!" Chris said suddenly.

"You better call me Frank or you'll get it." Everyone gulps including Chris and Chef.

"I can't believe my cousin signed me up for this."

"Danielle, I am glad that you could make it girl." Chris said.

"I hope this is worth being here." She said then went to the cabins.

Everyone starts seeing lava coming towards them. "This does not look good."

"Hey everyone, don't mind the lava it won't hurt you right now." The lava died down and David landed on the ground right in front of everyone.

"Now that is what I call an entry dude." Chris said.

"Hey everyone, the name is David, and I'm here just to have some fun." He walks over to the side where the guys are.

"Oh snap." Danny said as he crashed into the ground head first. "I got distracted when I saw the lava disappear."

"Danny that was some entry you did." Chris said.

"Don't push it Chris. You forced me to sign up for this. I rather be fighting ghosts at my hometown with Sam and Tucker." Danny rubs his head.

"I hate Sam." Everyone looks at the guy who said that. "I'm a halfa because of her. The name is Damion."

"Oh right she thought you were a ghost when you really was just a human. I don't get how it sucked you in the thermos though." Danny said defensively.

"I don't mind. She's my worst enemy for now." The two walk over to the guys.

"Is Danny here?" A girl asked out of nowhere.

"Oh boy, looks like she has a crush on you man." Shox said.

"This is going to be interesting." The girl turns around and sees him.

"Hey everyone I'm Chloe Spirit."

"She also has a nice last name too." Teddy said.

"This is going to be an interesting competition." Danny said.

"Well here comes Carly." Chris said.

"Well this place is kind of interesting." Carly said.

"Hi." Gertrude said.

"I hope that we become friends."

"I don't really make friends just acquaintances." She saw that Carly spaced out. "Hello!"

"Oh sorry, I kind of space out a lot."

"I can see that." Chloe was not paying attention going on around her and ran into Carly.

"Oh sorry." Chloe kept on walking. The girls looked to what she was staring at. She was staring at Danny.

"That girl needs to pay attention more often." Carly said.

"Hey girls, Codiak has made it just in time." Codiak said.

"Glad that you have made it girl." Chris said. He saw she was also staring at Danny a little. "Not another one." Chris slaps his face.

"Hey everybody." Chad comes in with a yo-yo in his hand.

"Chad dude, I glad that you made it and why are you carrying a yo-yo in your hand?" Chris asked.

"I can fuse my powers with it." Chad walked over to the guys.

"Sweet dude." Danny said.

"Hey Danny Phantom, man this is going to be sweet." Chad said.

"I hope we are working alone and not as a team." Everyone turns their head to the person who said that. "The name is Colton. I'm just not a team player." He walks over to the cabins.

"This is going to be interesting being on his team." Chris said. He looks up and says, "Looks like Sarita had just made it."

"You had to ruin my entrance." She pulls out her bow and arrow and shoots at Chris.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" The arrow slices the shoulder of his shirt. "This was my favorite shirt!"

"Really, I thought you had tons of those shirts."

"Well yes I do but that's not the point." She shrugs and walks to the girls while putting her bow away. She trips over a rock and hit the ground face first.

"Now that is what I call an entrance." Dani said in a happy tone. "I mean about when she shot him not tripping and falling on the ground."

"Well looks like Briana has made it." Chef said.

"Where's Chris?" Briana asked.

"He had to go change his shirt since someone shot him with an arrow." She shrugs and walks over to the girls.

"I hope that does not happen again." Chris said.

"Well don't ruin an entry and it won't." Sarita said. The guys start laughing at Chris.

"You guys want to do all the chores during the competition?" All the guys stop laughing. "I didn't think so." He sees Madeline coming down. "Everyone this is Madeline."

"You can call me Maddy." Maddy walks over to the rest of the girls.

Chris hears some cutting in the forest. "Looks like Brendan got lost in the forest."

Brendan comes crashing through the forest. "I landed in the forest because I thought that I saw the campsite."

"Great! Chef has to move our secret camp grounds again!" Chris yelled.

"Don't look at me since it wasn't really hidden well." He walks over to the guys. Shox looks surprised when he changed into his human half.

"Ok, I thought that I was only ghost." Shox said.

"Why did you think that?" Frank asked.

"I never changed to my human form before." Shox said.

"I have to say that you are weird." Erik said. Shox shrugged his shoulders. Everyone turns to see a guy speeding through the forest.

"Well here comes Blake." Chris said. Frank held out his foot and tripped Blake.

"Whoops my bad." Frank said. Blake just stared at him.

"I figured Danny would be here. I always wanted to fight with Danny." Blake said.

"Dude, I think almost every guy and girl here wants to fight with Danny." David said. Blake shrugged and went to where the rest of the guys were.

"Our other Chloe has just arrived. Everyone this is Chloe Elena." She waves her hand to everyone.

"I am glad that I could be here instead of being in foster care."

"Here comes the last guy for everyone to see." Tom arrives saying that instead of Chris. "The name is Tom." He looks around and notices everyone.

"You had to ruin my introduction for you."

"Yeah I did. I love having fun." Tom walks over to all the other guys.

The next thing everyone saw had caught them by surprise. They saw a fairy come down out of the sky. She changed into her ghost form and landed on the ground. "Everyone this is Le'Fae. She is the only contestant that is half ghost and half fairy."

"I was not expecting that." David said.

"I don't think anyone was." Dani said.

"Is it time for everyone to know what team they are on right?" Zena said.

"Yes it is." Chris pulls out a card. "The first team will have Danielle, David, Zena, Blake, Elana, Tom, Minata, Shox, Carly, Brendan, Sarita, and Frank. You guys will be called Fireballs of Doom."

"I like the name." Dani said.

"I think this runs up my ally." David says then looks at Danielle with a smile.

"The other team will have Danny, Spirit, Teddy, Le'Fae, Chad, Gertrude, Erik, Madeline, Damion, Briana, Colton, and Codiak. The team name is Icy Waters."

"The best you can come up with is Icy Waters." Madeline said.

"Yes it is since it is kind of fire against ice sort of." Chris said.

"This is pointless." Danny said then noticed that Spirit was right next to him. "Hey Spirit what are you doing?"

She blushes, "Sorry I was just um admiring you."

Danny looks away, "This is so embarrassing."

"All right campers, the left on both the girls and the boys cabin is for the Icy Waters, and the right side is for the Fireballs of Doom." They start walking then Chris stops. "One more thing this outhouse here is for when you just want to say something about someone else or just to get something off your chest."

Confessional: Spirit: Danny is such a strong and sensitive guy. I really would like him to be my boyfriend. He's the cutest halfa that I have ever seen.

Confessional: Dani: Ok, I will kill Chris when this is over. I really hate his guts. Did you see that David was staring at me for some reason? He is kind of cute.

Confessional: Danny: This is great. I arrive and find out that there are at least two girls that have a crush on me already. We had just arrived.

Confessional: Damion: I like being here. Danny is cool, but Sam, oh don't get me started on her. She is one girl that I want revenge on.

"Ok everyone lunch will be in a hour. Get to know each other for a little bit." Chris said then walks away.

Hey Teddy is it true that what Frank said about not being called you know what?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, he is really my sister who is now a guy. She wanted to be a guy. Good news he doesn't want to hook up with anyone so it's good." Teddy said.

"I'm going swimming." David said.

"Uh dude there are no swimming pools around here." Blake said.

"Who said that I was going to the pool? I can make my own little pond somewhere and we can all swim in it." He said.

"Count me out right now." Tom said. Frank shook his head no.

"Sorry man but I want to get to know everyone else first." Blake said.

"I need to get ready still." Shox said. Brendan was already asleep on a bed for some odd reason.

"I guess that I'll go alone." David said then walks off to a secret area in the trees.

Danielle was looking out the window and saw David wondering off. "I wonder where he's going. I'm going for a walk." She walked out and followed him.

An hour later everyone but Dani and David were at the mess hall. "This is where you guys will eat when you are still in the game. The people who get eliminated has to leave with the ghost train of doom." Chris looks around. "Has anyone seen David and Dani anywhere?"

"David went swimming a little bit ago." Shox said.

"How can he go swimming when I don't have a swimming area in this camp?" Chris asked.

David and Dani came walking in at the same time. "I can answer that Chris. I can make a little pond wherever and whenever I want so don't judge me. After all we are on time with ten seconds to spare."

"You were lucky." Chef said. "I would like to see you do that again though." He smiled at David and winked. David caught the message but shook his no.

"If I'm going to do it again it will be for my team and maybe the other team also if I'm not mad at anyone." He said. Dani stared at him.

"Dani, where have you been girl?" Sarita asked.

"I was walking around seeing what this island looked like." She said.

"Yeah right, you were probably swimming in the small pond with him." Zena said.

"Ok maybe I was but I did walk around first before I saw him." She said defensively.

"Tomorrow will be everyone's first challenge. Today all of you guys get to relax and enjoy the place before the torture begins." Everyone started to eat as Chris and Chef left.

"I'll make two pools big enough for both teams to swim in." Everyone nodded at what David said. "But I won't do it every time when we have free time though." He added quickly.

"Well I guess David making swimming pools isn't so bad after all." Le'Fae said. "I just have to swim in my ghost form." Her team mates stared at her. "I can't have my wings get wet." Her team just nods their heads.

Everyone had a good time going swimming and looking around the forest. Minata walked alone in the forest since she likes being alone but some people didn't really noticed she wanted to be alone. Dani had decided to go with David around the forest.

Danny was trying to not stare at Spirit who was looking at him with flattering eyes. Danny just gulped when he saw her do that.

"Well everyone is enjoying camp for the first night and Danny is a little nervous with Spirit around him. Oh man this is good. What will be the first challenge? Who will win? Will Dani start falling for David?" Chris said.

"You know that is just weird right?" Chef asked.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Halfa!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Commentary**

Previously on Total Drama Halfa, the twenty four contestants have arrived. Some were mad at me for ruining their entries. Some were a little sad, some had had a little crash, and some came in out of nowhere. I have to say surfing on lava was the coolest entry of all of them. The crash entries were funny. I learned something about entries though. Never screw up someone's entry unless you want your favorite shirt torn to pieces by one of the contestants.

Danny learned when there is a girl crushing on you; you should never look her in the eye. He realized that she was flattering him with her eyes. Dani had found out David was going swimming before eating and decided to join him secretly. That had caught some of the contestants' attention. Dani even admitted that David was cute.

What will happen today? Will Danny be able to concentrate with Spirit staring at him constantly? Will Dani start to fall for David? Will anyone show his or her greatest attack first? Find out right now on Total Drama Halfa! (Theme song plays)

**End of commentary**

It was morning and Chris was getting ready to torture the halfas. He got a mega phone out and yelled, "This is your wake up call, so you better get up!"

Danny flew over and grabbed the mega phone and threw it into the air. Tom came out and shot a fireball at it. David stared at them since he fell asleep in the forest by accident.

"Why were you sleeping in the forest?" Shox asked.

"I fell asleep during the night when I was walking in the forest." He answered.

Confessional: David: Just so you know Dani left the forest when we saw a wolf there. I pretty much knew that it had to be Minata. I figured she likes being alone.

"Hey dude this is the first time except when you arrived that I haven't seen you with Danielle." Blake said.

"Look at it this way. Nothing happened while we were in the forest, and I figured that when some of you were in the forest Minata had changed her form to a wolf to have you guys not bother her." David said.

"He's got you there Blake." Frank said.

"Oh go fly off a cliff." Blake said then got ready for the morning.

"I'm guessing that you guys saw her and Dani ran away huh?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah she did. I was going to run after her but something hit my head and made me pass out."

"I'm guessing that you have no idea what hit you?" Shox said.

"Yep."

Everyone went to the mess hall to eat breakfast. When everyone was eating Chris came in with a smile on his face. "Hello everyone, today's challenge is a game of ghost wars."

"Ghost wars, I have never heard of it." Le'Fae said.

"That's because Chris just made it up." Elana said. "I have been here for thirteen years. I should know if it is made up or not."

Her teammates stared at her for a minute. "Ok, it will be simple as this. You guys will fight each other using your powers. Last one standing wins the challenge for their team."

Confessional: Blake: This is going to be awesome. I am way to fast to be hit right on.

Confessional: Chad: I guess that it is time to show these guys not to mess with my yo-yo.

Confessional: David: I got a few tricks up my sleeve for this.

Confessional: Tom: They will burn down with my fire.

Confessional: Le'Fae: The good news about being a fairy is that I have more powers than the others. I hope.

Chris leads the contestants to the arena. The arena looked like it was from the ancient times. "Ok, who is in charge of this place?" Teddy asked.

"I am for now. Let's get fighting." Chris said. "It will be three against three challenge type. The first three to fight on both sides are Blake, Tom, and Elana against Danny, Spirit, and Gertrude."

"You had to pair me up with her." Danny said.

"At least we are not going against Dani this time. I would hate to hurt her even if it is just for fun." Spirit said.

Everyone got in the arena ready to fight. "Ready and fight!"

Danny went off shooting his ecto blasts at Blake but noticed that Blake wasn't there. Blake tapped his shoulder and punched him in the face making Danny fly back a little. Blake ran as Danny started to shoot again. Danny decided to find a way to hit him without him noticing. Danny turned invisible. Blake saw that and looked around. His ghost sense went off so he ran away from where he was. He looked around again. He saw a green blast coming at him. He ran and it missed him in only seconds.

Spirit and Tom had started to fight. She was blasting Tom with all her power only to be blocked by a fire shield. Tom smiled at that. He started to shoot her with his fireballs. He put up her shield and found out too late that fire can go through her ecto force fields. She was flung back and hit the wall. She powered up her energy as she was getting up. She fired it so hard at him that he was knocked unconscious or she thought. He made a copy of himself with his fire powers.

He looked and saw Danny was losing to Blake. "Hey Spirit, would you look at that Danny's losing." She turns her head and notices that he is right. She started to power up, but Tom hit her hard with a fireball knocking her out of the contest.

"I forgot to mention when a player is knocked out someone will take that players place."

Spirit disappears, and Chad took her place for fighting. Chad came at Tom with his yo-yo. Tom grabs the yo-yo and lights it on fire. Chad absorbs the fire on his yo-yo and turns it into a sword. He attacks Tom with his sword and hit him in the chest making him fall back.

"Never thought that I can do that now did you?" Chad said then knocked Tom into unconsciousness. Tom was replaced by Shox.

"You might have beaten Tom but can you beat me?" Shox said.

Elana and Gertrude fought each other like no other. Gertrude started to rub her hands together and sparks started to show. She shot the bolts at Elana. Elana teleported and was right behind Gertrude. She looked around and found some electrical parts. She made them come to her hands and formed to metal fists. She hit Gertrude hard in the back making her fly across the arena. She accidentally ran into Danny on the way. Elana and Blake just stared and wondered if they were out.

Gertrude and Danny were replaced by Colton and Codiak. Colton clapped his hand together making Blake and Elana fly back. Elana teleported in time so she wouldn't hit the arena, but Blake went into unconsciousness. He was replaced by Zena. Zena smiled and started to shoot ice at Colton. Codiak decided to start shooting Elana, but she kept on missing because Elana kept teleporting. Codiak figured out that she was behind her and shot her with a surprising blast knocking her into unconsciousness.

Elana got replaced by Dani. Codiak was shocked to see Dani. Dani smiled and started shooting ecto blasts from her feet. Codiak tried her best to dodge but was kicked in the gut and flew back towards the wall. She saw more blasts coming at her. She went intangible in time but was kicked again in the stomach and was out cold. Codiak had gotten replaced by Briana.

Chad and Shox were having fun fighting each other. Chad kept on swinging his sword at Shox and was doing some damage. Shox decided to end Chad by shooting his electricity at him which knocked Chad out cold. Chad was replaced by Erik. Erik started to shoot his ecto-blasts at him. Shox was dodging the best he can. Erik started to make to make a sword made of pure ice. Shox stared at the sword.

"Surprised?"

"Not really."

"You should be surprised." Erik came at him with full force. Shox started shooting with electricity. Erik blocked every shot thrown at him with his sword and smashed Shox into the wall. Shox fell unconscious and was replaced by Frank. Frank knew he was going to be overpowered but he fought anyways.

Briana had brought out her guitar and started to sing. While singing her ghost howl started to activate. She blasted it towards Dani, but she hit Zena instead making her to get replaced by Minata. Minata started doing her howl right back at Briana. The two howled so hard on each other that they froze each other making them get replaced by Sarita and Le'Fae.

Dani decided to go after Colton. Colton clapped his hands together and made a sound wave. The wave hit Dani but didn't affect her that much. She started to shoot ecto blasts out of her feet at him. He tried to keep dodging but got hit right in the chest.

"It looks like your sound waves aren't that powerful on me." Dani said then punched his face making him making him become unconscious. He was replaced by Teddy. He started to shoot her with his ecto beams. She started to dodge them then puts up one of her ecto shields so she can regain some of her energy.

Frank was trying to avoid getting hit by the sword made of ice. Frank grabs the sword then was frozen in place. "You should not have done that." Frank was replaced by Carly. She started to create a sword made out of water since she can make large tsunamis. The two went off into a sword fight against each other. They kept on blocking each others attack until out of nowhere she shot an ecto blast making him fly back and hit the arena wall. He was still conscious but got replaced by Damion.

Dani got some of her energy back and started to fire back at Teddy. The two blasts met and were at a fighting advantage. Dani went intangible and let the shot go through her and hit Le'Fae. Teddy was surprised by accidentally hitting one of his teammates. Dani shot him with one of her ecto blasts from her feet making him fly back and hit the wall falling into unconsciousness. He had been replaced by Madeline.

Damion decided to play a nasty trick against the other team. He let out a ghostly wail creating a tornado. The other team saw this and tried to run and not get caught by it. Dani was the only one who escaped from it. She went through the wall and avoided the attack. As for Sarita and Carly, they went into unconsciousness. Sarita was mad for to be able to use her powers for the battle. They were replaced by Brendan and David. David saw the tornado was still going. So he flew up and made the tornado stop. He froze the tornado and it landed right next to Damion.

"How did you do that?" Damion asked.

"I'll tell you later." The two started to fight each other by shooting ecto blasts. Brendan and Le'Fae started to fight each other also. She started to shoot him with her ecto blasts. He went intangible when they came. She added some of her fairy power to the beams and made it hit him in the chest. He got up from the blast and looked at her. Brendan made an ectoblade from his hand and started to attack her. She started shooting him again with her ecto blasts combined with her fairy power and made him fly back into the wall again making him go unconscious.

David saw that happen as did Danielle. "Dani fly into the air."

"Why?"

"Not time to explain!" She flew up higher into the air. What happened next surprised everyone. "Earth Destruction!" He slammed his hands onto the ground and started and earth quake. The three enemies started to fly but found out they were stuck to the ground. Le'Fae tried to shoot him but wasn't able to use her powers. David flew up into the air and watched the last three warriors on the other team go down into unconsciousness.

"Our winners are the Fireballs of Doom!" David smiled then fell to the floor and went into unconsciousness.

"David!" Dani screamed. Everyone was back to normal except for him. Everyone ran and flew to him.

"I guess that power attack he did used up too much energy." Chris said.

"It looks like he'll be in the infirmary while the rest of you guys are having a nice dinner." Chef said. He picked David up, and everyone went back to the camp.

Later that night.

"This is sweet dude." Shox said.

"I know but we should celebrate with David. He did make us win." Blake said.

David came walking in with Dani. "Looks like I haven't missed the party after all."

"How do you feel man?" Frank asked.

"I felt like that I used most of my energy when we were losing in the final battle in the arena." He said confidently.

"He's fine." Tom said.

"Here's your dinner everyone." Chef said and showed them the buffet. Everyone got in line except David and got what they wanted. Dani got David what he wanted since he was still a little weak to get up.

"You know. Our team needs a captain." Sarita said.

"I rather say whoever handle the problem can probably come up with a plan." David said.

"I agree. No one can come up with a plan on everything." Zena said.

Minata had gotten up from her seat and went to the forest. She changed her form to a wolf and ran around the forest.

David decided to go back outside and think. Dani followed him outside.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm thinking. I figured that if we did have a captain we would be held strong together as a team."

"Why don't you worry about right now. The other team has to vote someone off the island."

"I know." She sighed.

"Why aren't you celebrating with everyone else? You made us win remember. You should be in there with us."

"I knew that I would have gone unconscious after I did that move. I knew all the side affects it had. I didn't want it to hurt you."

"That's why you told me to fly into the air. I thought they were to shocked to get up."

David chuckled. "Nope."

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

Meanwhile at the campfire ceremony, the team was with Chris.

"I hate to say that I am disappointed that you guys lost. It is now time for you guys to put in your votes." Chris said.

**Danny, Chloe Spirit, Teddy, Le'Fae, Chad, Gertrude, Erik, Madeline, Damion, Briana, Colton, and Codiak are the people voting here people. I need your vote if one of these people is yours. Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

"The votes are in and may I say good luck surviving. Each one of you will be receiving a bag of candy except the one with the most votes." Chris said. "The first bag of candy will be going to Danny."

"Nice." Danny said and went up to get his bag.

"Here you go Chad. The third one goes to Madeline."

"The girl survives the first elimination." She got up to get her candy.

"Damion, Briana, and Colton come and get your prize." All three come up and retrieve a bag of candy. "Spirit and Codiak are safe."

"I shoot I score for safety." Codiak said.

"I get to stay." Spirit said.

"This is a nightmare." Danny said.

"Le'Fae and Erik are safe. The last bag will go to…" David pops out of nowhere on a four-wheeler with Dani. "What are you doing with my four-wheeler?"

"Uh oh, got to go." David said. Dani sticks her tongue out.

"As I was saying the last one goes to Gertrude and Teddy." Everyone was shocked. "Fooled you guys didn't I. I never said that this was an actual elimination challenge."

"No one heads home?" Gertrude asked.

"Correct." David and Dani come back still on the four-wheeler. They drive off making mud get all over Chris. "I am going to get those two for ruining the show." He turns to the camera. "What will happen next time? Will those two ever get off my stuff? Will Danny learn to appreciate Spirit?"

"Spirit, may I please be alone?"

"Find out next time on Total Drama Halfa!" Here's a crash not far from here. "My ride!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Commentary**

Previously on Total Drama Halfa, the teams went on a battle rampage**. **I have to say some gave it not their best at that fight though. Tom learned that never use fire on Chad's yo-yos. Gertrude accidentally knocked Danny out of the game with herself. I tell you that it was hilarious. Spirit being stupid enough to fall for a trap by looking at Danny was not wise.

The fights went on for quite some time. Dani shot her ecto blasts out of her feet more than her hands. Teddy accidentally shot one of his own teammates. In the end David decided to make the final move by making an earthquake happen. He and Dani were the last two standing winning a dinner buffet, but David went into unconsciousness after the battle was over.

At the elimination ceremony the contestants had put in their votes. I am happy to say that none of them had gotten eliminated for now. I was surprised when I saw David and Dani on one of my four-wheelers. They are in trouble for crashing it into a tree. What will be their punishment? What will happen with Codiak and Spirit? Who will catch Danny's heart? Find out right now on Total Drama Halfa!

**End of Commentary**

The teams were all sleeping in the cabins except for David and Danielle. They had to do some chores and were woken up earlier than the others were. Chris had gotten up early enough to grab a fog horn. He pushed the button.

Danny fell out of his bed first and hit the ground. His bunk mate fell on top of him. "Colton, you better get off of me."

"Sorry Danny, I am so going to get Chris for that." Colton got up off of Danny.

"Morning campers this is your wake up call. Today we had David and Dani make your breakfast as punishment to them. Be there in ten minutes." Chris takes off on his new four-wheeler that he just bought.

"Why were those to punish again?" Le'Fae asked.

"They crashed one of Chris's four-wheelers." Gertrude said.

"I don't know why Dani joined him though." Spirit said.

"Of course you don't know. You have hardly kept your eyes off Danny." Le'Fae said.

"Well that is true. I guess that I like him so much that I don't pay attention to things going on around me now."

"Girl, you are not the only one who has been staring at Danny." Briana told her. "I saw Codiak sneak out of here while the three of you have been talking."

"Your point is?" Gertrude said.

"If you haven't noticed when she arrived she was staring at Danny. I'm guessing she sneaked out to meet him alone." Briana said.

"No one is messing with my Danny!" Spirit storms out of the cabins.

"This is going to be interesting." Maddy said.

At the mess hall, Danny had arrived early to check up on Dani. "Hey Dani, so this is your punishment huh."

"Yeah it is not much of a punishment since it has to be done for two weeks. We have to cook breakfast for two weeks even if we get eliminated."

"Nice for two weeks I get to eat food made by you and David."

"Yep if you want to try it go ahead." Danny grabs a plate and she gives him the food. He takes a byte and feels that his mouth is on fire.

"What did you put in this and give me some water." Dani gave him a gallon jug of water, and he chugged it down.

"You just ate what we were giving Chris and Chef for breakfast." David told him.

"Oh, you guys were testing it to make sure it works." They nodded their heads as Codiak came in.

"Hey Danny what's wrong with your face?" Codiak asked him.

"Those two, right there, are going to play a prank on Chris and Chef for punishing them to do chores for two weeks."

"I'm guessing they tested it on you."

"Dani did. David didn't. He was setting it all up."

"I guess torture is one thing that Chris and Chef deserve." Codiak starts rubbing his hair out of his face.

"Why are you messing with my hair?"

Codiak starts blushing, "Well I kind of…"

"Codiak keep your hands off my Danny!" Spirit yells as she comes in the room. Codiak gets up and stares at her.

"He is not your Danny!"

"He is my Danny. I will prove it." She walks up to him. David comes from behind the counter and pulls Danny into the kitchen.

"Thanks man." Danny said.

"No problem. You owe me. Actually scratch that Dani got you with the hot sauce on the food."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" They here in the distance.

"Looks like the host and Chef ate the food." David said then smiles. Chef comes running in with his hand over his mouth.

"Where's the water?" David gives him the other jug of water. Chef drinks all the water and his mouth is no longer on fire. "I need the other one for Chris."

"Oh Dani gave that to Danny since she fed him that same food."

"You serious." Chef starts laughing his head off. "I need a good partner, and you man have gotten the job. I knew you cooked that food. It was good besides the hot sauce Danielle threw on it. Man I have tasted good food in my life, but from a teenager I had the best breakfast from someone who hasn't been properly trained." The two shook hands.

"I guess that I will have to wake up early every morning to help with breakfast."

"Yep, the good news is that you don't have to get up by those nasty morning calls." David smiles at Chef.

Chris comes running in the kitchen. "I need water. Oh and by the way you don't have to get up early anymore. The chores are over because of that prank." Chris looks around for water. "Where's the water?"

"It's in the pond behind my cabin." Danny said. Chris runs out of the place and goes to the pond. The three start laughing.

"This is the best prank you pulled. I'm still wondering. How did you get him a four-wheeler?" Chef asked him.

"I had Chloe Elana fix it with her technopathic powers. She was able to make it look new also. Do not tell Chris that. He thinks that I paid a lot of money for that." Chef and Danny nod their heads.

Chris comes in all wet. "Do not tell anyone what had just happened." Chris leaves to change his clothes.

With everyone else, "I am not trying to steal Danny, and I know that because he is not your boyfriend!" Codiak yelled.

"Oh he will become my boyfriend you'll see." Spirit said. She walks away and sits down at her table away from Codiak. Danny comes in and Spirit waves at him. "Danny come sit by me."

"Sorry Spirit but I need some fresh air." He walks outside and starts laughing. Everyone but Dani stares at him. Dani just smiles.

"Why is he laughing?" Shox asked.

"David and I played the best prank on Chef and Chris. I wondered what happened though." David and Chef come out laughing.

"I still can't believe that he jump into the little pool I made behind Danny's cabin." David said which surprised everyone.

"I know and when he came in all wet."

"He was soaked." The two start laughing.

"I thought that I said not to mention it around the other campers." Chris said while coming into the room. "I guess that…"

"Step two will activate now!" Dani yells and Chris starts screaming.

"What's step two?" Chef asked.

"If you didn't drink the water in the jug the hot stuff put on the food will reactivate." David and Dani smiled.

"Wait you two put hot sauce on the food given to Chris and Chef?" Tom asked.

"Well duh, he punished us so we punished him. We had only two jugs. Danny got one and Chef got the other." Dani said with a smile.

"I guess that I'll introduce the challenge instead of Chris." Chef turns to David. "I love this prank but you better make another one of those jugs for him to cool down from the hot sauce." David nodded and went into the kitchen. "Since Chris is out of commission for the time I will introduce the challenge. Today is a day of can you not get caught. Both teams have to try to capture all of the other team. First team to be fully captured has to vote someone off. This is a real elimination challenge." David runs to Chris with a jug of water. Chris drinks it down.. "This is the best work you guys did."

Chris gets up from the hard floor. "That actually got rid of the hot stuff in my mouth thanks." He turns to everyone. "The teams will separate in the forest to find each other. Once you are captured. You cannot escape and go find enemy campers. If you do your team will be disqualified." Everyone gulps. "I'll see you guys in the forest in one hour. David, I want to talk to you about the food alone."

Everyone watches the three walk into the kitchen. "I can't believe that you guys pulled a prank on him like that." Blake said happily.

"That has to be the best prank done all summer." Tom said.

"Oh that was only the beginning of the pranks there will be more." Dani said.

David came walking out of the kitchen with a smile on his face. Everyone stares at him including Danny. David looks at everyone. "If you are wondering what had happened, you are looking at the new chef for all of your meals." Everyone was shocked including Dani. "I was given this job since my food tasted delicious even with the hot sauce added to it." Dani ran up to him and hugged him.

An hour later, the contestants had gone through the forest to start the challenge. Chris fired the gun to start the game. Spirit and Codiak had both stayed near Danny. Danny sighed that the girls were following him instead of doing it alone. Minata was in her human form when she them. She changed into her ghost form and transformed into a wolf. Danny felt his ghost sense go off. He looked around and saw a wail coming right at him and the girls. He tried to avoid it but was frozen along with the girls.

David had decided to go swimming instead of doing the challenge. He was in the forest like he was supposed to be. Briana saw her chance to freeze him with her guitar. She brought it out and played a chord and started howling at him. David put a ice shield to block the attack. He pushed the shield at Briana and froze her in place.

"You thought that I would let my guard down even when I'm not paying attention. Too bad for you." He brings her to the center of the campsite and sees that Danny, Spirit, and Codiak are already there. "Well four down eight to go." He changed into his ghost form and starts searching.

Tom and Blake were walking in the forest looking for the enemy contestants. Chad and Erik see their chance and attack. Chad starts swinging his yo-yos around at Tom. Erik brings out his ice sword and attacks Blake. Tom tried not to use his fire powers on Chad since he knew that the yo-yos will absorb the fire into them. Chad made some blades come out of his yo-yos and attacked Tom with them. Tom tried to dodge every attack but got hit in the chest eight times before he was knocked out of commission.

Blake saw that and started to run away from them, but he was tripped by Teddy. Blake ran into a tree and went unconscious. The three nod with happiness and starts to bring them to camp. Dani arrived from nowhere and knocked Teddy out instantly. Chad saw this and got into his defense position waiting for an attack. Dani appeared right in front of him and punch him in the face. Erik went behind Dani and hit her with his ice sword making her fly into a tree and become unconscious.

Chad and Erik knew that Teddy was automatically captured since Dani defeated him. Those two brought them to camp. Leaving the score now three to five or so they thought. David was guarding the pile just incase other people would show up. He hid in the top of the trees. He drops right in front of the two ready to fight. Erik got out his ice sword while Chad got his blades ready on his yo-yos. David smiled and ran into the forest. The guys were confused. They ran after him.

Confessional: David: I ran because I wanted to make sure no one on the other team will be guarding the pile like I am. I showed myself to them to have them chase me. The perfect plans are always the ones that sound stupid.

Confessional: Erik: I ran after David. He is one of the strongest players on the team. He's up to something but what is he up to?

Le'Fae was flying over in her fairy form looking for someone to capture. She noticed Frank was looking for his brother which made her smile with pleasure. She stayed in fairy form and went near him. She changed quickly and shot him right in the back. His ghost sense went off right on time. He went intangible as the shot came, but he didn't know that Le'Fae could add her fairy powers to her attacks and made him fly into a tree. She makes an ecto cage and puts him in it.

Confessional: Frank: Of all the people to be captured by I had to be captured by the only halfa that is half fairy.

She brought him over to the camp and put him with the others that were captured. "You should have remembered that I can add some fairy power to my ghost powers."

"I guess so. I'm glad that my loser for a brother lost before I did." Frank smiled to see Teddy unconscious in his group. Le'Fae rolled her eyes. Frank looked at her and in a flash she was frozen in place. "What happened?"

David jumped into the air and landed next to her. "I froze her. Glad to see that you are not unconscious or frozen on our team. I would love to scare the other team." Frank smiled and nodded. David flew into the forest to start searching for Chad and Erik. Frank acted like he was unconscious waiting for someone to arrive.

Colton and Damion were looking through the forest and noticed that Minata was sitting in the tree alone. Colton slammed his hands together making a sound wave hitting her out of the tree and onto the ground. She got up and turned around. Colton did it again and made her fly back into the tree. The boys captured her and brought her to camp.

Chad and Erik had lost David in the sky. "Sometimes I wish that he wasn't so hard to catch." Erik said.

"I know dude." Chad said.

"Well, well, well my senses were right. Two of my enemy teammates are flying around looking for David." Shox said. "I wish this was harder for a competition."

"You just made a mistake." Erik said.

"Actually you did." Shox said. Elana comes behind them and hits them with her robotic arms. They fell to the ground and hit it hard into unconsciousness. Then Colton saw that and blasted his hand together and made Shox and Elana go into unconsciousness.

"Don't worry Shox the competition is almost over." David said. He watched the unconscious people be dragged to the camp.

Colton and Damion saw how much of their team was already there. They were surprised. David dropped right behind them and smiled. Colton turned around and smashed his hands together. David puts up an ice shield to block. Damion knew that if he did his wail that the camp will be destroyed making him have to go home so he just shot ecto blasts at David the best he can.

David smiled and said, "Wind Storm!" Hard winds started to blow on the two guys. They noticed that the storm made their powers cease from working at the time. They flew backwards towards the losers and ended up joining them. David stopped the storm and smiled.

Gertrude and Maddy were looking around and saw three of the girls on the other team looking around. Maddy smiled and shoots some ice at them freezing Zena, Carly, and Sarita in place. Sarita was mad again for getting caught. Gertrude just stared at them and thought 'David might not be far behind.' Maddy went over and picked them up and went to camp. Zena used her fire powers and melted herself from being frozen. She flipped right in front of Maddy. The two shot their element at each other. Gertrude started to speed around and knocked Zena off her feet.

David and Brendan were watching from the skies.

Confessional: Brendan: Gertrude can run fast? I never knew that.

Confessional: Zena: I did not see Gertrude coming at me with that attack, but I did sense something coming at me.

Maddy refroze Zena, and Gertrude grabbed her and ran off. Maddy was about to grab the others when she saw Brendan drop in front of her. He made his ectoblade and attacked she started to shoot at him. He blocked every attack with his sword. He hit her with his sword in her side and made her fly back into a tree. He put his blade up to her neck. She froze him right on the spot and smiled. She grabbed all three and went to camp.

When she got there she saw Gertrude unconscious on the ground with the other losers. She saw David standing there ready to fight. She was about to fire when she was slashed in the back with Brendan's ectoblade. She flew into the losers and became unconscious for hitting her head hard into an ecto cage. Frank looked up and smiled.

"Looks like we win." He said.

"Congratulations David and Brendan for being the only two to survive not getting captured by the other team."

Confessional: Brendan: David told everyone a little plan. He said to catch the other team with something that will not expect. My blade was still working so I melted the ice with it and hit Maddy in the back.

Everyone got up from being frozen or being unconscious. "The Fireballs of Doom will enjoy a nice time with a hot tub and an all you can eat snack shop buffet since it is still the middle of the day and after lunch time." Chris said. "I am shocked that you guys lost again. Today you guys have to vote someone off and no arguments." Chris walks off with Chef.

"Well Teddy, you lost again to me." Frank said.

"I didn't lose to you." Teddy said.

"You lost to my team though."

"I will defeat you."

"You lost to a girl dude." The two start wrestling on the floor. Shox and Danny break them up.

"Stop it you two. If you two are going to fight you guys should do it in the cabins tonight." David said smiling.

Colton looked at Damion and asked, "Why did I work with you again?"

"I needed a teammate to fight with."

"I'll tell you one more time that I will fight alone not as a team." Colton walks off.

The elimination ceremony.

"It is time to vote someone off. This time it is for real." Chris said.

**Danny, Chloe Spirit, Teddy, Le'Fae, Chad, Gertrude, Erik, Madeline, Damion, Briana, Colton, and Codiak are the people voting here people. I need your vote if one of these people is yours. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

"The votes are in and this time the bags of candy will be given to those who will survive the elimination this time." Chris said. Everyone gulps. "The first one goes to Erik."

"Yes." Erik got up and got his prize.

"Danny and Damion are safe." They got up and retrieved their prize. "Maddy and Le'Fae are safe as well."

"Sweet." Le'Fae said retrieving her prize.

"The next one goes to…" Suddenly Chris started to scream again. David came running.

"Dani forgot to tell me that there was a third step on your breakfast." He hands over a jug of water to Chris. "I think that I'll take it from here, because Chris better go to the bathroom." Chris realizes that David make him drink at least two jugs full and runs to the bathroom. "The next one goes to Teddy." David threw the bag to him. "Here you go Briana and Chad." He tosses it to Chad and hands it to Briana.

"Well at least someone knows how to be a gentleman." Briana said.

"Gertrude's bag is right here along with Colton's." David said. Codiak and Spirit looked at each other. David smiled. "I guess fighting over a certain boy gets you to come this far since I froze you instead of Minata. I made her howl freeze you guys instead of harming you guys."

"You did that?" Spirit asked.

"You were arguing for Danny, and my girlfriend is his clone so I had to do something." David smiled. "The last one goes to Codiak."

Confessional: Colton: Ok. I had to choose between Codiak and Spirit. I looked at our fight at the tournament, and Spirit was the one focused on Danny not Codiak. So I decided to vote for Spirit.

"What! I was voted off by my teammates. I will be back for revenge! Danny be careful." Spirit said.

"The Speeder of Losers is over there." Chef said. He turns to David. "Chris is really mad at your girlfriend now."

"No kidding." David said.

Spirit walked into the Speeder and it took off. "I will get my revenge." The Speeder stopped.

"I don't think that you are going anywhere Punk."

"Walker!"

"Take her to her cell." Walker's men take her in. "One down twenty-three to go."

"What will happen to Spirit? Will she escape? Will Danny be able to better without her?" Chef said.

"You know Chef. Codiak will probably make her move now." They turn their heads towards them. Codiak was giving Danny a message.

"Good point. Find out next time on."

"Total Drama Halfa!" Chris finished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Commentary**

Previously on Total Drama Halfa, David and Dani were forced to make everyone breakfast including yours truly Chris McClain. I sure learned my lesson when it comes to the kitchen and Dani. She had put hot sauce on my breakfast. She also fed it to Danny and Chef. David had made a dose of water to get rid of the hotness inside the mouth except he only made two jugs. David had to make a third one for me.

The contestants had to fight each other inside the forest and try to capture each other. Danny was caught thanks to two girls who would not stop arguing over him. David decided to change the effect in Minata's howl. She froze them instead of giving them claw and bite marks on them. David came up with a plan for his team to win. I was surprised that it had actually worked.

The votes were casted by the Icy Waters again. Spirit was the one who got voted off this time. Codiak decided to go slowly to make her move on Danny. Danny was actually calm with her giving him a message. Spirit however wasn't calm when she was thrown into Walker's prison making her worried about the others including Danny. What will happen next? Find out right now on Total Drama Halfa!

**End Commentary**

After the elimination ceremony Erik decided to go for a walk to think of a better way to win. While walking he started to hear a guitar playing in the woods. He went towards the music and saw Minata playing her guitar and singing along.

Confessional: Erik: Did I just see Minata singing and playing guitar?

When she finished singing Erik watched her take off to the cabins leaving him behind with more thinking to do than he intended.

The next morning everyone was eating breakfast that was made by David.

"You know David. I never tasted this type of breakfast made by someone who is not an expert on cooking." Shox said.

"Is that supposed to be a good compliment or a bad?" David asked.

"It's a good thing." Tom said. "Blake ate his so fast that he got seconds and thirds."

"Yeah now I am stuffed." Blake said.

"If you ate too much that means the challenge might make our team win for once." Colton said.

"I wouldn't take it farther than that Colton." Dani said holding the hot sauce.

"You know that you are cute when you do that."

_SPLAT!_

A fried egg had hit Damion right in the face which was just on the burner. Damion grabbed it off his face and threw it on his plate. "What was that for?"

"Hit on my girl. You get something coming to you." David said then walked away.

Confessional: David: I meant what I said to Damion. He better not mess with Dani.

Damion shrugged and took a byte of the fried egg. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH." He ran for one of David's water jugs. Dani smiled and held up the hot sauce.

"It never fails." She said finishing her plate.

Chris comes walking in with a rope and mining equipment.

"Hey Chris, what is up with the mining equipment?" Le'Fae asked.

"Today all of you guys will go mining for gems in the gem cave. Each team will have one person already there doing the mining and will have one person lead the team with the equipment to the cave. The person there will choose three people to come with him or her. I would choose wisely." Chris said then walks away.

Everyone on the Fighters of Doom look at David. "What?"

"I think we found the person to be at the cave when we are walking there." Elana said.

Confessional: Elana: David is so the person our team needs to collect gems. I think.

"I was actually thinking that someone else would do it. I might be the strongest on the team, but I am not good with mining." David said.

"Fine then you can lead us there." Sarita said.

"I hope this was as good as last night." Brendan said.

"Please do not mention that." Frank said.

_Flashback_

All the guys met inside the cabin and got ready to watch Teddy and Frank fight.

"Are you guys ready?" Blake asked.

"I was born ready." Frank said.

"I am so going to beat you sis." Teddy said.

"What did I say about calling me your sis?"

"I see that you still wanted to be a boy when you were a girl. I say that you were stupid for wanting a genetic change."

"Fight!" David said to stop their word fighting and go down to real action. The two charge at each other and started to wrestle. Teddy punched Frank in the mouth. Frank kicked Teddy in the stomach which made him fly back a little.

"This is ridiculous." Damion said to Chad.

The two kept on fighting until they were grabbed by David and thrown outside. David smiled. "If you two keep on fighting like this you guys will sleep outside." He yelled at them. Everyone smiled at them.

"Fine." They both said and everyone went to bed.

_End Flashback_

"That was ridiculous that you guys were thrown out of the cabin and onto the ground." Brendan said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Frank said.

"Who are we going to have at the cave waiting for us?" Dani asked.

"Let's vote on it." Minata said. The votes were unanimous. 3 Dani, 2 Elana, 1 Zena, and 6 David.

"Fine I'll do it. It just means someone else will lead the group there instead of me." David said. Chris came in and teleported David to the cave.

The other team had the same argument. "I think Danny should lead us there." Codiak said.

"No he should be at the cave." Erik argued.

"You know this would be worse if we had Spirit here instead of Codiak right." Damion said.

Danny agreed, "I hate to admit it, but he is right about that." Everyone stared at him. "Spirit will want me to lead the group so I will be at the cave." Chris teleports him to the cave and smiles.

"Now we have the two at the cave. All of you guys will have to bring them the equipment good luck." Everyone got ready and had taken off towards the caves.

David and Danny were waiting at the caves. "They chose you huh?" David said.

"Yep, Codiak requested me to be here." Danny said. "I am wondering how you got my clone's attention for her to like you."

"Long story short, I was acting like myself and well I talked to her after dinner. I told her the affects of that power at the arena, and she liked me ever since."

"Weird. I have two girls strangely attracted to me."

"Dude if you are going to be with one of them I would choose Codiak."

"I am not even going to ask."

The teams were racing each other to the caves. The Fireballs of Doom arrived first since Blake pushed them all there using his speed. "Glad you guys made it. I need Brendan, Shox, and Zena to come with me."

"Why me?" Zena asked.

"I figured you want to do something right?" David asked.

"Fine I will."

"We need three purple gems and three red gems. Shox and Zena will get the red ones while Brendan and I get the purple ones." They went into the cave to get the gems.

When the other team arrived Danny chose Chad, Codiak, and Colton. They went in to find the same gems but together.

The first red gem was hanging from a stalactite.

"I am going to shoot some electricity." Shox said.

"Um, that might cause a problem." Zena said.

"Why?"

"Our powers are shorted out inside the cave."

"How do you know?"

"I tried to fly." She said dryly.

"How will we get it then?"

"I'll give you a jumping boost to get it."

"Sounds good to me." Shox backed up while Zena got her hands ready to boost him up. Shox ran and jumped on her hands and was pushed up. He grabbed the gem and landed on the ground safely. "One down two to go." They took off down the cave.

David saw a purple gem in the middle of some stalagmites. "There's the first one."

"How are we going to get that?" Brendan asked.

David stepped back and ran. He jumped over the stalagmites and grabbed the gem.

"I am not even going to ask." They walked down a little more into the cave and saw the second one inside a small hole. "I think that we have a thing to grab it with."

"Yeah, Chris called it a gem grabber." Brendan got the gem with the contraption. "Only one more to go."

Confessional: Brendan: This is going to be easy.

Danny and the others decided to split up after finding no gems for ten minutes. Danny and Codiak went together since Chad and Colton did not want to be paired up with her. Danny finally saw a red gem lying in the middle of some stalagmites. He did the same thing David did except he ripped some of his shirt off of him by accident. "Oh man." Codiak had just laughed a little bit.

Confessional: Codiak: I can't believe that had happened to Danny right in front of me.

Chad and Colton found a purple gem on top of a stalagmite. Chad got out the equipment and threw the grappling hook without the rope. "Whoops." Colton slapped his face. The grappling hook didn't stay up there which is good for them except for the fact David had pushed it down while holding onto the gem.

David and Brendan smiled. Chad got out his yo-yos and was ready to attack.

"You know Chad this cave neutralizes all of the powers you got so I am ready." David said then jumped down and landed in front of Chad. Colton was looking around to find another gem while David was distracted. Colton found a purple gem inside a hole.

"Chris has got to come up with better names for these things."

Confessional: Colton: I mean seriously who name something the gem catcher that's just stupid.

Colton used the gem grabber and got the gem. Brendan watched him leave and grabbed the two gems that he and David got.

"Hey Chad, you better look for gems because we are done." Brendan said. The two take off while Chad starts looking for the purple gems.

Confessional: Chad: I am going to kill David for distracting me.

Danny and Codiak had found three red gems at the same time as Shox and Zena did. Both teams took off and tied getting outside with the red gems.

"Well it is a tie for collecting the red gems, but what about the purple gems?" Chris asked. David and Brendan came running out with three purple gems a few seconds before Chad found the third purple gem.

"Not again!" Maddy said.

"Looks like it." Chris said. "The Fireballs of Doom win again."

"Yes!" The team exclaimed.

"All of you will get to enjoy taking one of these gems home. The boys get the red ones and the girls get the purple ones." Chris started to walk off then says, "I will see the Icy Waters at the elimination ceremony again."

During lunch Erik watched Minata leave the mess hall. He decided to follow her to see what she was doing. Minata was sitting on the grass in her wolf form playing her guitar. Erik watched her play the guitar. He was impressed by how good she was playing it.

When she finished Erik said, "I noticed that you come out here now to play guitar."

She turned around and stared at him. "What is it to you? I always play by myself in the forest."

"Oh, you are good playing it."

"Thanks." She said then took off leaving Erik confused.

Confessional: Minata: What is he trying to do? I am not looking for a relationship right now. He is cute though. What did I just say?

At the elimination ceremony

"I have here ten bags of candy." Chris said. "One of you guys will not receive one. Cast in your votes."

**Danny, Teddy, Le'Fae, Chad, Gertrude, Erik, Madeline, Damion, Briana, Colton, and Codiak are the people voting here people. I need your vote if one of these people is yours. Until next time everbody.**


	7. Chapter 7

"The votes are in and may I say good luck." Chris said smiling. "The first one will go to Gertrude."

"Alright!" She said then got her bag of candy.

"Here you go Danny, Erik, Codiak, and Briana."

"Well I guess that easy come and easy stay." Danny said.

Damion and Chad looked at each other with questionable looks. Colton got on the edge of his seat and was looking nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" Damion asked.

"I am afraid that I'm voted off instead of Chad."

"Here it comes Colton and Chad." Chris said. The look up and smiled. They were going to grab their bags of candy but were intercepted by Blake.

"Oh wow, we should lose so I can get some candy." He said opening one of the bags. Briana brought her guitar out and did her icy howl on him freezing him in place. David and Tom came walking in and saw him frozen.

"Well easy come and easily frozen." Tom said smiling. David rolled his eyes.

"Taking their candy man, I have an idea." David said. He grabs Blake and throws him threw the forest. "How long does that last Briana?"

"About 4 or 5 hours." She said.

"Nice." Tom said. He leaves the camp fire with David arching an eyebrow.

"Where's Chris?" David asked.

Everyone looks around. "That's weird." Damion said.

"Not really since Chris's mouth caught on fir again." Chef said.

"That hot sauce is a real work out." David said then walks away.

"Le'Fae and Maddy are still in the game." Chef said then threw the bags at them.

Teddy looks around him. "You have got to be kidding me? I get voted off for no reason. This is what I call unfair." He said frustrated.

Chef grabbed him and threw him into the Specter Speeder.

When it took off Walker came into view of Teddy. "This is not good for me is it?" Walker shook his head and smiled. "Oh snap." He was cuffed and was taken to Walker's prison.

"Well I am certainly going to make sure that the hot sauce will not activate again." Chris said as the camera came on him. "What will happen next time? Is Danny going to make a move?" He turns his head towards the contestants.

"Codiak, you don't have to rub my shoulders." Danny said.

"Or will Codiak make a move on Danny? Find out next time on Total Drama Halfa." Chris here's a crash far off. "I hope that wasn't my four-wheeler again!"

"Um." David said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Commentary**

Previously on Total Drama Halfa, the teams had to go on a little hunt to find some gems. The teams had to choose one person to be at the cave to be ready to get in and get out. I have to say though. Most of the action happened before and after the challenge.

One thing Damion learned is to never hit on David's girl. He was given a good smack in the face with a fried egg. Then he got a hot mouth when he actually tried to eat it. David and Dani gave him a piece of their minds. He left them alone after that.

After the challenge, which the Fireballs of Doom won by the way, the Icy Waters had to vote someone off from their team. I have to say that I did not see Teddy getting kicked off. I actually thought it was goodbye Chad or Codiak. What will happen now? Will David fix my four-wheeler again? Find out right now on Total Drama Halfa!

**End of Commentary**

"My brother is gone." Frank said in happiness. "No more of my annoying brother." He starts dancing around the cabin like he won a battle.

Blake came walking in with his body soaking wet. "Alright who threw me into the pool while I was frozen by Briana?" He asked. Tom looked around hoping to find David but forgot David got in trouble again with Chris for smashing the four-wheeler.

"So much for blaming David." Tom said to himself. "Dude, why should you worry about it?"

"I'm not. I needed to be refreshed in the water after being frozen." Tom eyes widened.

"Oh man why did David make me do it?" Tom said out loud. The next thing he knew is that he was pinned to the wall by sharp knifes. Blake raised an eyebrow then smiled.

"Who knew David had an arm." Shox said.

"He didn't throw the knives." Dani said approaching the cabin.

"Who did?" Frank asked.

"Who do you think?" She asked them.

"Now she has an arm for throwing." Brendan commented.

Meanwhile with Chris, he was planning on a little fun with the contestants since they chose David and Danny for the last challenge. "Now the fun begins." Chris smiled. He turned on the alarm during the night since half the camp was asleep. Minata fell out of the tree she fell asleep in.

"Seriously Chris? This is getting annoying." She said. She turned into a jaguar and ran towards camp.

When everyone arrived at camp, Chris said, "I am glad that you guys made it since David and Danny were kidnapped during the night."

"What do you mean that my boyfriend was kidnapped during the night?" Dani yelled in frustration. She leaped out towards Chris and was going to attack but was held back by Zena and Carly were holding her back. "Who kidnapped him?"

"Relax, he wasn't kidnapped by anyone outside the island. Even though he is outside the island now with Danny. The challenge is quite simple. The teams have to find clues leading you guys to where they are. They are not out in the open, and you need to find the key to enter into the island and opening up the cage." Chris said. "I'll se you at the island." Chris disappeared from everyone's eyes.

"Well let's look for the clue on the island before Dani goes on a rampage." Sarita said.

The teams fly off to start searching for the clue. Dani suspected that Chris will put it where David would be the most, the kitchen. She went in there and found the clue. She raced over to her team and showed them the clue.

"What does it say?" Brendan asked.

"Only one way to the island is very tricky if you are very sticky. The only way to get there is by finding the key in the place where it needs to be." Zena read.

"That is a little tricky to find out the riddle." Tom said.

"Not when you think about it. I say that the place is the Far Frozen." Minata said. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "Snow and ice are sometimes very sticky and what is guarded at the place?"

"Of course the Infi-map is the key to the whole ghost zone." Tom said.

The team was leaving the island except Dani. She felt that was not the right location. She thought about it again. Then it hit her Walker's prison was the place where she needed to go. She went the other way hoping to be right.

The other team was looking through the cabins until Colton found the clue underneath Danny's bed. He gathered his team together and read, "In order to find what you need you must take what is for the seed. In order to find the key let's just have tea."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the riddle. "Ok to find what you need you must take what is for the seed."

"We have to go someplace where there is a lot of water." Madeline pointed out.

"Of course the beach has the most water for the seed and there is a place near by for tea." Gertrude said.

The team left and headed off towards the beach.

The other team was at the Far Frozen. They started to look around hoping to run into Frostbite. They were looking around and found nothing that's not good. They did notice Dani wasn't with them though.

"Great first we end up in the wrong place and Dani is not here." Zena said.

"Well look at this way. Maybe she found out what the place is since we didn't." Frank said.

"You know how to calm a girl down Frank." Elana said sarcastically.

Frank stuck his tongue out at her.

Dani was looking around and found the second clue by Walker's Jail. She smiled that she was right about her instincts. She opened the clue and read, "To find a way to be cool you must not drool. It will freeze within a breeze." She looked up from the clue. She slapped her face and went to the Far Frozen with the key that was with the clue.

The other team was looking for the clue along the beach since only Briana knew where the place to get tea was. Briana was the one who found the clue and read it, "I need some time if you can not commit the crime. You need to be right or it will bight." Everyone heard it and started to think.

"I think the only place that will be is Clockwork's tower." Codiak said. Everyone nodded and left towards the tower.

"I am forgetting something here right?" Chris asked. Chef shrugged. "Now I remember what I forgot." He pulls up the key for Danny's cage from his pocket. "Somehow I remembered to put David's key down but not Danny's. I better put it on the third clue before they arrive." The two take off towards Clockwork's tower.

Dani arrived at the Far Frozen to be greeted by not her team but Frostbite. "Hello Great One's cousin. What may I be a service for?"

"Well Frostbite, Chris is the host of our show and he left a clue here for us to find David." Dani said.

"Oh yes, this is what you are looking for." He pulls out the clue and gives it to her.

She opens it up and reads, "The final destination is at hand making sure you are on the island. In order to find the cage you have to be filled with rage." She looked up at Frostbite.

"I think that he is actually talking about our frozen volcano over in the mountains. I must warn you to only walk and not fly or run. You will freeze to death over there."

"Thanks for the info Frostbite." Dani said. She walks away to the mountains and sees her team coming towards her.

"Where have you been Dani?" Minata said.

She holds up the key and the other clues. "I have found the key at Walker's jail and got the next clue which led me here. Frostbite gave me the clue and told me what the clue meant."

"Where are we going?" Blake asked.

"To the frozen volcano in the mountains over there." She pointed at the mountains. Everyone stared at her. "We can't fly or run there because we'll freeze to death." She said bluntly.

"Oh man." Some of the team said. Zena rolled her eyes. Shox just smirked.

"We better be going now." Tom said. The team leaves to go up the mountain.

Meanwhile Chris grabs the key from his pocket and puts it on the note. When the team arrives Chris already left the tower. The team found the note, and Maddy read, "The final destination is at hand making sure you are on the island. In order to find the cage you have to be filled with rage." The team raises an eyebrow.

Clockwork arrives and opens a portal to send them to their destination without them even knowing it. They all went through the portal unexpectedly and landed at the side of the mountain in the Far Frozen. They got up and noticed the other team already half way up the mountain. They started climbing the mountain after them.

When the Fireballs of Doom arrived at the top they went inside and ran to the cage with David. The other team arrived at the same time and opened the cage with Danny. Both teams run out of the volcano. The teams were running down the mountain until they heard an explosion. Everyone turned around and noticed an avalanche was coming at them.

David made one large surf board and yelled, "Everyone get on." Everyone on his team got on. He looked at the other team. "You guys also." They shrugged and got on also. They noticed the snow getting closer. David yelled at the top of his lungs. "Lava Temple."

Next thing everyone knew was they were surfing on Lava. Everyone was enjoying the ride going down the mountain. David looked behind him and whispered, "I'll have to go guys, but I'll be back." David jumped off the board and disappeared from everyone.

When everyone landed on the ground after the lava ended they got up and Chris said, "Congratulations everyone, there will be no elimination tonight since it was a tie."

"We won David!" Dani yelled. She looked around and noticed that he was gone. "David?"

Chef came up and sighed, "I hate to say this, but he fell off the board while surfing down the lava. I don't know if he is still alive or not." Everyone's eyes went wide eyed.

"You mean he's gone?" Erik asked.

"Dude, he might have been on the other team, but I don't think that anyone will like this happening." Le'Fae said.

Everyone looked at Dani and saw her crying. Danny went up to her and carried her back to camp. Chris sighed, "How are we going to get good ratings now? He was the best chef I had besides you Chef."

"We'll find him even if it takes the whole show to find him." Chef said confidently.

Meanwhile with Frostbite, he was talking with someone. "Are you sure that you want to this?"

"I know Walker is up to something. He is going to capture the rest of the campers until it is over, and I need to stop him before it gets out of hand."

"This is not going to be good for your girlfriend though."

"I know but I had to do it. She'll be fine for a little while though."

"I hope so. Your team is not going to do so well now."

"They can handle without me for a while. It's time to get ready for the fight with Walker."

"I'll get my men ready when he has at least four of them captured."

"I'll have to visit Clockwork." The boy was going to fly off. "I'll be back when the time is right.

"Be careful young one."

"I will be."

**Oh man what is going to happen next? No ending with Chris for one reason he is too upset about what has happened.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Why me?" Dani said crying. She was crying into her pillow at camp. No one was around because they thought that she needed some time alone. "Why leave me David?"

Suddenly something happened that caught her eye. "Relax Dani; your boyfriend is safe for now. He is unharmed from the incident and is getting ready for something coming up." Clockwork said.

She lifted her head and smiled, "Take me to him."

"That would not be wise."

"I SAID TAKE ME TO HIM!" She yelled out loud.

Clockwork sighed, "You are making a mistake."

"I don't care. I risked my life for that challenge to be with him again. He disappeared from me again right after we freed him. I just want to be with him right now." Dani gets on her knees and starts crying again.

"Fine." Clockwork teleports her and himself to his tower. "Someone's here to see you."

The boy turns around and sees Dani. She lifts her head when his hand touched her cheek. "David." She hugs him hard. "Why did you leave us?"

"Something bad is going to happen Dani. I had to go." He told her.

"Come back please, I want you back."

"I'll be back, but right now I have to be in hiding." He lifts her head up for her eyes to meet his. "I need you to be strong for the team while I am gone."

"David, I can't do it without you." She hugs him again.

"You'll do fine. Trust me." He kisses her head.

"Time to go." Clockwork said. He teleports her back to her cabin. She was still on her knees thinking about seeing him.

Her team came in to see how she was doing. The girls walk up to her and lifted her up and brought her to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Elana asked.

"I'll be fine." She said confidently to them wiping the tears away.

"We'll find him." Frank said. "Our team might not agree with everything but losing him is like losing everything we have."

"I already found him, but he can't come."

Everyone's eyes went wide. "Where is he and what do you mean that he can't come?" Minata asked.

"He said that something bad is going to happen and he needs to stop it." She looks up at them and smiles. "He also left me in charge of our team."

"Well where is he?" Shox asked.

"He doesn't want anyone to know." She got up and started to walk to the mess hall. "I'm hungry and eating is something David doesn't want me to miss." She walks to the mess hall.

"She's back." Zena said.

"She's leading us while David is gone? This might be a nightmare." Brendan said.

"Well looks like things are back to normal. I just wish that we got the things when Dani was talking to David on the air. She ended up having a private meeting. What will happen next time on Total Drama Halfa? You will never know." Chris said.

"Until next time." Chef said.

**Now that's the actual ending of the episode. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Commentary**

Previously on Total Drama Halfa, the teams had a face off in solving riddles and getting what they needed for the challenge to win. It was easy and fun since I forgot to the put the key down to free Danny. I have to say that I was on my death bed maybe.

David and Danny were freed from their cage. On the way out I have to say that David risked it all when he made a surf board big enough for both of the teams. They surfed all the way down the mountain to find out David had disappeared from the ride. Dani was crying her eyes out for his disappearance.

Later in the day was the biggest surprise when Dani had suddenly disappeared from the cabins. When she returned she had found the strength to get over David and continued on to fight for him by leading the team.

**End of Commentary**

It was morning and Chris decided to plug in a guitar to big speakers behind him. He starts playing a tune and sang.

_It started when an alien  
Device did what it did  
And stuck itself upon his  
Wrist with secrets that it hid.  
Now he's got super  
Powers, he's no  
Ordinary kid  
He's Ben 10! (Ben 10!)_

So if you see him you  
Might be in for a big surprise  
He'll turn into an alien  
Before your very eyes  
He's tiny, creepy,  
Fast, and strong, he's  
Every shape and size  
He's Ben 10!(Ben 10!)

With all new powers  
He's on the case  
Fighting off evil from  
Earth or space  
He'll never stop till he  
Makes them pay  
'Cause he's the baddest

_Kid to ever save the day_

_Ben 10! 1, 2, 3_

_Ben 10! 4, 5, 6_

_Ben 10! 7, 8, 9_

_Ben 10._

"I know this is stupid to ask but why did you sing a theme song of Ben 10?" Colton asked.

"Because I needed an excuse for today's wake up call, plus I get to use my new stereo which I do not want to be blown up because of what I did just now. I will see you guys in the mess hall in one hour for today's challenge." Chris said then left on the new and 'improved' four-wheeler.

Dani smirked, "3…2…1…" They here an explosion happen not to far away.

"My RV!" Chris yelled. Everyone starts laughing at what happened.

"Ok now that was a good one." Frank said.

Confessional: Dani: I made a copy of the real RV so Chris believes that it really blew up.

At the mess hall Chef was cooking some camp food when he saw three plates covered for Chris, Dani, and himself. He smiled. "David still doesn't fail me even when he is gone." Chef came at the front and gave everyone what he made for them. When Dani came up he gave her the plate that David made.

"I see that you made this for me." Dani said surprised.

"Actually your boyfriend made it."

Dani's eyes went wide. She looked at the plate and smiled. "He's one guy I do not want to lose." She walks away to eat her food.

Chris comes in with a can of tennis balls. Everyone stares at him holding the can. "I can see that you all are wondering what I am doing with these balls in the can. Well today's challenge is 'Tennis Ball Mayhem of Doom.' Both teams will be entering a building and try to make it out of there without using your powers. Everyone will have a tennis racket to hit the balls back incase you get shot at."

Confessional: Zena: Ok now I know that Chris is trying to get us killed. What type of guy comes up with an idea to have an entire building full tennis balls coming at you in every direction?

Confessional: Chad: Why me? We can't use our powers again. I really wish that I can use my yo-yos.

At the tall structure, everyone was outside the building waiting for Chris to give the instructions again. "One more thing the first person to make it to the top without using your powers wins for their team."

"Ready…set…Go!" Chef said. Everyone runs into the building with their tennis rackets in their hands. Tennis balls were coming out slowly at them making it easy to dodge.

"I actually thought that this was going to be hard." Frank said.

"I think everyone thought that." Le'Fae said.

Confessional: Le'Fae: Well duh everyone thought that. He I mean she. Oh how hard is it to stay one gender?

Icy Waters were at the second level in no time flat. They were running across the hall avoiding the balls coming at them. They were running up to the third floor when they saw tennis balls coming at them from above.

"Oh great Chris came up with something unexpected for once." Maddy said.

"No kidding." Erik said. They were hitting the balls back up to the shooters from above the stairs.

Meanwhile with the other team, they were walking down the stairs because Dani found a map that would lead them to an elevator taking them to the second to top floor. They found the elevator and ran towards it. Tennis balls were shooting fast at them. One thing Chris forgot to mention is that if you get hit and become unconscious you will be brought out of the building. Evidently they learned that the hard way losing Frank, Carly, Brendan, Sarita, and Shox.

"Chris is so going to be dead." Dani said as the rest entered the elevator.

"No kidding, when we are getting out you should be ready to block all tennis balls." Zena said.

"Why do we have to listen to you?" Tom asked.

"Dude, do you have a better plan?" Blake asked.

"I am stuck with two guys who do not get along very well." Minata said.

"I couldn't agree more." Elana said.

When they got to the floor they set their rackets up and started to block the tennis balls coming at them. They were watching each other back and protecting each other from getting hit.

"This is easy now." Tom said.

Blake hit a ball coming at Tom's head. "Keep your mouth shut and let's get to the final floor."

The other team was on the third to top floor. They were blocking and dodging the best they could since it was only Danny, Colton, Briana, and Le'Fae left. They made it to the next floor seeing that the other team was ahead of them.

"This is so unfair." Le'Fae said.

They started to get to the other end the best that they could. "I am so done with team work." Colton ran after the other team.

"Colton NO!" The three said only for them to get hit hard with the tennis balls making them go into unconsciousness.

"There were ten now there is one." Colton said. He kept on running after the other team.

When the other team got to the top floor Dani smiled. "There's the lever to turn it off guys."

They walked towards the lever blocking the tennis balls coming at them. Colton arrived at the top floor and ran towards the lever. He ran and blocked tennis balls the best he could.

"I think that I have a better idea." He said to himself. He grabbed one of the machines and pointed it at the six others. He put it on full blast and it fired at them like crazy.

"Oh snap." Blake said as he was hit right in the face with one ball. The rest of the team was in shock.

"Hey man why did you do that for?" Tom asked.

"I am going to win this time and you are not going to stop me." He fired it again making Tom, Minata, and Dani go into unconsciousness.

"Why are you doing this?" Zena asked.

"You two are pretty much the weakest on your team besides Blake and Brendan." He said. He walked up to the lever and turned it off. "I win and your team heads off to the elimination ceremony for once."

Chris came walking in applauding, "Congratulations, for once your team won, but you should have been with you team all the way through." He turns to the Fireballs of Doom. "Your team will vote someone off now tonight."

**Danielle, Zena, Blake, Elana, Tom, Minata, Shox, Carly, Brendan, Sarita, and Frank are voting this time people. You know the drill if you have been reading this story.**


	11. Chapter 11

"To tell you guys the truth I'm shocked. You guys lost to Colton." Chris said smiling. "I actually thought that you guys will win again but some things happen. Time to vote."

Confessional: Shox: Ugh, I don't even remember what knocked me out... *massages back of head* or what even happened... But if I had to vote someone off, it'd have to be myself. I may not remember much, but I know a screw up when I see it: all I have to do this time is look in a mirror.

Confessional: Dani: Seriously I would vote Frank. The gender is not the problem.

"Well the votes are in for today's vote off. The first one to receive a bag of candy goes to Dani."

"Well the captain deserves it first." Dani said then got her bag.

"The second bag goes to Minata." He throws to her. "Here you go Tom and Elana."

"Sometimes I wonder how I am stuck with some people who do not know what they are doing." Elana said.

"Hey I resent that." Tom said.

"Moving on, the next bag goes to Shox." Chris said.

"Shox shoots he scores to stay another round." Shox said then gets his bag.

"Here it comes Carly, Brendan, and Sarita." Chris said then throws their bags at them. "Well here you go Zena. I know that you want to give Colton a piece of your mind."

"No kidding." Zena said then grabs her prize.

Everyone stared at the two still sitting. Frank was getting nervous as was Blake.

Confessional: Blake: I have one thing to say. Why am I here in the lowest part of the elimination? I don't deserve this humiliation.

"This last bag has to go to Blake." Chris throws the bag to him. "Sorry Frank but sometimes a fight with a sibling will take you to a wrong end of a normal life."

"That made no sense one bit." Frank said.

"I know. I just wanted to say something that makes no sense at all." Frank gets up and goes into the Specter Speeder. It leaves the campsite.

"Well at least I don't have to deal with Chris anymore." Frank said happily to himself.

"But you still have to deal with me punk." Walker came up and cuffed Frank and brought him to jail.

"You don't have the right to do this." Frank said.

"Actually I do." Walker said. He throws Frank into his cell and locks the door. "See you later punk."

"Why is he doing this?" Frank asked.

"Hey don't ask us." Spirit said.

"I see that he caught you two also."

"No kidding sis." Teddy said.

Back at the campfire, Chris was getting ready for the announcement. "What will happen now? Will the Fireballs of Doom lose another challenge? Will David ever come back? Where are all of the contestants right now?" He hears a crash in the kitchen. "I am going to find out what that was in the morning."

"Actually Chris you might just want to run." Chef said.

"Why?"

"They found the shaving cream and plan to…"

"Oh no they are not touching my hair. Come back next time on Total Drama Halfa." Chris said.

"Hello Chris." Tom said.

**Another one out of the competition. See you later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Commentary**

Previously on Total Drama Halfa, the teams had to enter a building trying to survive from getting hit by tennis balls. Dani had found a little map inside the building to get them to an elevator that I installed for me not for her and her team. I mean seriously who put that in their.

Well anyway the other team was getting through the normal way and was losing teammates more than Chef was losing hair. I am going to regret saying that. When the team had arrived at the floor where the elevator stopped Colton gave up on his team and chased down the other team making the rest of his team in the loser area or not. Colton actually made his team win by controlling one of the machines and turning off the lever.

What will happen next? You will find out right now on Total Drama Halfa!

**End Commentary**

The next day Chris pressed a button on his remote. What happened next made the campers fly out of their beds and into the middle of camp. "Well that actually worked. I thought that some of you would fly out and hit a tree or something else."

"You are pushing your luck today Chris." Blake said.

"He pushes it everyday." Shox said.

Confessional: Danny: Alright Chris does push it more than you know it but I am now starting to have feelings for Codiak. Don't tell her that I said that.

"Hey Codiak." Chris said. "We have something that you might want to see." Chris pulls out a video confession.

"You are so dead Chris." Danny said to Chris when she walked out. Danny sighed. "I'm going to hide."

"Why?" Le'Fae asked.

"I am not telling."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Codiak screamed and ran in and hugged Danny.

"That was supposed to be private." Danny said.

"I suggest that you two should be alone, but I need to mention what the challenge is before I run." Chris laughed a little from what he meant. "I mean that both teams have to chase a turkey for dinner."

"Is that it? This will be easy." Tom said.

"You say that but is it true?" Dani said.

"I hate to say this but she could be right." Brendan said.

"She's been right more than we have in the game besides David." Sarita said.

"Anyway, the turkey is a little different though. You have to avoid his beak biting you if you get bit well I am not going to tell you." Chris said.

"Ok now I am wrong about that." Tom said. Dani slapped her face.

"Ok now I say that their team goes down since Tom is a little annoying." Gertrude said.

"He has started to pull pranks that are stupid." Chad said pulling couple of socks glued to his pants. "He has to by me some new pants."

"Don't forget about socks as well." Danny said while trying to get Codiak off of him. "We need to talk." He drags Codiak out of the room with him. "Look Codiak I am willing to get together with you if you stop acting like this around me."

"Sounds good to me. I just needed you to admit it in front of me." She smiles. "Spirit also owes me ten bucks."

"You guys made a bet?"

"Um…"

"Now my personal life gets betted on by girls as well."

"As I was saying the turkey is already loose on the island so good luck." Chris leaves by a helicopter.

"See you guys later." Colton said. He ran off to find the turkey.

"As much as I hate to say it we should split up." Damion said.

"Ok since Colton is on his own let's split up into groups of three." Danny said.

"Ok, who will go with whom?" Erik asked.

"I'll go with Danny." Codiak said.

"I think Chad and I will go with Le'Fae." Damion said.

"Why should I go with you?" Chad said.

"What you want to go with the love birds." Erik said.

"Where did those two go?" Maddy asked.

"They ditched us." Chad said.

"We were arguing over being with them." Le'Fae pointed out.

"That doesn't make it right for them to ditch us." Briana said.

"Well if you guys weren't arguing all the time you would see that Gertrude isn't here." Damion said.

"Well someone went with them at least." Le'Fae said.

"Spirit will screw our team up if she was still here." Chad said.

"Why are we talking instead of searching?" Maddy asked.

"I don't know." Erik said. The team leaves in their groups and starts searching for the turkey.

Danny, Codiak, and Gertrude were walking around in the forest. Danny and his stupidity had ran into a tree three times by staring at Codiak. The girls just stared at him when it happened a fourth time.

"At this rate we are never going to win." Gertrude said.

"Hey the last thing I remember when we had the turkey was when it bit me. My powers must be acting up or something right now." Danny said.

"We found it once and you were bit. Is that your excuse?" Codiak said.

"Didn't Chris say that the turkey had a little problem with its beak?" Gertrude said.

"He didn't tell us." Danny's eyes went wide. "He is so dead when this is over."

"At least it hasn't gotten worse." Codiak said. Danny's hands start turning green. "I had just jinx it didn't I?"

"Yeah you did." Gertrude said. "Run!" The girls run when Danny's hands start shooting at them.

"I have a feeling that Chris is up to something right now." Danny said to himself.

Dani was walking alone since Tom and Blake had to be her partners. She found the turkey, and those two guys got bit six times each. Blake was running so fast that she had to shoot him into a tree to make him go unconscious. Of course Tom had a harder time trying to control his body. He caught the entire forest area on fire. Dani froze the entire area including the boys and left them there.

"I swear Chris is really trying to make us lose." She walks around and finds the turkey again this time asleep. "Wait a minute why is it asleep?" She grabs a branch and throws it to the turkey. The branch set off a trap, and she smiled. "Glad I didn't fall for that."

Colton was looking around and saw the turkey standing and making sure nothing was around. He sneaks up on it and smiles. He claps his hands together and makes it become unconscious. "Well I guess sometimes being alone works than being with a team."

"You might be right if you were alone." Sarita said. She pulls out her bow and arrows and fires a net capturing both of them. "I guess sometimes you have to be smart to let some people do the dirty work for you.

"I hate it when you are right." He smiles at her. "However, I am not the person in distress here." He claps his hands together breaking the net and making Sarita fly back into a tree. "I have a challenge to win." He turns around and gets hit in the face by Dani.

"Some boys are never clever." She picks up the turkey and runs to camp.

Chad, Damion, and Le'Fae were walking through the forest. "You boys are really annoying me."

"Blame him for making me come with you." Chad said.

"I might be wrong about this but is that Dani with the Turkey?" Damion said then points a finger.

"Oh man." Dani said.

"Looks like the little girlfriend of David's loses to us." Chad said while pulling out his yo-yos.

"Hand over the turkey." Damion said.

"I would think before talking." Dani said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Le'Fae said. Next thing the three knew was when they were hanging in a tree by some arrows.

"She told you guys." Sarita said.

Dani and Sarita arrive at the camp with the turkey in hand. "Here you go Chris." Dani said.

"The winners are the Icy Waters." Chris said.

"Why?" Sarita asked.

"I did forget to mention that the last one to grab it before it becomes unconscious wins. Danny was actually the last one to touch it and the only one who still can't control his powers besides the two you froze Dani."

"Hey at least they aren't going crazy now." She said smiling.

"How many times were they bit?" Sarita asked.

"At least six times each."

"Those guys are ridiculous."

At the campfire ceremony. "Time to vote everyone." Chris said.

**Danielle, Zena, Blake, Elana, Tom, Minata, Shox, Carly, Brendan, and Sarita. If you have created one of these characters then vote.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

"Well the votes are in and…" Chris said.

"Where's the team?" Dani asked.

"Yeah how come only the four of us are here?" Sarita said.

"Yeah uh, some of the team fell into a trap somewhere in the woods and well we have no clue where they are." Chris said.

"Two girls and two frozen guys and the rest of the team is out in the middle of nowhere. This is going to be a short elimination." Dani said.

"Yes, it will be." Sarita agreed.

Danny, Codiak, and Gertrude came running through the forest and found Chris. "It's about time some of your team shows up." Chris said.

"Well sorry Chris. Our team has randomly disappeared in the forest as well." Danny said.

"Let's finish this elimination so we can go find them." Dani said.

"Fine, here you go Dani, Sarita, and Blake. Someone put Tom on the speeder and let's go." Chris said. Chef grabs frozen Tom and throws him into the specter speeder.

"Well only seven left to capture." Walker said as the door shut.

The speeder stops in front of his jail. "Sir we are almost done with the plans for the boss." Bullet said.

"Good these halfas will learn that we mean business."

"Oh no, it is time for me to go." The boy flew off to the others.

"I don't get it. We can't find one of our campers. The show will be canceled if we don't find them." Chris said with panic in his voice.

"Calm down we'll find them." Chef said. The two walk off to their trailer.

"Man Chris is still only caring about the show even with the others all gone." Codiak said.

"I know where they are." Someone said behind them.

"David!" Dani jumped onto David and kissed him.

"Something we didn't need to see." Gertrude said.

"Where are they?" Danny asked.

David and Dani got up. "Think one guy who could capture people without being noticed." David said.

"You have got to be kidding me. You mean Walker is behind this." Codiak said.

"Yes he is. He even has the four that got eliminated captured as well."

"It looks like Walker is going to get it coming to him." Sarita said while pulling out her bow and arrow.

David walked over to Blake and unfroze him. "I stabilized your powers while unfreezing you."

"When did you arrive?" Blake asked.

"No time to explain. With the others captured by Walker we don't know how much time is left before they are turned over to someone else."

"Oh no." Danny said.

"What is it Sweet heart?" Codiak said.

"Plasmius is behind this huh?"

"I hate to admit it but yes he is." David said.

"Why does he decide to kidnap them now?" Blake asked.

"Duh, he wants their powers right away. He grew impatient." Sarita said.

"I have to agree with her." Gertrude said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Dani asked.

"For Chris to end the show." Danny said.

"What will happen with the seven of us going to Walker's jail?" David started.

"What are you doing?" Codiak asked.

"Ending it for him. Will these guys survive? Will I be back on the show when this is over?"

"You better be." Dani said.

"Ok, now that was not called for. Tune in next time on Total Drama Halfa!" David said then gets tackled by Dani. "Nor that."

**I David said tune in next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Commentary**

Well previously on Total Drama Halfa, Chris has decided to send the campers on a wild chase after a turkey. The turkey had a way to make ghost powers go crazy. I am seriously going to kill Chris since I am doing it instead of Chef.

Some people had lost control of their powers. Danny's went crazy for at least a hour. Blake and Tom, however, had lost all control and ended up being frozen because of Dani. My girlfriend can be smart sometimes.

Icy Waters won the challenge, and Tom was voted off. After the elimination I came back and found out that Dani, Danny, Sarita, Blake, Codiak, and Gertrude were the only ones not captured by Walker and his men. Now the seven of us have to free seventeen campers. I am going to get Chris for this when the battle is over.

**End Commentary**

The seven halfas that were not captured were outside Walker's jail, and they were invisible since they did not want to get captured. They had their backs against the wall trying to avoid Walker's men patrolling.

"You sure that this will work?" Blake whispered.

"Either it does or it doesn't." Danny said.

"I'm taking the alternate route." David said. He transformed from his ghost form into his human form.

"Wow he is even better in human form." Dani said.

"Luckily we can walk through as humans." Gertrude said.

"I'll see you guys inside." David ran into the wall and went through.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Danny asked. They all nod. "Good I do not want to go through it again." They went through the front door. They stayed invisible and went to the cells where everyone else was.

"I am glad that you six made it to your doom." Walker said shooting his device capturing them.

"Well that went well." Sarita said.

"I got one question to ask you punks. Where's the boy that disappeared at the Far Frozen?"

"How should we know? We never knew where he went after his disappearance." Dani said.

"He never returned." Danny said.

"Quite the contrary my boy. I know that he has returned." Plasmius said. "Forget the six he is somewhere inside the building already separate from the group."

"I am sorry but this clone Dani will self-destruct in 3…"

"Get that thing out of here!" Walker yelled. Bullet grabbed the clone.

"2…"

"Oh man." Bullet said with worry.

"1…" Bullet threw the 'clone' and went back inside. Dani smiled and freed herself from her bonds. "I am so smart."

"Where's the explosion?"

"In your face." Dani kicked Bullet in the face making him hit the door hard. She grabs a device from his pocket and smiles. "Time to visit an old friend."

David wandered through the jail and found what he was looking for. "Well it is time to free Danny's friend Wulf." He makes an ice key able to fit the door and unlocks it. Wulf jumps out at David. "Listen Wulf I am a friend of Danny's."

(I do not know Esperanto.) "Prove it." Wulf said.

"Right now he and five other people I know are trying to stop Walker and Plasmius from capturing all of us and take our powers."

"I wish that it was going to be easy. I have the shock collar on again."

"Not a problem." Dani said. She presses the button and the shock collar comes right off.

"Why are you here?" David asked.

"They were captured."

"How did you escape?"

"Pretended I was a clone bomb."

"Nice, but we still have to save the others now." David, Wulf, and Danny flew off to find the others. "Alright Wulf and Dani free the others while I distract the guards."

"I am not losing you again."

"Who said you were?" Wulf grabs Dani and goes to free the others. "Time to cause some ruckus." He transforms back to his ghost form and smiles. He flies into the eating area and looks around. "Now the fun begins."

"Once we get out of this dump I am going to hunt down that ghost child." Skulker said.

"We can't escape this time because Walker has twice as many guards this time." Desiree said.

"Not to mention if Walker gets his hands on some of the new halfas that are now out there." Spectra said.

"I need some good technology anyway to break out." Technus said.

"You guys need a way out?" David said invisible.

"Who said that?" Skulker asked.

"I'm not showing myself to you guys."

"Show us where you are dipstick." Ember said.

"Just follow my lead." David flies up and starts shooting some of the guards with fire. "Hey guards looking for me?"

"That's the one that disappeared from the host." One guard said.

"Yes, now you wish that the others were free now." David punches him in the stomach and grabs the cuffs device and threw it to Skulker.

"Time to start this fight." HE starts firing at the ghosts.

Dani and Wulf got to the hall and found Walker and Plasmius. "You sure did a nice trick on my guards." Walker said. "You are still going to pay for that though."

"Dani look out!" Elana said. Plasmius got behind her only to be shot in the face with an ecto blast from Dani's feet.

"Nice try."

Some guards start running away towards Walker. "What's going on?"

"He's here sir. He is making a jail break happen." The guard said.

"This isn't good." Plasmius said.

"Yeah and you two are horrible watchers." Spirit said.

"You know Dani and Wulf just freed all of us." Briana said. She got out her guitar and blasted them into the eating room.

"Nice shot." Danny said. The twenty-three chased after the two and saw David, Skulker, Ember, Spectra, Technus, Box Ghost, and Desiree attacking Walker and Plasmius.

"You are so going to pay for putting us in here." Ember said. She blasted the two with a big punch from her guitar.

Plasmius got up. "I am going to teach you guys a lesson." He turned himself into four Plasmius' and attacked.

"Hey Vlad, you might be smart, but you aren't very bright." Tom said firing some fire at him. Chad got out his yo-yos and made some blades pop out of them. Zena covered the string with fire, and Chad took off and attacked.

"Time to show you how fire really works." Chad hit one of the clones in the face with the blades. "Now that's what I am talking about."

"You are going to pay for that." The clone Vlad said. He flies up to punch Chad, but Shox came up and shocked him to the core making him disappear.

"One down two to go besides the original." Shox said.

Sarita pulled out her bow and arrow and shot some of the guards down. "This is easier than I thought."

"Hey Sarita look out!" Brendan yelled. She was hit by one of the guards in the back of the head.

"Alright, I have been holding back my powers. Not it is time to show what I am made of." She transformed into her ghost form and smiled. "Now it is time to meet Luna." She fired her arrows from her bow. One arrow turned into ectoplasm goo and got the guard stuck the wall. The other arrow turned into ice and captured three guards in ice.

"I did not see that coming." Brendan said. He made a sword and started to fight some guards down.

"I am not going to be captured again." Erik said. The clone Vlad was battling Danny and Dani. "Guys get back." The two get back as Erik releases a ghost wail on the clone. The clone freezes right in place then disappears. "I have taken one of those stupid clones." He smiled.

Minata transformed into a hawk and started to peck on the guards. She transformed into a wolf and howled at them. She gave them some scars and bites on their ghostly bodies. "Time to try something new." She saw the ghostly moon. She drew a shape of the moon and made it into her new weapon that she was still trying to master.

"Woah." Brendan said.

"Nice." Erik said.

She jumped into the air and threw the moon sword. She hit the guards and made them go into unconsciousness. The moon sword came back to her hand. "Now it is time to have fun." She turned into a cheetah and attacked another one of Vlad's clones. She hit Vlad hard then turned back into a wolf. The clone came up and got hit by Wulf.

"What do you think?" Brendan asked.

"I think that she has got some moves." Erik said.

"Well I am going to ask her."

"No I am."

"Oh no, you're not."

"May you two be quiet and continue fighting." Le'Fae said. She flew into the air and hit four guards down with her ecto-blasts. "This is too easy."

Teddy and Frank were surrounded by eight guards. "Hey brother let's try out a new move of ours." Frank said.

"Sur thing." Next thing that happened surprised the guards. Frank grabbed Teddy and kicked the guard. Frank shot one guard as it was coming to him. Teddy jumped on Frank and they made a ecto blast big enough to make the guards all fly back into the wall. "Now that's what I am talking about." Teddy said.

Gertrude was running around knocking down the guards with Codiak on her back. Codiak was firing her ecto-blasts at the guards while passing by them. "Ok now I think that I am going to be sick."

"Don't count on me slowing down."

"I mean that I thin you should pay attention to where you are running." The girls crash into the kitchen part of the place and saw the Lunch Lady.

"Hello children what is going on out there?" She asked.

"A little fight against Plasmius and Walker." Codiak said.

"Time to show them not to change the menu." She left and charged at the guards.

"She gets angry with anything dealing to food." Gertrude said.

"No kidding." Codiak agreed.

David saw Minata and Wulf destroy the last of the clones and smiled. "Carly, Erik, and Danny, it is time to make the biggest storm of ice Vlad has ever seen." The four get together and formed a big ice ball. Carly created the water while the other froze it and made it bigger with her adding water along with it. "Chad, Tom, and Zena, it is time to flood the place. Everyone else leave now." Everyone left the place except Walker and his men, Plasmius, and the four of them. The four melt the ball and flooded the jail. They left the place still flooded. David froze the water as everyone was leaving.

"Now where were we?" Technus said.

"I am going to put your pelt on my wall now, whelp." Skulker said.

"Um you might want to check the others behind me." Danny said.

"Time for us to go back." Dani said.

"Where do we go though?" Tom asked.

"Wulf knows where to go since he was suppose to take you in the Specter Speeder." David said.

Wulf motioned the four to follow him. The four said goodbye. "I'll see you guys again." Spirit said.

"Well it looks like my campers have decided to come home." Chris said. "I am going to let you guys get reacquainted for now so have a good time."

**There will be a continue part since I like making two parts with the chapters elimination or not.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Chris was never worried about us!" Elana said.

"Of course he wasn't worried about us. He only cares about his show so he can make some money." David said.

"I say that we give him a piece of our minds." Dani said.

"No need." Danny and David said.

"Why?" Le'Fae asked. David and Danny smiled.

"What did you guys do?" Blake asked.

"Oh Chris has a hard time finding some good clothes since all his clothes are torn and all connections outside the island have been disconnected." Danny said.

"That's only the third of it he also has no blankets without something on it, and I mean something big." David said.

"What's the third?" Chef asked.

"His dinner." Danny and David said.

"Oh, I am going to love serving this to him."

"Actually all his clothes that are torn also have a big stain on them as well." Sarita said.

"How…" Danny starts.

"After you left she came with some juice to cover his clothes with." David said.

"To bad for Tom, he would have loved doing the pranks." Blake said.

"Well Dani and I have some time alone for now."

"Why?" Briana asked.

"We made a deal to spend time with each other when he returned." Dani said. The couple leaves everyone in the mess hall.

"Alright who is messing with my wireless calling?" Chris yelled.

"No one, we just blocked it forever now." Chad whispered.

"Yes we did." Danny whispered in agreement.

Meanwhile in the forest, Dani and David were walking in the forest then saw Erik and Brendan on lookout on Minata. "HEY GUYS!" David yelled. The guys fell out of the tree and hit the ground head first.

"What was that for?" Erik asked.

"To see if you guys are full alert." Dani said.

"Now I have a headache because of you." Brendan said.

"Well if there is one thing I learned about girls." David said.

"Which you haven't." Dani said.

"Is to not spy on them. They will never date you for doing that."

"Really? I never knew that." Brendan said.

"That's because it's not true. I spied on many girls and dated them." Erik said.

"Did you tell them that you did?" David asked.

Erik sighed. "David wins and Erik loses." Dani said.

"When I did tell them, they left me." Erik said.

"DAVID!" Chris yelled.

"Um, I think the moment is over." David said then ran.

"Why did he run away?" Brendan asked.

"Best prank that can last for a long time." Dani said.

Minata was walking through the forest alone and happy. She was walking then saw David running. "I don't want to know."

"Good. Oh, Erik and Brendan were spying on you."

"Oh boy, why may I ask?"

"I figure that they want to ask you out."

"You know. I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Erik is on the other team."

David smiles. "I get it. Use it as an advantage for our team."

"Oh I will." She walks away towards the mess hall.

"Well I am seriously going to get David for this prank. Danny however is all tied up for the moment." Chris said.

"This isn't funny Chris." Danny said tied upside down over a cliff.

"Yes it is actually. What will happen next time? Will Danny get down?" Chef taps him on the shoulder. "What?"

"He's already down." Chef said.

"." Chris runs fast to his trailer and shuts the door.

"." David said.

"Therehasgototbeawaysowedon'tsoundlikelunatics." Shox said.

"Heissodeadwhenthisgetsfixed." Maddy said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Commentary**

Previously on Total Drama Halfa, seven of our campers that were not captured had gone to Walker's jail to free the other seventeen campers. I have to say David put up a mean fight on Walker and Vlad Plasmius. I should put a contract with them but wait they tried to ruin my show so the answer is no!

The seven had entered the place. David went one way to free Wulf. However the others got captured. Dani faked she was a bomb clone and got away and found a remote on Bullet's belt. She grabbed it and freed Wulf from the shock collar. Wulf and Dani had gone to free the other twenty-two campers from being captured.

David decided to start the biggest jail break ever known in the ghost zone. With the help of Ember, Skulker, Desiree, Lunch Lady, Spectra, Technus, and the annoying Box Ghost David and the campers had defeated Walker and Plasmius and left the jail in ice. I am not going to mention what they did to me.

**End Commentary**

"Glad David decided for the twenty of us to be around a camp fire tonight." Codiak said to Danny.

"Get a room." Dani said.

"Why is David doing this again?" Elana asked.

"He wanted something to do something for our victory against Skulker since Chris won't do a thing." Danny said.

David comes walking with marshmallows, gram crackers, and chocolate. "Hey guys who wants to make some night snacks?"

"Dude this night couldn't get any better." Blake said. Everyone started to grab a marshmallow and cook it. David nodded his towards Minata. She smiled.

"Hey Erik may you hold my stick?" She said.

"Sure." Erik grabs her stick then she walks off.

"Well you guys enjoy yourselves." David gets up.

"Where you doing, dude?" Chad asked.

"I haven't gotten any sleep from where I was because I was doing something busy." He leaves the campfire. Then he whispers, "You better make sure this works Minata."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it works." She said then gives two thumbs up. "You weren't kidding about sleep were you?"

"Nope." He yawns then goes to bed.

Confessional: Minata: Ok for the record the plan is to make Erik fall for me. The I make him do what I want.

"Where'd you go?" Sarita asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom." Minata said.

The girls nodded and continued eating. "You know, I heard these woods were haunted one time." Colton said.

"Dude, don't start." Shox said.

"I'm serious. The guy who haunted these woods wasn't a ghost at the time. His name was Fire. He was always on fire no matter where he went even in bed asleep. He ran away and found himself going through a portal. He tried to go back but the portal closed. He always tried to control his fire in these woods. No one ever saw him again."

Everyone starts laughing. "That is the most ridiculous story I have ever heard." Brendan said.

"Dude what type of weirdo believes that?" Codiak asked.

"The one who saw it happen." A voice said.

"Who said that?" Le'Fae asked.

"It's probably David playing a trick on us." Elana said.

"David was the reason why I died. You nineteen weirdoes will go first then he'll be next." The boy jumps out of the trees and lands in front of them. "I am going to enjoy beating you losers down."

Confessional: Briana: Why did Colton have to tell that story! There, got it out of my system.

"You had to tell us that story." Blake said.

"Well don't look at me." Colton defended himself. Everyone ran away from the boy and went into the forest.

"Who should Chef attack first?" Chris said in his trailer. "Well David will be caught eventually. Clockwork said if he doesn't get any sleep I am going to be in more trouble than I already am." He presses the intercom. "Go ahead and get whoever you want to catch."

The boy smiled and chased down the halfas. He was following Shox and Blake until they found themselves at a cliff. "Nice Blake, you ran us to a cliff." Shox said. The boy smiled and threw a smoke bomb. The bomb went off and made them lose consciousness.

"Two down eighteen to go." He drags them away. Dani watched that happened.

"I have got to get David." Dani flew off to the cabins.

"Tell me why we left the love birds go a different way?" Gertrude said.

"We're not even on the same team Gertrude so don't ask me." Zena said.

"I just wanted to get my mind off of that guy coming to get everyone."

"I know. Sorry I lost my temper but just don't tell me about your problems with your team, and I will do the same."

"How about some no powers for a while." The boy said then throws two electronic devices on them making them lose their powers.

"What just happened?" Gertrude asked.

"Your powers are now neutralized for the night." He grabs them by the necks and takes them away.

"Well he has caught four of them already." Chris said.

"Well he caught some easy ones I think that their easy anyway." Chef said.

"David, you need to wake up." Dani said shaking him.

"What Danielle?" He mumbled.

"There is an evil guy trying to catch all of us."

"What else?"

"He mostly wants you." David opened his eyes wide and got up.

"He's here?"

"What's his name?"

"His actual name is Pete. He is called Fire because of what he did with his powers so I banished him into the Ghost Zone. The government killed him when they found him."

"This is a living nightmare."

"The only reason he's back is because…"

"Because?"

"Chris is so dead."

"Figures, but can't we play along this time?"

"Oh we are."

Pete walked around and captured Erik for being deceived by Minata, Brendan who wasn't paying attention to the surroundings, Sarita who was actually the hardest of everyone he caught because she got away three times, Briana was the second hardest because of a freeze howl, Danny and Codiak were caught in a giant net for not paying attention to their surroundings again, Chad was the best of his fighting challengers though he lost twice to Chad but the third time Chad was hit in the head by a board he smiled with his clone, Elana was one person that was still free even with his trying to allure her into traps she was caught when she got electrocuted, and now he has to get only eight more.

"Danielle, we need to find the others." David said then crashed into Colton.

"Well thank goodness I'm not the only one not captured by that guy." Colton said.

"Yeah we saw some other captured." Minata said as she got out of the woods.

"You trapped Erik." Carly said.

"Not on purpose."

"Well at least I was able to round the others." Le'Fae said.

"You didn't round us up. We found you." Damion said.

"Seriously?" Maddy asked

"I don't want any more arguments." David said. "I'm really tired right now and we need to catch Pete."

"I'm surprised that you still remember me David." Pete said coming at them. "I love a challenge." He throws a smoke bomb at the group. David freezes the bomb only for it to go off a little making Colton and Damion lose consciousness.

"Great, one guy and five girls fighting Pete." Dani said.

"This is so going to be easy." Pete said then shoots fir at everyone. David smiled.

"You forgot who also has that power." David said.

"You forgot the side effects."

"Actually the side effects gave me more power instead of losing it." David said. "You wonder how my elements got super moves."

"That was me."

"It affects the powers of the element different instead of making them disappear except I did lose intangibility." David punches Pete in the face and Pete loses consciousness. "I forgot to mention that my powers make me three times as stronger as a normal halfa as well." Then David drags Pete with the girls following holding Damion and Colton to Chris's RV. "Alright Chris this better be a good reason other than my team won the challenge."

"Alright fine, yes your team wins. Icy Waters will have an elimination ceremony tonight." Chris said.

**Danny, Le'Fae, Chad, Gertrude, Erik, Madeline, Damion, Briana, Colton, and Codiak are the people voting here people. I need your vote if one of these people is yours. Until next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

"The votes have been casted, and I have to say that I am actually surprised by the votes." Chris said. "In fact here are some confessionals about the votes."

Confessional list:

Chad: My team needs to be smart enough to show no fear when it comes to fighting so I vote Damion for being chicken.

"I wasn't being a chicken!" Damion exclaimed.

Codiak: I have to vote our sort of magical teammate. I am not being rude; I just don't know who to vote right now.

"I understand." Le'Fae said.

Erik: If I would vote anyone it would probably be Damion. He is pretty strong, but I just don't feel like trusting him.

"Oh boy." Damion said.

Danny: I feel like I need to beat someone up right now because of a story. So I will vote Colton.

"I should have seen that coming." Colton said.

Damion: Let's see. I have to vote Codiak. No offense but with Danny being with you more makes our team weaker than it already is.

"Thanks a lot." Codiak said.

Le'Fae: To be honest. I have no idea who to vote. So I vote Maddy.

Madeline: I can't decide on my vote so I vote Colton.

"You voted me?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah sorry." Le'Fae said.

Colton: Who to vote? I have your vote right here. I vote off Chad.

"Nice." Danny said smoothly.

Briana: I hate it when someone has to die by the government, and I hate to know how it happened because of a rumor told in a story. I vote Colton.

"Harsh." Colton said.

Gertrude: Truth be told I don't care who I get rid of. I would vote Colton because of how selfish he was to the team.

"Burn!" Chad and Erik yelled laughing.

"I guess that this is goodbye then?" Colton asked.

"Yes, my good man it is." Chris said. Colton gets up and leaves on the Specter Speeder. They start hearing someone singing.

"Who's singing?" Chad asked.

"Let's find out." Le'Fae said. The team walks over to the stage where the other team was, and they see David singing on stage.

_What's new Scooby-Doo?  
We're coming after you  
You're gonna solve that mystery  
I see you Scooby-Doo  
The trail leads back to you  
What's new Scooby-Doo?_

What's new Scooby-Doo?  
We're gonna follow you  
You're gonna solve that mystery  
We see you Scooby-Doo  
We're coming after you  
What's new Scooby-Doo?

Don't look back, you may find another clue  
The Scooby Snacks will be waiting here for you

What's new Scooby-Doo?  
We're coming after you  
You're gonna solve that mystery  
I see you Scooby-Doo  
The trail leads back to you  
What's new Scooby-Doo?

Na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
What's new Scooby-Doo?

Everyone claps for him. "Why did you sing that song?" Chad asked.

"I decided to sing some strange song that had a wire connected to a speaker that was in Chris's RV." David said.

"Where is Chris then?" Codiak asked.

"If the calculations were right he should be hanging onto the cliff over there." Carly pointed to the area where Chef was getting Chris back onto the ground.

"David! Do you think that was funny?" Chris asked.

"Yes it was Chris. I have gotten my revenge again." David said smiling. He walks off and decides to go around the forest. Everyone watches him leave into the forest.

"What's he doing?" Chef asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Well I have to take over for the ending since Chris has ringing in his ears." Chef said. "I have to say that he deserved it. Will we find out why David just wondered off? Will Danny focus on Codiak or the game more? Will Chris get his hearing back, which I hope he doesn't? Find out next time on Total Drama Halfa!" Erik comes out of the woods on Chris's four-wheeler. "This is not going to end well."

**See you next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Commentary**

Previously on Total Drama Halfa, the final twenty decided to be around a campfire for the night after a victory against Walker and Plasmius. David left early to get some sleep since he didn't sleep much while being who knows where. Minata was having some fun of her own though.

Colton had decided to tell the others a scary story of something that actually happened. The campers end up running into the boy named fire and ran for their lives. Fire had captured almost every camper from the island in almost a few minutes. Danielle decides to wake up David and tell him what is going on.

David rounds up the remaining campers to fight the Fire who was also known as Pete. During the fight two of the remaining campers went unconscious fighting Fire. David's team won invincibility because they had more survivors than the other team. Colton had also been kicked off due to having no sense in keeping a promise on telling another scary story.

**End Commentary**

"Well Chris still can't hear which is good for us." Carly said.

"Yeah, but it is bad for David." Dani said. "He can't participate in this challenge coming up."

"Why does this have to happen to us?" Blake asked.

"Do to recent misfortune David gets to participate because Chris still can't hear." Chef said coming into the mess hall.

"So he'll never know that David will return until it is too late." Sarita said.

"Well at least the best player on the team is here." Shox said.

Confessional: David: Chris never said that I couldn't enter the challenge in the first place. I have to say that Chris shouldn't be hosting the show for one reason. He doesn't care about anyone except himself.

"At least David's not doing the dishes." Dani said.

"Oh yes what happened was so worth watching including the part where Chris didn't hear it." Briana said.

**Flashback**

Erik was riding Chris's four-wheeler. "Life is great!" He yelled. He decided to see what will happen if he almost crashes the four-wheeler at full speed. David watched and smiled.

"He is going to get in trouble." David said.

Erik crashed the four-wheeler and was flung out of the four-wheeler and crashed into Chad who was in the confessional. "How did I get in here?"

"Um, I was about to give a confessional, but you kind of entered before I could even speak one word. So what happened?"

"I crashed Chris's four-wheeler."

"Wasn't that David's job?"

"He just made Chris have ringing in his ears. Someone needed to give him a new lesson." They gave a high five and fist pound.

**End Flashback**

"Why did he want to do something so stupid?" Le'Fae asked.

"He wanted to try something." Danny said.

"Hey, Chris lost his four-wheeler again, and should any of us care?" Chad asked.

"Yes, we should care because I don't want to keep fixing it." Elana said finishing the repairs. She walked over to her team and shook her head. "At least David tried something new this time."

"Yeah, and that includes destroying the speakers when Chris heard the blast." Brendan said laughing.

"Chris destroyed the speaker not David." Dani reminded him.

"True, I can't kill Chris no matter how I try." Elana said.

"Actually you can, but you would be arrested for murder." David said.

"He's got you there." Chef said smiling. "Anyway, today's challenge is a simple thing of fight your fear."

"Wait what?" Blake asked.

"You heard me. All of you will be fighting your darkest fear."

Confessional: Blake: He is seriously going to regret that.

Confessional: Elana: Why me?

"Well look at that. Here comes the circus full of clowns." Chef said laughing.

Elana gulped, "Again why me?"

"You are afraid of clowns? This is so going to be entertaining." Brendan said. David elbowed him.

"I think that I know who should be tortured next." Chef looked at Brendan in the face.

Confessional: Brendan: Should have kept my mouth shut.

Chef grabbed a clown uniform. "You have to wear this suit for six hours and act like a clown during the six hours, Elana."

"Oh man." Elana left to change her clothes.

Erik and Chad smiled and waved. "Hey Chad come here." Chef said.

Chad walked over to him and saw a pit full of snakes. "Oh no, please don't make me do it."

"Dude if you don't do it we lose the challenge." Erik said.

"No worries, none of them are poisonous for now." Chef said smirking.

"Not funny Chef." Chad said.

"Just walk through the pit and it will be over in a snap." Chad gulped.

Confessional: Chad: If I die my will is somewhere in my room for you to find mom.

Chad started walking across the pit. "This is really disgusting." He makes it across the pit and says, "There I am done now. Please do not remind me."

Briana was left in a room completely dark for two hours. "Don't worry about yourself girl. You will be fine." She tried to calm down her nerves.

"Well look who is coming down here. Here come the assassins." Chef said. Le'Fae was watching what Chef was doing until she heard that word.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said then starts running.

"You better run because no one escapes the assassins." The leader said.

"This is a nightmare." Le'Fae flew into the air.

"Hey David, are you ready to break a bone?" Chef asked.

"Let's get this over with so I can heal it." David said.

"Good I am breaking both of your arms." Everyone heard two loud snaps coming from David's arms. "Ok, why didn't you yell?"

"I fear it mostly, but I lost my scream because of a few accidents."

Minata was put in a room full of equipment that had just disappeared. "You think being friends with you is what we want?" A guy said.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"You are worthless to the team." A girl said.

"Why didn't you save us?" Another guy said.

"What?" Minata asked in fear. A screen pulled up and showed her whole team dying except her.

"You killed us." Another said.

"No!" She yelled.

"She lost." Chef said leaving her there. David watched her a little more.

"You will never be strong." Someone said.

"In order for you to be strong is to fight your worst fear." Evil David said.

"You're still wise after what she did to us?" Evil Dani said.

"I see where my heart lives, and it lives to help others no matter what." Minata said getting up.

David started to clap, "Chef gave up on you, but I know who won in this challenge Minata." She smiled.

"He is so going to pay."

"It was Chris's idea though."

"Ok Chris this is getting annoying."

Chris was in the behind the scenes area watching. He pulls down the headphones. "Ok, my ears are still ringing and I heard that. Why did David make my ears ring like this?"

"Only time will tell." Clockwork said behind him and disappeared.

"Ok who said that?" He turns around and sees nothing. "Maybe that was my imagination."

"Hey Damion, look how happy those ghosts are." Chef said pointing to some ghosts.

"Oh no." Damion said.

"We love being happy all the time. Come join us." One of them said.

"Get me out of here!" He starts running for his life.

"Hey Chef, Minata had won the challenge not lost." David said coming up to him.

"Oh man, I am so going to be dead." Chef said. "Anyway Danny, you have to fight with your evil self."

"Oh snap, I am going to fight some one I'd rather not fight." Danny said.

"Hello Daniel." Dan said.

"This is a nightmare!" Danny starts fighting him the best he could.

"Come on Daniel you can do better than that." He throws Danny into a tree.

"Um Danny, play something he doesn't know about." Chad suggested.

"Got it." Danny got up and smiled. "Time for the weather to become really cold." He jumps up and freezes Dan right on the spot and sucks him into the Fenton Thermos. "I win again."

"Leave me alone!" Damion yelled and kept on running for his life.

"Codiak, this will be easy for you and Carly have to hold a spider for ten seconds and you two will be done." Chef said.

"Ok." Both girls say. They look at the two spiders and gulp. They pick one up each and hold it for ten seconds.

"Danielle, look what I have." Chef was holding a Vlad board. "One hug and you are done."

"Not to that loser even if he is made of cardboard." Dani said.

"Dani, it is only one little hug." David said. Dani sighed and hugged it. Elana came up to her teammates not wearing the suit.

"Where is the clown suit?" Zena asked.

"The clowns ripped it to shreds." Elana said and smiled.

"Well looks like Le'Fae was caught by the assassins." Chef said.

"I thought that they would kill her." Dani said.

"They are not real assassins but they were close."

"I lost and now I am doomed." Le'Fae said.

"I hoped that I lost the happy people." Damion said coming up.

"All you had to do was take a picture with them and you were done except you made them lost in the woods." Chef said angrily.

"You never told me that."

"They did."

"Nice going man, where is Erik anyway?" Chad asked.

"Oh he's in a room all alone for two hours."

"How much longer?"

"Five more minutes."

"This is the worst thing that Chef has ever done to me." Erik said in the room that was locked and ghost proof. "I just hope that they do not leave me in here."

"Here is a snapping turtle." Chef removed the blanket showing a the turtle. "If Sarita passes this challenge well the Fireballs of Doom will probably win again even if everyone hasn't done it yet."

"We still have three more to go on our team." Carly said.

"Yes, but they already lost twice and the other one left is Maddy. Only one person has to pass on your team if she doesn't." Chef said.

"What is Maddy's fear?" Le'Fae asked.

"She has to run across a puddle of blood."

"Oh this is not going to go well." Maddy said. Chef showed her the puddle. She sighed and started running across it. She tried not to look down but failed when she looked down to see if the end was near. She fainted right at the sight.

"Well so much for a victory for us." Erik said walking up to everyone else.

"Your team had lost only if Sarita wins this challenge." Chef said.

"Oh man what do I have to do?" Sarita asked.

"Pick one up and pet the turtle even if it snaps at you and caught your finger which will be some extra points."

She grabs the snapping turtle and pets it. It snapped at her but didn't catch any of her fingers. "I'm done right?"

"Yes your team wins." Chef smiled. "Icy Waters has to be at the elimination ceremony again."

"Your fear was breaking a bone?" Dani asked out of nowhere.

"Oh boy." David said.

"Wait! What about me Chef?" Gertrude asked walking up to him. "You forgot my fear."

"Actually you already passed the test when you were in an invisible force field that Chris made. You were standing there for four hours, and it only lasted for two." Chef said.

"You are so dead later on Chef." Gertrude said.

"Oh, Blake and Zena passed during the night. So they already won even if Sarita didn't do the challenge." Chef said.

**Danny, Le'Fae, Chad, Gertrude, Erik, Madeline, Damion, Briana, and Codiak are the people voting here people. I need your vote if one of these people is yours. Until next time**


	19. Chapter 19

"The votes are in, and I have to say losing is not really the best thing for the team." Chef said. "Eight bags of candy for only eight of the nine."

"Get on with it already." Le'Fae said.

"Fine. Danny, Le'Fae, Codiak, Briana, Gertrude, Erik, Chad, and Damion." Chef said and gave the bags away.

"Wait what? I was voted off because of my fear of blood." Maddy said.

"Yes you were." Chris said coming into view.

"Is your hearing back?" Chef asked.

"In his dream." Elana said coming into view. "He has an ear piece so his hearing can be focused for at least two hours."

"Really?" Codiak asked.

"Yes I do. Maddy, I hate to say goodbye but…Wait I don't hate saying goodbye they do." Chris said pointing to her teammates.

"Very funny Chris." Maddy said getting into the Specter Speeder. "I will get you for this Chris."

"Shame. No one gets their revenge on me." Chris said leaving.

Elana walked over to the guys' cabin. She knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. David answered and smiled, "The piece is in his ear?"

"Yes it is. Chris said one thing that made me not regret this." She said.

"Tell me."

"No one gets their revenge on me."

David smiled. "Chris is really going to hate me for doing this."

"What will happen to Chris? What do those guys have planned for Chris? What chris said will be true or false?" Chef said.

"I say false." Blake said in view of the camera.

"Do not interrupt me again Blake." Chef said in anger. "Find out next time on Total Drama Halfa!"

"Why are Shox and Brendan in a deep sleep?" Elana asked.

"This is going to be hard to explain." Chef said.


	20. Chapter 20

**Commentary**

Previously on whatever this show is, the contestants had to face their worst fears. I would say that had to be a nightmare for most of them. Some fears were completely stupid. I mean seriously who is afraid of happy people and does not win the challenge. Only problem I forgot who it was.

Oh my head is really killing me. I wonder what Elana put in those whatever their called things in my ears. Anyway the contestants had faced the worst things that they could. Snapping turtles, spiders, and breaking bones had to be the worst fears ever except I guess that he never broke a bone so he has a reason.

The votes were casted and Maddy had gotten voted off by her team do to her fear of blood. I do not remember what happened after that because whatever those things in my ears were made me black out and lose some of my whatever it is called.

**End Commentary**

Everyone was eating in the mess hall and having a wonderful breakfast. "You guys made Chris lose his memory?" Codiak asked.

"I'm not the one to brag but he only lost some of it." Elana said.

"He only forgot a few things." David said. "Only problem is that we don't know what memories he lost."

"I'll tell you what I lost." Chris said entering the mess hall. "I forgot what some of your names are, what this show is called, and whatever Chloe Elana put in my ears."

"Hoe many of us do you remember?" Shox asked.

"He only remembers two of you guys." Chef said holding an ax.

"David, serve some eggs and bacon please." Chris said.

"Looks like we know the two now." Le'Fae said.

"I only remember them because of some recent events." Chris said glaring at them. "The challenge today since I don't remember your names will be a prize challenge no whatever it is called. You two are in so much whatever punishment we give you on this…"

"Wheel." Chef said completing the sentence.

"Thanks Chef." They left the room.

"He forgot to mention the challenge." Brendan said.

"Actually Chris disqualified us since we did that and told us that we were in charge of the challenge." Elana said. David pulled out two pieces of paper from his pocket and hands one to her. "I am not wearing that pink dress that Chef whore from earlier seasons that he did with Chris."

Suddenly they hear someone coming into the room. "Hey everyone." He said.

"Cody? What are you doing here?" David asked.

"Huh? David my good man, Chris invited me to help out since you made him lose some of his memory which is pretty nice." Cody said. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"You know Cody." Chad said.

"Yep, one of the reasons I became a halfa was when Cody and I went to the forest after my parents died and looked around to find something that haunted the forest. I didn't know at the time that my parents were dead. We walked around and found a house that was glowing. Cody wanted to go back, but I told him that he was chicken." David said.

"You called me a chicken heart fool who never did dare devil stuff." Cody said in defense.

"Anyway, we went into the house and found that it was empty at least that what we had thought at the time."

"What happened next scared us the most. We walked around and saw a green, red, yellow, blue, purple, and orange ball."

"Like a rainbow ball?" Carly asked.

"Yeah sort of like that. David decided to touch it since he said that it was calling his name."

"It was dude. I touched it with my entire hand, and it went right inside me." David said. "Cody watched what was happening."

"Mainly I wanted to run, but I wouldn't be a good friend if I left him there."

"He was tempted to leave as well." Everyone raised an eyebrow. "I know that they are the same thing, but he was. Anyway when the ball's light was completely inside me my view had changed."

"He only changed twice because his ghost side is really powerful."

"It is still hard to change into ghost form even with all the training that I had in the past few years."

"Actually the real reason is…" Cody stopped when David gave him a glare. "I'm telling them anyway."

"The real reason is that my powers are still developing and my ghost side can hardly be handled when all the power is unleashed."

"Meaning that you can use your powers at once without even trying." Danny said.

"Exactly my point, Cody had helped me train until he left to be on a reality game show."

"We haven't seen each other since he ran off when I returned home. You joined the game show yourself huh?"

"Clockwork told me to join. He gave some warnings that were going to happen. Oh, how is your wife Sierra doing?"

Cody gulped, "Why did you ask that?"

"Because she sent me a picture of the two of you at the water park in her hometown."

"SHE DID WHAT?"

"She told me that she found my number on your phone and sent me all twenty of the pictures that she took of you. Some are pretty funny."

"Oh man, I am so dead if the others find out."

"Don't worry. I blocked all the wireless communications for her to send anymore."

"Yeah but you just announced it on International TV."

"Yeah, she dared me to do it since she found out about my ghost half."

"Oh man, the others are so going to either make fun of me or congratulate me. Why couldn't she keep it a secret?"

"Because my Cody-Kin's, I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone and I did not want to sneak around when we were dating." Sierra said entering the room.

"Sierra, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I got a call from Chef to help out as well. Now we can spend more time together." She hugs him and spins around.

"He has an easy stomach remember." David said stopping her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"I am still not wearing a dress that was worn by Chef." Elana said changing the subject.

"May I see that card?" Dani asked. Elana gave her the card. "What does yours say David?"

"Mine says to kick back and relax and watch the torture while Cody and Sierra direct the show for now." David said. "I am not doing that for Chris."

"What's the challenge?" Damion asked.

"The challenge is quite simple since he never told us." Sierra said.

"Actually he told me that you guys get a break and one of them has to do what the card says." Cody said.

"You will wear the dress." Elana said.

"Do you care to back me up here Dani?" David asked smiling.

"Sorry but we have some business to attend to Elana." Dani grabbed David's card. "His embarrassment is to make Elana do embarrassing stunts."

"I didn't want to do that."

"At least he protects the people on his team from major embarrassment." Erik said.

"Come on Cody let's go swimming." Sierra said grabbing Cody and drags him outside.

"Help me." He managed to get out before he was gone in a flash.

"Well how about us hanging out for the day then." Codiak said grabbing Danny and dragging him out of the mess hall.

"Hey Minata, want to go for a walk?" Erik asked.

"Sure." They leave the place and walk off into the forest.

"Oh man." Brendan said leaving.

"Why is Erik interested in her?" Chad asked.

"Some things are just a mystery. Want to go for a walk?" Le'Fae asked.

"I have nothing else to do so sure." They walk off leaving everyone else there with their eyebrows raised.

"Well I am not wearing the dress." Elana said.

"They do have the notice for future torture if we don't do this." David said. "I'll face future torture." He throws his card away and leaves the room with Dani.

"Choose wisely Elana." Dani said.

The guys left the room leaving Carly, Gertrude, Briana, Sarita, Zena, and Elana. "They abandoned us." Zena said dryly.

"I wonder what Sierra is doing with Cody." Briana said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Carly said. They left the room with Elana having to deal with the thought almost by herself.

"I'll do it. I wonder how much worse it could get if I don't do it at all." Elana said.

"Well expect major torture if you chose not to do it." Sarita said.

"Duh, David warned her." Gertrude said.

"This is going to be a long day." Elana said.

**Part 1 will be coming soon. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been busy with some family stuff.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Look Sierra, I love being with you since you are my wife, but I would like to hang out with my good friend David." Cody said trying to get off the bike she tied him to.

Sierra smiled, "Sorry Cody, but you have the entire season now to hang out with him until he gets eliminated." She kept on peddling the bike with Cody still trying to break free since she had just made it tighter.

David and Dani were watching them. Dani sighed, "Do you want to tell everyone tonight about you know who?"

"Yeah, I do. They might want to hear it from me instead of from someone else." David said.

"Um, how are we going to free Cody?"

"We're not. I just like to watch Sierra make Cody around places embarrassing him."

"Are you his friend?"

"Yeah, but you never want to mess with Sierra. I met her before Cody did."

"How?"

"We met at a electronic store. She was watching Total Drama Island since it was on the TV. We talked about some of the contestants and nothing else. When it was over she left."

"You have one weird history."

That night around the campfire, everyone was eating and having a good time except Elana. "I want to take off this stupid pink dress now."

"Ah, but you look so pretty." Sierra said.

"This belonged to Chef. I want it off now." She left to take it off.

"3…2…1…" David said.

"Ok, who locked the cabins up?"

"Just come back here. I have something to say to everyone." Elana came back and was not happy with David locking the door.

Minata was sitting next to Erik. When she heard David say that she popped her head at him and sighed. "This might be hard to explain." She said to herself.

"Well as you guys know that I have a girlfriend."

"Dude, we all know that Dani is your girlfriend." Blake said.

"Actually, I am not his girlfriend." Dani said.

"Wait a minute, how were you two able to trick us like that?" Le'Fae asked.

"Simple, we had common interest." David said.

"So who is your girlfriend?" Shox asked.

"I am." Everyone turned their head toward Minata.

"What?" Erik asked.

"We have been together before the show even started." David said. Minata walked up to him and hugged him.

"This was one relationship that we wanted to hide from everyone since Chris thought that no one had a boyfriend or a girlfriend from the outside world." Minata said.

"Dani knew?" Danny asked

"He told me after the day I kissed him on the cheek." Dani said.

"Then how come you threw the egg in my face and told me to not mess with your girl?" Damion asked.

"I couldn't tell anyone at that time so we faked our relationship." David said.

"You guys did pretty good faking a relationship." Carly said.

"You mean that Minata is not available." Brendan said. David and Minata nodded. "Who am I going to be with now?" Everyone started to leave the campfire.

Confessional: Erik: I have been used this entire time by Minata. I should have seen it coming.

Confessional: Elana: I want this stupid dress off me now!

"Wait a minute, when you disappeared how did you guys fake that?" Chad asked.

"Actually, that was the hardest part. We acted like it was a real life relationship then." Dani said.

Confessional: Carly: Ok, those guys are good.

Confessional: Shox: I never saw that coming.

Everyone watched David leave with Minata into the forest. "Ok, who agrees that hiding a relationship was a horrible idea?" Blake asked.

"No one should answer because David's relationship had to be a secret at the time." Cody said. "He told me that he had to hide it from Vlad because he is after David's powers."

"Wait, Vlad was after him as well?" Danny asked.

"Yes, he was after him for a couple of years before you became a halfa."

"How long ago was it when he touched that ball and got his powers?" Sarita asked.

"He was eight when he got the powers and now he is seventeen."

"You mean he had those powers for nine years." Briana said shocked. "He had those powers for a long time."

"His powers are still developing right now. I think that he is starting to develop the power of time now."

"Ok, how is that possible?" Erik asked.

"Unless that thing was made by the ghosts he can't be developing the powers." Danny said.

"That color ball was no ordinary ball that gave him ghost powers was it?" Le'Fae asked.

"No, he has some powers that you don't know about." Cody said. "He'll probably show them over time also."

"Well I'm off to bed." Elana said. "I am so getting this dress off now."

"Well it looks like your cousin doesn't have a guy to be with now." Codiak said. "She'll find one whenever she can."

"Well everyone had gotten that shocking news. I had even thought that was weird, and I'm the host of the show." Chris said. "I am glad that my memory had come back for the end of this show though."

"The effect was until tonight. Now help me get this dress off!" Elana said.

"I'm coming." Dani, Carly, Sarita, and Zena said.

"What new powers will David have? Will Elana ever get that dress off?"

"Not funny Chris!"

"Find out next time on Total Drama Halfa!"

**Until next time everybody.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Commentary**

Previously on Total Drama Halfa, I had decided to give the contestants a break from being tortured since I had lost some of my memory at the time. David and Elana were in charge of doing my way of torture to them since they were the reason that my memory was at the time.

Cody and Sierra had also arrived to have the time of their life being as the crew of the show. To my surprise, Cody and David were actually friends in the past. I never knew that nor did anyone else besides Cody himself. Sierra had made David embarrass Cody right on international TV. I did not want to be him at the time.

The most surprising part was that David refused to do the job I gave him while Elana was wearing the dress that belongs to Chef. David also revealed a relationship that he had before the show had even started. Minata was happy not to fake a relationship with anyone because she was getting annoyed by faking who she liked on the show. What will happen next? Find out right now on Total Drama Halfa!

**End Commentary**

"Everyone is tied up right?" Chris asked.

"Why do you want everyone tied up?" Sierra asked

"The challenge is to try to escape the room full of explosives."

"We have one little problem." Chef said.

"What is it this time?"

"David is already making breakfast." Cody said holding a plate full of eggs and bacon. "It is good."

"Fine, David will be the only one not participating in this challenge since he is awake." Chris said annoyed. "The rest are all locked up in their own room right?"

"Yes they are." Chef said. "We should have woken up earlier."

"At least we get a good breakfast from David." Sierra said.

In the private rooms, Minata woke up first. "What on earth? I am wearing ghost ropes, and I am also in a room full of explosives. I do like it when David finds out about the challenge and writes it on the wall for our team."

Confessional: David: I did not write on the walls. I didn't even know that there was a challenge going on at the time.

Everyone starts waking up and doing the same thing. "Welcome my contestants. I hope that you are all tied up right now." Chris said. The walls in between everyone start to move down. "The challenge is to get free from the bonds and escape from the place full of explosives since Cody wrote that on the wall. The team who has the most people still in the building loses. Oh, one more thing no one can help each other escape from the ropes. Good luck."

Everyone became frustrated and tried to break free from the bonds. Minata transformed into an ant and crawled out of the bonds. She transformed into a wolf and ran out of the room. She looked back and forth to see a way. She transformed into a raccoon and went into an air vent.

"She's going to make it for our team." Sarita said.

"All I am going to worry about is trying to break free of these bonds first." Blake said. He sped up his legs and made the ropes burn and break right off his legs. He did the same with his arms.

"Time to burn free." Zena said. She caught her ropes on fire and escaped her bonds.

"You know this might have been a little to easy for our contestants." Chef said eating some eggs.

"I would agree with you, but I made sure that there is only one exit." Chris said then stuffed his mouth with some bacon. "David is good at this."

"I just had two plates of bacon, egg, and ham pizza. No wait not egg I mean sausage." Sierra said excitedly.

"Is there any of that left?" Chef asked quickly.

"Yeah I think…" Chris and Chef ran out of the room in a hurry.

Confessional: Sierra: Chris and Chef want all the good food before the contestants arrive. I think David is up to something again. Nah, I highly doubt it.

"Where's the pizza?" Chris asked running into the kitchen.

David pointed at the pan. Chef and Chris grabbed a couple of slices each and started to eat. While they were eating Minata came into the kitchen yelling, "You locked us up for some of my boyfriend's food!"

"There's still some left." Cody said holding a plate for her.

"At least someone is a gentleman when it comes to food."

"David saved you a plate anyway. He also has a surprise for you at lunch."

"Now I have to go get ready." Minata grabbed her plate and went to her cabin.

Meanwhile in the room full of explosives, everyone broke free from the bonds and started to run around everywhere to find an exit. "Chris shut off all the exits." Erik said.

"He wouldn't let us die if he did now would he?" Chad asked.

"Of course not there has to be a way out." Le'Fae said. They run into a door. Erik opened the door and saw the outside.

"Finally." Erik ran outside with the other two following. "Now it is time to get some breakfast."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Chad said. The three run into the kitchen to find Chris and Chef lying on the ground with all the food gone. "Oh no, they didn't."

"They did." Le'Fae said. Erik grabbed some rope and tied them up.

"Let's see them get out of that." Erik said the left.

"Let's go for a walk." Chad said to Le'Fae. She nodded her head.

"We are running out of light here." Sarita said. She, Dani, and Zena were walking through the hallway.

"Fine." Zena said.

Confessional: Zena: Ok, Sarita is getting a little bossy. Also Dani is now going about trying to find a guy that is perfect for her. I am only on to win not to be tortured listening to my teammates complaining.

Zena made the flames bigger and accidentally started one of the small pieces of dynamite. "Do you guys hear something?" Zena asked.

Dani looked up and said, "You had just set off a piece of dynamite!" Sarita pulled out her bow and arrow and fired at the fuse and made it break apart only for the fuse to hit another part of more dynamite. "Time for us to get out of here." They ran until they got stuck up against the wall.

"Forget this wall." Sarita said. They all ran into the wall knocking it down for them to make it outside.

"I wonder how many people you guys are going to get stuck because of you two." Dani said then walked away.

Confessional: Sarita: Not my idea for it to get worse. If I lose Zena is going to get it.

"Running all around and I got to make it out." Blake started to sing while running. "I got to make it out."

"You think that you would win, but I know that you won't. You will not make it out." Gertrude started to sing next to him.

"Oh be quiet." They ran out the front door at the same time.

"I wish that I had my guitar right now." Briana said.

"May you please leave me alone?" Damion said. They kept on walking down the hallway. They see a hole in the wall. "Whoever did that I will say thank you." Damion jumped through the hole and cheered.

"You don't have to dramatic." Briana flew out of the hole and kicked Damion in the head.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to do it." She flew off with Damion chasing her.

Chris woke up and tried to get up only to find himself tied to a chair with Chef. "Alright whose idea was this?"

Sierra came walking in with some food and saw them tied up. "Wow, who did that?"

"Just untie us. I have to review the video of that one person who did this." Sierra shrugged and untied them. Chef went face first into the floor.

"Ow, what did I do?" Chef asked

"We have to watch the video and announce that the escape is over." Chris looks at his watch. "It was supposed to end ten minutes ago."

Shox made a hole in the wall with his electricity and smiled. "Time to get out of here."

He jumps out of the building only to hear. "The time is up. I wonder who didn't make it out now."

Everyone met in the kitchen with Chris and Chef. "Danny and Codiak were the only two who did not make it out on their team. Brendan, Elana, and Carly did not make it out on there team so. Fireballs of Doom have to vote someone off the show tonight including you David."

"Can't say that I am surprised." David remarked.

"On what, us losing or you voting?" Elana asked.

"The voting, I actually thought that you guys would win if I was in or not."

Everyone shrugged and went to go vote someone off their team.

**David, Danielle, Zena, Blake, Elana, Minata, Shox, Carly, Brendan, and Sarita are voting this time people. You know the drill if you have been reading this story. Oh and I have a request for everyone to give me a description of what they want their keyblade to look like, and yes, I mean a keyblade that is from Kingdom Hearts, but the keyblade has to be made up not from the game.**


	23. Chapter 23

"The votes have been casted in a weird way I might add." Chris said smiling. Chef came up with nine bags of candy. "The first one goes to Dani."

"Now that is what I am talking about." Dani ran and grabbed her prize.

"Uh, what happened to David and Minata?" Chef asked out of nowhere.

"We're here Chef. We are just invisible." Minata said.

"You have to stop doing that David." Blake said.

"Says the guy who likes someone on this show." David said smiling.

"He likes someone?" Brendan asked.

"Dude that is so not cool." Blake said.

"Moving on, Minata and Blake are safe." Chris said then threw them a bag each. "I am giving this one to Shox." Chris throws the bag at Shox then smiles.

"I survive another elimination." Shox said smiling. He opened his bag and started eating.

"I know that I'll make it even though I have some votes on me." David said.

"May you please stop spoiling the drama in the campfire elimination ceremonies?" Chris yelled. "Or I can have you do the chores that I gave Cody."

"His chores were complete four hours ago." Elana said. Chris threw her a bag of candy with an angry face. "Lose the attitude."

"You guys are driving me crazy, but I have to say that this is worth it." Chris said. "I do not want to hear anything from you David."

David smiled, "Actually he wasn't going to talk." Sarita said. She pulled out her bow and placed an arrow in the spot.

"Let me finish this elimination ceremony before I go running for my life." Chris grabs two more bags and throws them to Carly and David.

"I told you." David said then jumps onto a tree branch.

"You are so getting on Chris's nerves." Chef said. "Keep doing it."

"You are so fired Chef." Chris said.

"You can't fire me. My contract says that you can never fire me." Chef shows his contract to Chris.

"David just wants to ruin my life." Chris said pouting. "Anyway, Zena and Sarita are the only two left. Who to choose?" Chris puts his hand on his chin.

"I know who you would choose Chris so just say it already." David said then crossed his legs on the tree branch.

"Ok, now he is showing off." Dani said.

"Do you have to do that now?" Zena asked.

"He can't hear you. He's in meditation mode." Minata said.

"Meditation mode? He seriously needs to get a normal life." Blake said.

"Meditation mode is when he has to do whatever he needs to do for twenty-four hours." Minata looked at Blake angrily.

"What? He mentioned on the show that I liked someone."

"Moving on, the last one goes to Sarita since David is really creeping me out by that way of meditation." Chris said then throws the bag to Sarita.

"I was voted off do to not being popular!" Zena yelled.

"No you were voted off for setting off fake dynamite." David said still in his meditation mood. "You can't argue your way out of it. You try anything and you probably will never return if Chris has another season."

"What do you mean if?" Brendan asked. He didn't answer.

"You just heard his mind speak. My boy friend knows when to talk and when not to." Minata said.

"How often does he do this?" Blake asked Minata.

She looks at him then walks away. "Dude, she didn't answer you." Shox said.

"I don't think that she is allowed to say." Zena said.

"You were supposed to be leaving." Chris said grabbing her arm along with Chef.

"You are leaving." Chef said then throws her in the Specter Speeder.

"I will get my revenge whenever I return." Zena said then the Specter Speeder had taken off in a flash.

"She doesn't deserve to go." David said. Everyone turned around and looked at him.

"I am not going to ask him." Carly said.

"Who would?" Blake said. "He only talks when he wants to."

"I would rephrase that." Chris said.

"Hey Chris!" Chris turns around and saw Sarita ready to fire.

"Whatwillhappennexttime?!" Chris said then ran for his life.

"I am glad that he only did it to himself this time." Danny said popping his head out of the bush.

**I also need some names for your keyblade or I'll make it up, and I am bad at making up names.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Commentary**

Previously I had my crew tie up every contestant and put them in a house full of explosives. David was the only one not ties up because he woke up before anyone could tie him up. So the crew got a really great breakfast, and the pizza that he made was the best of everything that I ate.

The contestants had to free themselves from the ropes and escape from the building before the explosives went off. Of course Minata escaped through the air vents and was mad when she found out that the crew had the best breakfast in their lives. Cody gave her a plate of food that he made especially for her.

Some ways of getting out was to break down the wall, make a hole in the wall with electricity, and running through the front door. Poor Zena was voted off since she set off some of the fake explosives with her fire powers. Sarita was happy that she wasn't eliminated due to her being a little rude to Zena and spreading the fire as well. What will happen next? Find out when I am done eating this terrific breakfast. Where's the gravy?

**End Commentary**

Everyone was eating breakfast in the dining hall. Codiak and Sierra were feeding their guy. Cody was tied down since he tried to escape three times. Danny didn't complain. David was watching them through the kitchen service area with Minata. "I remember now why we never did that." Minata said.

"I am glad that we never did that. Watch this." David hid a piece of paper in Gertrude's food when he gave her seconds. She saw the paper and grabbed it. She opened it up and read it. Se turned her head towards Blake who was staring at her. He noticed that she was looking at him so he returned to eating.

"He is pathetic." Gertrude said.

"Who's pathetic?" Le'Fae asked with curiosity.

"Blake is. David gave me a note that Blake has been staring at me almost the entire time." She looked at him again and saw that he was staring again. 'He is kind of cute.' Elana heard that thought by accident and smiled.

"Hello my fellow contestants, I hope you guys would like a necklace from Clockwork." Chris said coming in with Chef holding seventeen necklaces. "The necklace will choose you. So don't come and grab one that you want." The first necklace was rainbow color. David brought his hand out and made it come to him. "I thought that I told you not to do anything like that."

David put it on and smiled. He hit the middle of the necklace and made a weapon appear in his hands. The weapon was shaped like a normal key with a handle. The color was mostly rainbow all over. The tip had four pointy teeth at the end of it that was the only part white with the handle shaped like a heart. David jumped and landed in front of Chris. "I wore this necklace when I first saw it. Clockwork had to remove it because he knew that I wasn't ready for it at the time."

"What is that thing?" Brendan asked.

"I have the same question." Chris said.

"It is called a keyblade. Mine is specifically called 'Coloroff.'" Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"That name does not sound good." Erik said.

"I found this when I was nine. I wanted most of the colors off so I called it that." The second necklace was a silver grey with a wolf face in the middle. It flew towards Minata.

""Clockwork really knows how to make it realistic." She put it on and touched the middle. The keyblade came out all silvery moon grey except the handle was dull grey with wolf fangs as the keys teeth in claw style. "He knows me way too much."

"I wonder who is next." Brendan said. The next necklace was green and blue with a lightning bolt in the middle. It floated over to Shox. He put it around his neck and hit the lightning bolt. The keyblade came out as mostly blue with a green stripe running down one end of the blade. The handle was shaped like a cloud and the other end had little lightning bolts as the teeth.

"This is cool." Shox said looking at it then swings it. "Scratch that. This is better than cool."

The next one was white and had a small icicle in the middle of it. It floated over to Danny. He put it around his neck and hit the icicle. The keyblade came out looking like the normal keyblade except it was covered in ice. "Mine is completely ice. This is cool." Danny said looking at it.

"You know. They have a mind of their own." Chris whispered to Chef.

"I noticed." Chef whispered back.

"Just checking to make sure that it wasn't just me."

The next necklace was silver and had an arrow in the middle, and it floated over to Sarita. She grabbed it and put it on. "This is going to be interesting." She hit the middle of her necklace and out came her keyblade. It was silver all over and was shaped like an actual arrow. "Now this is what I call a weapon."

The next two necklaces had shoes at the end of them. One was green, and the other was grey. Gertrude grabbed they grey one and put it around her neck. She hit it and out came an iron keyblade with a skull at one end of it with a plain circle for the handle. Blake grabbed the other one and hit it. His keyblade was white and yellow and had a heart for the handle. At the other end instead of having like most of the others his was curved at the end. It curved down to make it look like a B. "Why does mine look like a B?"

"It's what we were given. No complaining." Chris said.

"I like the skull at the end of mine." Gertrude said swinging it around.

The next necklace had a yo-yo and was red. It floated over to Chad. He put it on and hit the yo-yo. The keyblade came out and was red with brown details on the handguard. It also was longer and wider than the other keyblades. The handguard was large as well the teeth would look like a flame with 3 tips; the keychain would be a red shield. "Hey mine has a keychain and no one else's does."

"No one cares." Sarita said quietly.

The next one was a small blue mountain with white snow on it. It floated over to Erik. He put it on and hit the mountain. The keyblade came out as an icy blue with black and silver details all over it. He noticed that it was extremely cold and that it had been covered in razor sharp icicles entire thing (besides the hand grip.) The teeth were 5 extra sharp icicles; the keychain would be a snowflake. "You spoke too soon my friend." Erik showed his and smiled.

"Ok why does his have sharp icicles all over it?" Blake asked.

"You are getting a little annoying right now." Dani said holding out the hot sauce.

Blake pointed his keyblade at her and smiled, "At least I have mine now." Dani looked over and saw a green and white necklace with an eye as the token. It floated towards her so she grabbed it and put it on. She hit the eye and out came a black and white keyblade with a circle for the handle (or handguard whatever you want to call it.) The end was shaped like a diamond and had an eye in the middle of it. At each corner of the diamond except the part connected to the bar was pointy and could cut anything real easy.

"This is better than yours." Dani said then swung it at him. He blocked it with his, and they started fighting. Chef came over and grabbed them by the shirts and sat them down at the table.

"No fighting for now." Chef said and walked back to where Chris was. The next one had a guitar and was black and white. It floated over to Briana which made her smile. She put it on and hit the guitar. Out came a black and white handle shaped like a heart. The rest was shaped like a normal keyblade and was black and red.

"Well this is very interesting." She swung it around for a little bit and smiled. "Yeah it is." She swung it down and broke the table she was sitting at with her team. "Whoops."

"This is a nightmare." Chris said then put his hand over his face. The next necklace was white and had a dog on it. It floated toward Carly who grabbed it and put it on. She hit the dog and out came a blue and white very thick keyblade. The keyblade is thick but light enough to carry. The handle is shaped like a wolf with small teeth marks on the end of it. The end is what keys use to look like on cartoons when someone tried to unlock the door. (I can't explain it better than that ok.)

"Well this is a weird one." Carly said looking at it. "Mine looks like a key from the past." She swung it around.

"No more swinging the keyblade while inside the building." Chris said ducking from getting hit by Dani's. "You really want to hurt me?"

"Yes, yes I do." Dani said nodding her head and smiling.

"Look at the next one." Elana said pointing at the necklace that was blue and had a double electric guitar as the symbol. "I'm guessing that one is mine." It floated over to her which made her smile. She hit the symbol and out came not one but two keyblades. One was completely blue and the other one was read and white. They both looked like the original keyblade which made her smile. "I have two keyblades. No one else does." Elana smiled at that.

"I wouldn't be so sure." David said coming up to her. He hit his dial again and made a second one come out of it. Another keyblade appeared with his colorful one. It was completely black and had all four element symbols as the teeth of the key. The handguard was in a shape of a triangle.

"I wonder if we could do that." Chad said then hit his yo-yo. His keyblade disappeared from his hand which was shocking to him. "Ok, what did I do?" He looks at David who smiles at Chad.

"You have only one because your necklace thinks that you are not ready for two."

"Why does she get two?" Erik asked pointing at Elana.

David sighed, "Some things are meant to be mysteries."

"Yeah since the next necklace has a sword and is floating towards Brendan." Le'Fae said pointing at it. Brendan grabbed it and put it on.

"This might be interesting." He hit the sword and out came two keyblades in his hands as well. The first one has a black guard with the blade looking like a regular one until it got to the top where it becomes blue, and the teeth are icicles. The second one had a green katana and was a little shorter than the other one. Still it looked like the other one except for the little feature. "Now that is what I am talking about."

"This is a nightmare that has come to life." Chris said stepping back.

David hit his medallion and made both of his keyblades disappear. "The next one has wings. Well Le'Fae is next." David said watching it float over to her. She put it on and hit the medallion. Out came a pink keyblade covered in red hearts and had a heart shaped handguard and a heart shape at the other end to attack with.

"This is nice. I wonder if this is over done since it is covered in hearts." Le'Fae said looking at it.

"This is going to end bad for us." Chef said walking backward toward the door.

"I know what you mean." Chris said nervously. The next one was red and had a dragon on it. It floated towards Damion which made him smile. He grabbed it and put it on. He hit the dragon and out came a small dragon shaped keyblade. The teeth of the dragon were at one end with the tail used as the handguard. It was red with white details of the dragon.

"I'm the dragon master." Damion said pointing his keyblade into the air.

"I'm the last one. Mine better be good." Codiak said watching the necklace with a winking face on it floating towards her. "Mine has to be like my symbol." Codiak smiled and put it on. She hit the winking face and out came a black and white keyblade with the handguard shaped like a smile. The front had two teeth which are very thick. "The thick teeth for a keyblade are a nice touch."

"Everyone put your keyblades back into your necklaces or I will take them away." Chris said threatening them. Everyone who still had their keyblades out put them away. "Now you guys will probably need some practice on learning how to use them. David is in charge of that." Chris and Chef ran out of the mess hall in a hurry.

"Any complaints?" David asked making everyone look at him. "No, ok we'll begin before lunch." David left the kitchen and went out the back door.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Codiak asked Danny.

"That he is going to practice before training us, who want sot watch him?" Danny asked the entire room. Everyone looked at him and left the room in a hurry.

**There will be a part 2 coming up. This is a thing happening between challenges right now. Sorry it took so long to do this though.**


	25. Chapter 25

Everyone went outside and followed him to where he was going. He stopped in his tracks then Clockwork appeared. "Why?" David asked crossing his arms.

Clockwork sighs, "When the show is over the academy will start." David nodded his head then walked back to the camp ground.

"We need to know what that was about." Erik said looking back making sure David was still walking away.

"Do you think that David would even tell us?" Carly asked making everyone wonder.

"If he doesn't we'll force him to." Sarita said pulling out her bow from her quiver.

"We are not going to force him. He can probably beat us all even if we team up against him." Danny said making Sarita put her bow away.

"What are you saying Danny?" Codiak asked.

"He knows what these necklaces of ours do. He has all of the elements and is able to stop time for a little bit. He is starting to develop Clockwork's power."

"How do you know that?" Chad asked crossing his arms.

"He said it out loud smarty pants." Briana said smacking Chad in the back of the head.

"Let's just ask him." Minata said then walked back to camp. Everyone else shrugged and followed her.

When everyone arrived they saw Chris tapping his foot and looking at a watch. "About time you guys got back. I am going to introduce today's challenge. This island has a door to another part of the ghost zone. Wherever that door leads to you have to find another door to lead you to another island. The first person to find the door that will return to this island will win invincibility for his or her team. When the first person arrives everyone else will be teleported back whether you like it or not. The game begins now." Everyone ran and started to search for the door.

"This is crazy." Chad said running through some trees.

"I know dude. How could we find the door on this island anyway?" Le'Fae asked. They stopped when they saw David pick a flower out of the grass.

He saw them and smiled. "Chris left out that you have to find the island's most prized possession. On this island it is what you mostly care about, and I do not mean a person." The floor floated up in midair and glowed. David pointed his keyblade at the flower and it glowed and sent a bright light to the flower opening up a door which made David smile. He walked through the door, and it disappeared behind him.

"Great, now we have to find what matters most to us." Le'Fae starts running to the camp site then stops and looks at Chad. "You coming?"

"Sorry Le'Fae, I have my prized possession in my pocket so I'll see you on another island." Chad lifted up his yo-yo and it shined. He pointed his keyblade at the yo-yo, and the door opened up for him. He ran into the door and followed David onto Skulker's island. "I am so going to find this island's main thing before he does." Chad started to run to find Skulker's best trophy.

"Where is that door?" Sarita asked out loud.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that you have to find the island's most pride possession. This island is just your most treasured item." Chris said over the microphone.

"You had us looking for nothing." Carly yelled at Chris angrily.

"He is so dead." Erik said running into his room.

Everyone saw Le'Fae fly into her cabin then come out with a star. The star shone a bright light then her keyblade did the same thing. The light went from the keyblade up to the star. She went into the door and said, "I'm coming Chad!"

"Chad's already there." Dani said bringing out a necklace Danny made for her earlier. Everyone else on the island did the same thing Le'Fae did in front of her and went into the door that shone up for them.

"Alright Skulker's place is right there." Chad said looking at the place. He felt someone touch his shoulder and looked behind him.

"You have your team here Chad." Erik said smiling.

"I have the feeling David is already there." Danny said growling.

They start watching David fight Skulker. Chad's team followed him into Skulker's place, and they started to search for the trophy that will shine. Danny's keyblade glowed when it got near. "Found it." The trophy glowed and do did the keyblade. The light went to the trophy and made a door appear. The other team came through the front door and ran after the other team through the door before it shut.

"That was close." Dani said getting up from jumping through the door.

"A little too close." Carly said rubbing her head. "At least you didn't hit your head against a tree."

"We need to get ahead of them. Where are we anyway?" Blake asked looking around.

"Why of all places we have to be in is Walker's Jail?" Shox asked out loud.

David walked to the front office and smiled. "We're in luck right now. Walker left his prized whistle in the room." Everyone followed David into the room and saw his keyblade and the whistle glowing. He opened the door up and everyone ran in except David.

He was about to walk in until he heard, "Well if it isn't the person who screwed up my jail. I am going to arrest you again punk." Walker said coming into the room.

"Not today Walker." David jumped into the door, and it closed behind him.

The other team realized that David's team got through the door. "Nice sense of directions Damion." Briana said mad at him.

"Ok so I though that he left his prized possession in the kitchen." Damion said nervous rubbing the back of his neck.

"This isn't helping us now. Let's go." Danny led them and attacked Walker. Le'Fae grabbed the whistle and it glowed along with her keyblade. She opened the door and the team went into the door in a flash.

"What had just happened?" Walker asked himself. He shook it off and went back to work.

"Ok now we are in the Far Frozen." Chad said looking around. "Let's go find the map." They run towards the cave holding the map and find the other team there. "Give us the map."

"Not in your life." Elana said.

"This is the last one before Clockwork's tower." David said smiling. "Blake, Minata, and Shox, go find the medallion in the tower. We'll take care of these guys."

"Now we're talking." Elana said smiling at the other team.

"We can only use the keyblade." Danny said swinging his keyblade.

"Bring it on." Brendan said bringing out his two keyblades. The teams charge at each other and start fighting. David jumped to dodge Danny's attack. Chad and Erik swing their keyblades at Brendan. He blocked both keyblades with his and pushed them. Briana and Codiak surround Sarita which made her smile.

"We need some of our teammates to get in that door." Chad said blocking Brendan from attacking him. Erik saw the door closing. He ran through the door with Danny who was thrown in with David.

"Oh this isn't good." Danny said trying to push David down with his keyblade. "Go find the medallion. I'll take care of David." Danny said smiling. Danny charges at David who hits his medallion making the second keyblade appear. David blocks the attack and makes Danny fly back into the wall.

"That takes care of you." David said then jumped to the medallion table where the others were. "I wouldn't sneak up on them Erik."

Erik turned around and saw David smiling. Erik ran to the medallions and grabs the medallion that was glowing. "I don't think so." Blake said pushing Erik away with his keyblade. Erik was still holding the medallion.

"You got past the defense. I'm surprised." Minata said pulling out of her keyblade.

"He isn't the only one." Danny said landing on the ground weakly but with his keyblade in his hand.

"To bad for both of you guys." David said making his teammates see that he made it as well.

"Open the door." Danny said. The medallion started to glow and so did his keyblade. David brought out his two keyblades and pushed the two down when the door opened.

"Go!" David said trying to make sure that the two did not enter the door. The three run through the door with David following.

"The winning team is Fireballs of Doom!" Chris yelled and applauded. "I'm impressed you guys, but the other team had lost Le'Fae at the beginning of the game and lost Danny since he flew to the top of the tower instead of jumping. Here comes everyone else." Everyone else was teleported back to the island. "Icy Waters will have to vote someone off tonight so choose wisely." Chris walked back to his trailer.

**Danny, Le'Fae, Chad, Gertrude, Erik, Damion, Briana, and Codiak votes are needed again. Good luck voting again.**


	26. Chapter 26

"The votes have been casted, and I have to say that you guys need to work a little better as a team." Chris said. Chef came with seven bags of candy for the losers. "I give the first one to Danny for getting into the final area when the door closed even though you arrived with David." He threw the bag at Danny. "The next on goes to…"

"LOOK OUT!" Blake yelled coming out of the trees riding on a dirt bike. Everyone watched Blake ride it back into the forest.

"Hey, get back here with my dirt bike!" Chef yelled after him. Then they heard more noise coming from where Blake came from.

"Blake, you are in so much trouble for touching my bike." David yelled coming out on Chef's bike.

"Get back here Blake. You ruined my date!" Minata yelled coming out on Chris's four-wheeler.

"I have to say that Minata's in trouble, but this is a great chase scene." Chris laughed and watched the two go through the woods after Blake. "The next bag will go to Erik since he was the only other person who made it through the door."

"We all tried Chris. Just some of us screwed up like Damion." Erik said pointing at Damion.

"I admit that I screwed up in Walker's jail just do not point fingers at me." Damion said crossing his arms.

"Anyway, here you go Codiak." Chris threw the bag at her.

"Another day to survive means another day with Danny." Codiak said hugging Danny's arm.

Confessional: Le'Fae: Ok, I admit Codiak is a lucky girl. I don't really care about their relationship. I only care getting Chad to notice me. *Eyes open wide.* Did I just confess that?

"Chad is safe for not screwing up or using his powers." Chris said throwing the bag at Chad.

"Hey Chef, use the new jet pack!" Brendan yelled.

"We have a jet pack? Now you guys are going to get it after we catch Blake." Chef said a little loud.

"Ok, now we are missing the entertainment. The last bags go to Le'Fae, Briana, and Gertrude. See ya later Damion." Chris said then ran to the main camp.

Confessional: Damion: I lost. I screwed the challenge up. At least I followed the rules you guys. I will win next time.

Confessional: David: If there is a next time.

Danny, Chad, and Erik grab Damion and throw him into the Specter Speeder. "I will be back for my revenge."

"Oh, just dream on man." Chad said walking away putting an arm around Le'Fae.

Confessional: Le'Fae: He's noticing me! This is the best day of my life!

"This is even better than our last cast." Chris said watching Blake running off with the bike.

"I think that it is time to do it manually." David pulled out a remote from his pocket and smiled. "It is time to eject." He presses the eject button and Blake was flung into the air and caught by Chef who smiled evilly at him.

"This is not going to be good for me." Blake said when Chef lowered them down.

"You are in so much trouble getting on David's bike that he bought." Chef yelled in his face. "You are lucky that your team won, or I would have tricked them to vote you off." Minata came up to Blake and slapped him in the face.

"I deserved that."

"Come on." Chef pulled Blake by the shirt and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Well what would Blake's punish be? Will the new love birds get together? Will Gertrude actually get together with Blake?" Chris asked.

"If you ask anything about me again you are dead Chris." Gertrude yelled then slammed the cabin door.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Halfa!"

"Hey Chris, Blake found some letters of your love life and read them." Chef yelled.

"This couldn't get any worse."


	27. Chapter 27

**Commentary**

Previously on Total Drama Halfa, the contestants had gotten themselves their own necklaces. Evidently Clockwork didn't tell me that there were weapons in each of the necklaces. David knew since he was nine. Anyway each contestant had a different type of keyblade. Some had two and some had a not so cool look on their face when they saw their keyblade.

The teams had to travel from island to island and make it back to this island. David was the first one to leave the camp followed by Chad and Le'Fae. The teams went for one major fight in Frostbite's lair. Blake, Minata, and Shox had gone through the final door from Clockwork's tower winning the challenge.

The Icy Waters had lost again to the Fireballs of Doom. The votes were casted and Damion was voted off do to making his team become lost while in Walker's jail. Will these guys beat the Fireballs of Doom? Find out right now on Total Drama Halfa!

**End Commentary**

It was a good morning. Everyone was sound asleep in their beds except Chris and Chef. Chris came out with a huge set of speakers and an electric guitar. "This is going to be good." He plugs the guitar into the amp and smiles. He plays one loud and hard note on the guitar. Everything went crazy. Dani was thrown out of the cabin by Elana. Sarita shot an arrow at the guys' cabin and pinned Erik to the wall. Chad threw one of his yo-yos at Danny which hit him in the eye. "Rise and shine campers!" Chris yelled in the microphone which made Shox shoot electricity in his cabin making Brendan and Blake fly out of the cabin with their hair standing on end.

"Chris is so dead for doing that." Shox said coming out of the cabin with his hair standing on end as well.

"Ok that is the best part when it comes to wake up calls." Chris and Chef started laughing at the three with spiky hair. They stopped laughing when David came up to them covered in food. "Ok that is better than spiked hair." He grabs a piece of bacon and eats it. "The food is perfect."

"Good it was your breakfast buffet that was destroyed." David said smiling. Chris dropped what was left of the bacon. David walks away then says, "Luckily Chef still has a plate of food for himself. Everyone else your food is ready."

Chris just watched everyone leave their cabins and head over to the mess hall. "I should have planned that better." Chris follows them into the mess hall and smiles. "Today's challenge is a little thing called remake history. You guys will have to make small scenes from all of my total drama seasons. I would choose wisely." Chris left the room leaving everyone baffled.

"He had to tell us while we were getting our food." Minata said. She walked over to her team's table and sat down. After everyone ate they went outside to talk.

"Ok, what shall we do as our scene?" Elana asked her team.

"I think that we should do that one scene where Justin hits his face while falling from the tower." Carly said remembering what happened.

"That was a funny scene but it wasn't as funny as Harold hitting himself in the face with his foot." Dani said remembering the scene.

"Just choose one already. We don't care which one we do." Shox said making the girls stare at him.

"Just shut it Shox." Minata said. The girls turn to each other then start arguing over what scene they should do.

Confessional: Shox: Did Minata tell me to close my mouth?

Confessional: Blake: I have to say that was funny watching Shox and David stare at Minata in surprise when she said that.

David looks at the girls then at his other teammates. "You guys want to do the alliance scene?"

"Might as well do that since the girls are fighting over what we should do." Blake said. He looked at the girls then left with the guys.

Confessional: Brendan: We are so going to lose.

"We need to come up with something." Briana said sighing.

"What can we come up with three guys and four girls?" Codiak asked her.

"I think that we should do that scene with the explosive trash cans." Gertrude suggested. Everyone stared at her. "Well it's either that or super hero costumes, and I think Chris wants the best when it comes to acting."

"What about that part where the final seven had to get equipment for catching their animal?" Danny asked. Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"I call Izzy." Codiak yelled.

"What? I deserve to be Izzy. She is one of the coolest people on the show." Briana said.

Confessional: Briana: She just thinks because since her boyfriend is Danny that she gets to play Izzy. What's left?

"I only chose Izzy because Owen was her boyfriend, and Owen is going to be played by Danny." Codiak smiled at that idea.

"Oh man, I have to play a very happy guy who's fat." Danny muttered.

"Oh I forgot to mention that the lines have to be made up by you guys. So you just have to redo the scene your way." Chris said to everyone.

"Ok, then we have no worries then." Blake said to himself.

After two hours of making sure that it was right. The teams arrived at the middle of camp well mostly everyone. All the girls on Fireballs of Doom were still arguing over what they should do. "I see only the guys are here on your team David."

"The girls were arguing over what we should do." Shox said crossing his arms.

"Well you guys will do your scene first." The four lead everyone to a cave. "You guys chose to do the alliance. This has got to be interesting."

They started the scene. David grabbed Shox and pulled him into the cave. "Hey guys, wow this is a nice hiding spot." Shox said laughing.

"Boys, I have called you all here for a reason. The girls are out numbering the guys." David said.

"I know. It's cool right?"

David got in Shox's face. "Not the way I see it."

"What do you mean bro?" Blake asked.

"I mean if the girls find out. They will vote us off one by one until there are only girls on the island."

"Man, I never thought of it that way." Brendan said putting his head on his hand.

"Of course you guys didn't. We need to make an alliance so the girls cannot vote us off."

"I don't know dude." Blake said.

"I don't think that I should." Shox said. Suddenly the scene changes to David holding Shox over the cliff holding onto his foot. "Alright I'm in." David let Shox go when he agreed. Shox landed on the ground that was only one foot away. "Man it is great to be on the ground."

Scene changes back to them in the cave. "Ok Shox is in. Now what about you guys?"

"Hey if it keeps me in I'm in." Brendan said. Then put his hand in the middle right after David and Shox.

"I still don't know dude." Blake said. He looks at the guys.

"Either you're in or not dude." David said to him. Blake put his hand in nervously and sighed. "Good now you guys leave."

"What? Why?" Shox asked.

"Because I was here first dude." David pushed them out of the cave ending their scene.

"Now it is time for the other team to go." Chris said smiling.

"Hey Chris, do you mind saying a few lines for us as well?" Briana asked.

"Hey if I'm in it then I guess that's extra points to winning." Chris walked over to them and started the scene.

"Now what you need to catch your animal will be in the boat house. You better get what you need before the good stuff is taken." Chris said making all seven run into the boat storage house.

The seven were looking through some boxes and Briana found a net. "Well this should work."

"Get away from that you goth girl." Le'Fae said grabbing the net as well.

"This box of stuff is all mine." Codiak said then ran out the boat house with it. Erik was looking around and found of chain saw. He grabbed the chain saw and smiled.

"You're going to catch a raccoon with a chain saw?" Briana asked still doing a tug a war against Le'Fae.

"Hey that's how I catch them." Erik said then walked out with the chain saw.

Danny looked around and shrugged. "I'm going to catch my animal by my animal instinct." He walked out of the boat house.

Briana turned her head and saw duck bait and smiled. "Here the net is yours." She let go of the net making Le'Fae fall down in victory. "Duck bait?" She shrugged, "Not something you see everyday especially for catching a duck." She grabs the duck bait and some string and leaves.

"What can I use to catch beavers?" Chad asked looking around.

"I don't know about you, but I plan on catching a frog an old fashion way with a bucket." Gertrude said then walked out with the bucket. Chad shrugged and left the boat house after her.

"Moose ears? No, dear tail? No, oh tranquilizer gun that will work." Codiak said pulling it out of the box. She pointed it at Le'Fae.

"Don't you dare shoot me." Le'Fae said walking by with nothing in her hands.

"You guys ready?" Chris asked. "Looks like it. Ready…Set…Go!" Everyone ran off except Le'Fae who starts searching in the box.

"What is there to use for catching a bear?" Le'Fae asked herself.

"Hey you need a hand? I'll let you borrow my chain saw when I'm done." Erik said to her.

"Gee lucky me."

"Hey I was trying to help out that's all." Erik walked off with the chain saw on his back ending the scene.

"I have to say both teams did pretty well except for the girls on Fireballs of Doom who happen to not be here right now." Chris said then saw the girls running in through the woods all messed up. "Ok, I am not going to ask how that happen."

Confessional: Dani: We got lost thanks to Carly's sense of direction.

Confessional: Shox: Sure now they decide on something after the challenge is over.

Confessional: Sarita: I can't believe that the five of us argued over what we should do when the boys went behind our backs. Of course we did argue during the challenge which kind of cost us the challenge right?

"Well Fireballs of Doom, you will have to vote someone off tonight. I actually thought you guys would win, but the girls didn't arrive until now." Chris said smiling at them.

Confessional: David: At least we did something that counts.

Confessional: Minata: I should have seen this coming when the argument started.

**Danielle, David, Blake, Elana, Minata, Shox, Carly, Brendan, and Sarita have to vote someone off this time. Please tell me what you thought of the two scenes that I chose for this challenge.**


	28. Chapter 28

"The votes are in, and I have to say one thing about that. You guys could have done better especially the girls." Chris said smirking.

"Don't get your hopes up Chris. Some of us can still torture you anyway we want to." Carly said smiling.

Chris pulled his collar and gulped, "The first bag goes to David." Chef threw the bag to him. 

Confessional: Dani: Of course, the first one to get a bag has to be David. I have to agree that he's like the best on the team, but does he have to be the first one to get a bag.

David caught the bag and smiled, "You know Chris if a certain someone is voted off you will fine something in your next meal."

Chris gulp, "The next two go to Sarita and Blake." He throws them their bags.

"I'm in the finals now." Sarita said smiling.

"Yeah so am I." Blake said quietly.

Chris grabbed a bag and threw it. Brendan caught it in front of his face. "Nice try Chris, but I have fast reflexes."

Confessional: Blake: I majorly doubt that.

Chris smiled, "Only five are left. Who will get the next bag?" Chris paused and smiled, "Elana and Dani are both safe now."

"Yes, I have survived to the final fifteen." Dani said excitedly.

"You have fourteen other people who are still in with you right now Dani." Elana said smiling. She patted her shoulder and walked to the survivors with Dani.

"The next one goes to Minata." Chris said quickly to make David smile.

"You will get something good in your meal." David said throwing a bag. David snapped his fingers and it changed into a plate of hot food.

"You can do that now?" Chef asked walking to the camp fire.

"I'm full of surprises."

"Anyway, I'll eat it after the final bag has been passed out." Chris grabbed the bag and looked at the two. "I do have to say that this is surprising. Shox is here because of the attitude he hit on some of the girls. Carly is here do to not participating for the team most of the time."

"I have no complaint." Carly said crossing her arms.

Confessional: Carly: I have been finding a way to avoid getting in the challenges which worked for some time.

"The last one goes to…Carly." Chris threw her the bag.

"I guess that I need to not make girls mad." Shox said then walked into the Specter Speeder with a sad face.

David grabbed Blake and Brendan and dragged them into the woods. "What are you doing dude?" Brendan asked.

"We have to do this. We need to make an alliance to get the girls numbers to go down." David said.

"I guess that I don't have much time to get with Gertrude then." Blake said smiling.

Brendan slapped his head, "He's serious. We need to get rid of some of the girls that are not worth keeping. This is a good example: Minata."

David growled and flicked Brendan in the head, "Just because she used you don't get mad at her. Carly has to go first then Dani unless one of the other girls screws up before them then that person is gone instead."

"Deal!" Both guys said then shook hands with David.

Confessional: David: I am doing this to keep the guys in. Of course if any of the girls find out then we're doomed.

The other team was enjoying their victory by eating leftovers from David's food from lunch. "Chris is going to get our revenge next time." Chad said.

"I second it." Erik said looking at the leftover pizza.

"David could have secretly made some fresh food." Briana said. Suddenly all the food felt hot and fresh.

"He's good." Le'Fae said sitting next to Chad.

Confessional: Chad: No one knows that I am with Le'Fae now. So my relationship is secretive right now.

David smiled and walked away. "Chris will get what is coming to him." Minata said watching her boyfriend walk away.

"Well only fifteen contestants remain in the finals now. Who will be eliminated next? Will David's alliance last? Will the girls kick the guys off one by one? Find out next time on Total Drama Halfa!" Chris said waving goodbye.

Suddenly there was a big crash, "Uh Chris, you might have to sleep in a cabin tonight. You bed has been destroyed in the R.V."

"They are so dead. I'm sleeping on your bed then."

"Oh no, you are not. David will make traps around it if you do."

**No one told me what they thought of the scenes that the teams had to do. Next time everyone try to vote on time. I only got two votes in last time.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Commentary**

Previously on Total Drama Halfa, the teams were put to the challenge when it came to acting out. Each team had to come up with their own scene from any of my previous seasons with the Total Drama cast. Of course most people thought my wake up call was bad enough.

The teams chose what they were doing and acted it out in front of me. Well only the guys on David's team did. The girls had a long argument and got lost in the forest because of Carly. Fireballs of Doom had lost the challenge because it did not include yours truly.

The votes were casted, and Shox was kicked out of the finals because of some accidents with Brendan's hair. David decided to make an alliance with the guys on his team because the girls are now out numbering them by three. What will happen now? Find out on this challenge on Total Drama Halfa!

**End Commentary**

The day starts with everyone eating breakfast. Chris and Chef come walking into the mess hall with a major announcement. "Today, you guys will be enjoying a life in the human world. The challenge is to find the ghost portal and get into the ghost zone. There is a time limit on this one. Whoever doesn't make it back will have a chance for their team to make it to the elimination ceremony, and no making portals of your own. That is cheating when it comes to this challenge even though I have no clue who actually has that power." Chris said. "It will start in one hour. Oh, the Fenton Portal is out of bounds as well. You have to find a non made portal by humans." He walks out as Chef walks up to David.

"You got the special for me?" Chef asked him. David pulls out a plate full of meat for Chef. "You over did it this time. Is this for my entire day or just breakfast?"

"Is that a trick question?" David asked crossing his arms. Chef shrugged and left the mess hall.

"Ok, so now we have to be in the human world and try to find a ghost portal to get into the ghost zone. That does not sound easy especially with the time limit." Chad said.

"No kidding, we have to work as a team this time." Briana said.

Confessional: Danny: She knows that everyone cannot stand each other. We stay as a team for this might help us win, but we could lose as a team as well.

An hour later Chris pushed everyone out a portal and said, "You guys have two hours to find a portal and make it back to the Ghost Zone. Oh, and no working together." Chris closed the portal while waving goodbye.

Confessional: Dani: Oh, now he tells us that we can't do that. This is going to be a nightmare finding the ghost portals.

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out the Infa Map. He looks at it then looks up and sees everyone except David staring at him in disbelief. "You could have told us earlier." Chad said.

"Well he is the only one able to find a portal using it." David said then walked off.

"Yeah, he has a point." Dani said then flew off into the air to find a portal.

"Wait, why did David just walk?" Carly asked out loud.

"We forgot he has the power of time." Le'Fae said crossing her arms.

Minata and Elana looked at each other and ran after David. Danny looks at the map and sighs, "He's going to make it through first." Everyone ran into the ally David walked in and saw Elana and Minata waving goodbye. The portal closed when the girls walked right through. Brendan shrugged and flew into the air to find another portal.

"Race you to another portal." Blake said to Gertrude.

"You're on slow poke." Gertrude said then ran off. Blake watched her leave then raced right after her.

"Well time to see what Danny's looking at." Chad said walking over to Danny.

"I can't help you with the map ok. David distracted us and took the map when I wasn't looking." Danny said to him. Danny flew into the sky and saw a portal above the clouds. "Well that was easy."

"No kidding." Codiak said behind him with her arms crossed. "Let's go." She grabs him and throws him threw the portal and goes in after him.

Chad was walking down the street with Le'Fae holding her hand. "What happens if we lose?" He asked out of nowhere.

"You have a way of ruining the mood." She said to him.

"Just think about it for a second. We have no idea where to look, and we have no clue where to start…" He stopped when he found Le'Fae kissing him.

She got off him and said, "Now let's find a portal and get back to the ghost zone." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to follow her.

Confessional: Chad: I'm in dreamland. At least I think that I am.

The two were walking through Amity Park and didn't know it. When they saw Sam and Tucker they watch the two talking from a distance. "I can't believe Danny hasn't returned from that ridiculous show." Sam said.

"If he hasn't returned then he must be in the finals. I'm going to check the standings." Tucker played with his Pda and pulled up the finals in the game. "Well he is in the final fifteen right now."

"There are still fifteen finalists? I hope that he didn't get with any girls." Sam crossed her arms.

"According to the records there are at least three couples now. Some guy named David is with a girl named Minata. One couple just got together names are Chad and Le'Fae. The third couple is Codiak and…" Tucker's eyes widened.

"Please don't tell me that it's Danny."

Chad smiled, "I bet those are a couple of his friends that actually know his secret."

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." Le'Fae rolled her eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" Erik asked them with his arms crossed.

Suddenly they heard someone behind them, "Well it looks like some of dipstick's teammates." Ember said smiling at them.

"Yeah well we have gotten an upgrade to beat you." Chad said then hit his medallion and made his keyblade appear.

"Chad, you are not ready to fight her with the keyblade." Le'Fae said to him making her keyblade appear in her hand.

"One problem guys, we can't work as a team." Erik said.

"I hate it when you are right." Chad said then made his keyblade disappear and ran. Le'Fae did the same thing in another direction leaving Erik and Ember.

"Oh man, let's just go on a nice cold terms." He covered her in ice then ran. He ran and didn't stop, and the next thing he knew he was in the ghost zone with Le'Fae and Chad. "How did we get back in here?"

"I have to be honest. I have no clue." Le'Fae said.

"I second that answer." Chad said to them.

"Well, I'm glad someone else made it besides just me and Danny." Codiak said watching the trio walked into the mess hall.

"I'm just glad we got here." Erik said then sat down at his team's table.

"Where are the other three?" Chad asked pointing at the empty table.

"I'm in the kitchen." David said from the kitchen.

"The girls are practicing their guitars." Danny said from the ceiling.

"Why are you up there?" Le'Fae asked.

"Let's just say there was an accident with some super glue and a smoke bomb."

"It was Chris's idea to bring the smoke bomb." David said crossing his arms.

"It was Chef's idea to bring the super glue." Codiak said looking at Danny.

"Why can't I phase through super glue?" Danny yelled.

"Simple, it's ghost super glue. You can't phase through it." Erik said looking at the super glue.

"May you guys just get me down?"

Carly and Sarita were walking through the town and stopped when they saw Ember covered in ice. "Well look at that. Ember is stone cold." Carly said tapping the ice.

"You know that you shouldn't tap the ice." Sarita said then walked off.

Carly shrugged and walked in a different direction. "I'm not a happy person when it comes to my team."

David and Erik were pulling Danny as hard as they could off the ceiling which wasn't going well. "I don't want to be stuck here forever." Danny said.

"Don't worry." Erik said then grabbed Danny's legs and started to pull on them.

"Erik, you might want to stop or you will…" Everyone heard a rip, "Rip Danny's pants off." David finished.

"You ripped my pants!" Danny yelled.

Chris entered the room and looked at the scene, "Ok, who has a camera so I can take a photo of this?" Then they heard a buzzer go off. "Oh man, time is up for whoever didn't make it. Three to five. Icy Waters win again." He pressed a button and made everyone appear in the mess hall. "Fireballs of Doom have to vote someone off again."

Confessional: Carly: Well we lost again. I hope my team doesn't vote me off because of my lack of working with them.

"I need some pants here." Danny said.

"Who ripped my cousin's pants off?" Dani asked.

"He's super glued to the ceiling right now." Minata said walking in the room with Elana.

"Let's try this again." David said grabbing Danny's arms while Erik grabbed the legs. They started pulling again, and Danny's shirt ripped off when he fell to the ground.

"I'm down!" Danny yelled.

"You're shirtless too." Dani said smiling.

Danny looked down and ran out the mess hall with everyone laughing at the embarrassment. "Ok, that was priceless." Chris said. "Seriously though you guys have to vote someone off tonight."

**Danielle, David, Blake, Elana, Minata, Carly, Brendan, and Sarita have to vote off someone again.**


	30. Chapter 30

"The votes have been casted, and I have to say one thing." Chris paused which made David smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"That's your one thing to say. Now hand out the candy for who survives." David said.

"You are good." Chef said to him quietly.

"No fair, you tricked me again. Oh well, David and Minata are both safe this time." Chris said then threw them both a bag of candy.

"Now that wasn't hard was it?" Minata asked him flattering her eyes.

"Oh shut your mouth and leave." Chris pointed for them to leave. They shrugged and left.

"Now the fun begins." David said.

"The next three go to: Blake, Elana, and Dani." Chris throws the bags to them and smiles.

"You know I deserve to be here unlike some people." Dani said eating some chocolate.

"Well I need to check the computer right now." Elana said then walked off.

Chris blinked, "She's going to use our computers. CHEF!"

"I'm already on it." Chef said then walked off.

"Well anyway, the last two go to Brendan and Sarita." Chris said then threw the bags to them.

"What! I got voted off!" Carly yelled then found herself in a bubble.

"I don't want to go through yelling." Chris said putting a bubble wand away. He kicks the bubble into the Specter Speeder. Carly was yelling her head off when the Specter Speeder sped off.

"Hey Chris you might want to come see this." Chef said waving his hand to follow. The three shrug and followed Chef. "There it is Chris." Chef pointed at the stage where David, Erik, Chad, and Blake were standing on stage. Chad was at the drums while Blake was at the piano. Erik walked up to the microphone with his guitar. Danny was found on top of the stage inside of a convoy.

"Get ready for this you guys because this is going to get interesting." Erik said over the microphone. He walked back to his place.

David walked up to the mike with a banjo and said, "I hope that you enjoy this song from the 1970's." The instruments start playing, and Blake started the song.

_Danny: Yeah breaker one nine this here's the Rubber Duck  
Uh, you got a copy on me Pig Pen C'mon  
Uh yeah Ten-Four Pig Pen fer sure fer sure.  
By golly it's clean clear to Flag Town, C'mon  
Yeah its a big Ten -Four there Pig Pen  
Yeah we definitely got the front door, good buddy  
Mercy Sakes Alive looks like we've got us a convoy_

David: It was a dark a the moon  
On the sixth of June  
And a Kenworth pullin logs  
Cab over Pete with a refer on  
And a Jimmy haulin hogs  
We was headed for bear  
On I-1-0  
Bout a mile out Shakey Town  
I says Pig Pen this here's the rubber duck  
And I'm about to put the hammer down.

All: Cause we got a little 'ole convoy  
Rockin through the night  
Yeah we got a little 'ole convoy  
Ain't she a beautiful sight  
C'mon and join our Convoy  
Ain't nothin gonna get in our way  
We gonna roll this truckin convoy 'cross the USA  
Convoy...Convoy...

Danny: Gotta breaker Pig Pen this here's the Duck  
And uh you wanna back off them hogs  
Ten-four Roger 'bout five mile or so  
Ten-Roger them hogs is gettin intense up here

David: By the time we got into Tulsa Town  
We had eighty-five trucks in all  
But they's a road block up on the clover leaf  
And them bears is wall to wall  
Yeah them smokies was thick as bugs on a bumper  
They even had a bear in the air  
I says callin all trucks  
This here's the Duck  
We're about to go a huntin bear

All: 'Cause we got a great big convoy  
Rockin through the night  
Yeah we got a great big convoy  
Ain't she a beautiful sight  
C'mon and join our convoy  
Aint nothin gonna get in our way  
We gonna roll this truckin convoy 'cross the USA  
Convoy...Convoy

Danny: Hey you wanna give me a ten-nine on that Pig Pen  
Negatory Pig Pen you're still too close  
Yeah them hogs is startin to close up my sinuses  
Mercy Sakes you'd better back off another ten.

David: Well we rolled up Innerstate fourty-four  
Like a rocket sled on rails  
We tore up all of our swindel sheets  
and left 'em settin on the scales  
By the time we hit that Chi Town  
Them bears was a gettin smart  
They'd brought up some reinforcements  
From the Illinois national guard  
There was armored cars and tanks and jeeps  
And rigs of every size  
Yeah them chicken coops was full of bears  
And choppers filled the skies.  
Well we shot the line  
And we went for broke  
With a thousand screamin trucks  
And eleven long haired Friends of Jesus  
In a Chartreuse microbus

Danny: Yeah Rubber Duck this is Sod Buster  
C'mon there yeah Ten-Four Sod Buster  
Listen you wanna put that microbus in behind that suicide jockey?  
Yeah he's haulin dynamite and he needs all the help he can get

David: Well we laid a strip for the Jersey Shore  
And prepared to cross the line  
I could see the bridge was lined with bears  
But I didn't have a doggone dime  
I says Pig Pen this here's the Rubber Duck  
We just ain't a gonna pay no toll  
So we crashed the gate doin 98  
I said let them truckers roll,  
Ten-Four.

All: 'Cause we got a mighty convoy  
Rockin through the night  
Yeah we got a mighty convoy  
Ain't she a beautiful sight  
C'mon and join our convoy  
Aint nothin gonna get in our way  
We gonna roll this truckin convoy 'cross the USA  
Convoy...Convoy

Danny: That's ten-Four Pig Pen what's you're Twenty?  
Omaha?  
Well they oughtta know what to do with them hogs out there fer sure  
[fading]  
Well mercy sakes good buddy we gonna back on outta here  
So keep the bugs off yer glass and the bears off yer...tail  
We'll catch you on the flip flop  
This here's the Rubber Duck on the side  
We gone - Bye Bye

The guys finished, and David said, "Thank you for listening everyone."

They got off the stage and went to their cabins like everyone else. "Well that was an old song all right. Well I have to say they did well for a group. What will happen next time? What reviews from the others will the group get? Find out next time on Total Drama Halfa!"

"Uh Chris, Elana crashed your computer on accident since I surprised her." Chef said out loud. "Oh by the way, do you want bubbles in your bath tonight?"

"Oh no, not again." Chris said when he learn everyone start laughing.

**I do not own that song at all. C. W. Mccall does.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Commentary**

Well I don't know what to say now. Our final fifteen had to find a way back into the ghost zone without working with anyone else from either side. The contestants were a little mad about that. Of course Danny brought the Infa-map only to find that it was taken from his hands by David.

Blake and Gertrude were lost when racing went to their head. Chad, Erik, and Le'Fae ran into one of their enemies and had to find a portal quickly. When they arrived Danny was found having himself glued to the ceiling. They got him down after they accidentally pulled most of his clothes off by accident.

Fireballs of Doom had to vote someone off again. Carly got the walk of losers when her team voted her off for not working with them. After that Chris's computer was crashed, and the guys gave us a song from the past for some entertainment. What will happen next time? Find out right now on Total Drama Halfa! THERE, ARE YOU HAPPY!

**End Commentary**

"I am now." Chris said to Elana who walked off the stage for the introduction. "I hope that you never use my computer again."

She walked off with her arms crossed and sighed, "He is really enjoying torturing us." She walks into her cabin to see Dani lying on the bed looking at the ceiling. "This place gets a little quieter when someone gets eliminated."

"I couldn't agree more unless David plans something again." Dani pointed out.

"Where's Sarita?"

Dani got out of her bed and said, "She's practicing her archery. We might have a competition later between her and David."

"Well that would be interesting to watch since everyone hates Chris McClain." She grabs a bow that Sarita made her and looked at it. "Why did she bother making us these anyway?"

"Because they're fun!" Brendan yelled then fired his arrow into the girls' cabin. The next thing Dani knew was that she was stuck against the wall.

"Ok, I would expect that from Blake." Dani said then phased out of her position.

"Unfortunately, it was Blake." Minata said walking into the room holding Blake who had his head stuck in a log. "He had a little accident." 

"This wouldn't have happened if Gertrude didn't trip me while I was running away." Blake said to them.

"You do know that you could phase out of that." Elana said then sat on her bed.

"I would if David didn't give me a little present of punishment."

"Some of his powers are dormant right now." Brendan said walking into the room with David and Sarita following.

"Hey you tried to get in my bag as well." David said holding up a medallion.

"What happens if we touch that?" Dani asked.

"Everyone's main powers become dormant for twelve hours." David was flipping the medallion. Everyone raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Well everyone who doesn't know how to use the medallion which includes me."

"Are your powers dormant?" Minata asked getting close to him.

"Unfortunately no, my powers can't become dormant because Clockwork gave it to me."

"Anyway, everyone meet at the camp fire ceremony in five minutes." Chris said over the intercom. In five minutes everyone arrived at the campfire to find Chris wasn't there.

"Ok why isn't he here?" Danny asked crossing his arms.

"Listen up you guys." Chef said coming towards them. "There are a few things you need to know. Chris has disappeared on the island, and the only way to find him is by going through the challenges of unlocking a few things for your keyblade."

Confessional: Erik: Oh now we get to find stuff that will help us fight with our keyblades.

"This is going to be embarrassing." Le'Fae said to him.

"There are chests out in the forest that will advance your powers for your keyblades. The team who finds Chris first gets invincibility and will not vote someone off. The losers have to vote someone off."

Confessional: Blake: I hope we don't lose again. We lost too many times to be where we are now.

"Are you kidding me?" Briana yelled. "You and Chris are really getting on everyone's nerves."

"Calm down Briana." David said to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

Confessional: Briana: To be honest David is a nice guy and knows when we are pushing ourselves a little too much.

"Ready…Set…Go!" Chef yelled and everyone ran off.

The teams split up and started to look for chests. After an hour had passed, the teams met in their groups in the girl cabins. "Ok what did we find?" Dani asked.

"I found a spell for fire and lightning." Sarita said pulling out the papers.

"I found out how to learn chain rave." Blake said trying to get the log off his head.

"You found a fighting ability while I found a piece of a map and…" Brendan stopped and looked at everyone who was looking at him. "Ok, so I learned how to do strike raid."

"I found two pieces of the map." David said to them lying down on Minata's bed with her in front of him.

"I learned blizzard and aero." Dani said pulling out the papers from her pocket.

"I also got a piece of the map." Minata said then pulled out the map piece. She looks at him then grabs the two map pieces out of his hand. She walks to the middle of the floor and connects the three pieces. Brendan pulls his map piece out and puts it with the others.

Confessional: Minata: Ok, when I started I was quiet. Now I'm trying to help my team win this challenge.

"Well I learned Stun Impact and Stun Edge." Elana said joining everyone at the middle of the floor.

"Ok, so what do we have?" Danny asked then pulled out a map piece.

"Well let's see. I have a map piece as does Le'Fae, Briana, and my boyfriend." Codiak said pulling out the paper from her pocket.

"I learned sliding dash and strike raid." Gertrude said.

Chad shrugged, "Evidently I found three spells: fire, aero, and magnet." He crossed his arms.

Confessional; Chad: To be honest I see no point for me to learn some of this stuff if you know what I mean.

"I learned one spell and move. I learned slow and wind sweep." Erik said with his arms crossed.

"Ok, let's put the pieces together." Briana said. The four went to the middle of the room and put the pieces of the map together.

"This looks like the Infa-Map except there's a piece missing." Danny said pointing at the missing piece.

"Great now what do we do?" Le'Fae asked.

David looked at the map with his team then snapped his fingers. "I can't believe this. The piece missing has to be the center of the map, and you guys should know what lies at the center of the Ghost Zone."

Brendan caught on, "Oh man, he means Pariah Dark. That has to be where Chris is waiting for us."

"I hope you guys are right this time." Dani said then followed everyone out of the cabin.

Confessional: Dani: We need a victory for once, aand Brendan is getting a little annoying now.

"So we're missing the middle piece which happens to be where Pariah Dark is." Erik said looking at the map.

"Which makes it our location." Gertrude said then runs out of the room with everyone else following her as fast as they can go.

Fireballs of Doom arrived first and put the map with the center piece that was on the floor in the room. A door opened and Chris came walking out. "We have our winners…" Chris closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"He was in that cage a little too long." Chef said then picked him up. The other team comes running in to see that they lost once again. "I'll see you losers at the ceremony again."

"We were on a winning streak for once." Codiak said with her arms crossed.

"Well, I wonder who should be voted off this time." Danny said looking at his team.

"Uh guys, you do know that I'm still wearing the log on my head." Blake said making everyone turn their attention to him.

"You actually need to slow down in some situations." Gertrude said then broke the log with her speed. "You could have just ran into a tree."

**Time to vote Danny, Codiak, Gertrude, Erik, Briana, Chad, and Le'Fae.**


	32. Chapter 32

"Well the votes have been casted, and I have one thing to say. Good luck to the six that will stay." Chris said then pulled the six bags of candy from his pocket. "The first one safe is Gertrude."

"Well this is a surprise." Gertrude said grabbing her bag of candy.

"I have to agree." Chad said to himself.

"The next bags go to Danny, Erik, Codiak, and Chad." Chris said then threw the bags towards them.

"Oh no." Le'Fae said looking at her surroundings.

"Well this is going to be one interesting finals." Briana said.

Confessional: Briana: I can't believe it. My team has casted votes on me. This is a little unfair if you ask me.

"The last one will go to Briana." Chris threw the bag at her then said, "Le'Fae, you had stayed with your team and fought really well, but you had gotten voted off by your teammates and have to go on the Specter Speeder with the other losers."

Le'Fae sighed, "I'm the only person who is half fairy, and I have to say goodbye. Well Chad, I guess that I'll see you later." She hugs him and walks to the Specter Speeder.

"I'll see you later." Chad said to her waving goodbye.

The Specter Speeder flew off and arrives at the island where the other ten are. "I was the eleventh one eliminated. I will be cheering Chad on." Le'Fae said walking onto the island with her stuff.

Back at the camp Fireballs of Doom were having a victory party at Chris's hot tub. David was sitting against a tree with his girlfriend. The girls were having fun in the hot tub, and Brendan is trying to get another log stuck on Blake's head because He got Minata upset.

"You have got to stop angering the girls." Brendan said.

"It is not my fault that they put hot sauce in my lunch." Blake said.

"Actually that was David." Dani said to them.

"You didn't have to put ants in their cabin though." David said.

"Ok, I might have over done that." Blake said. "May someone get this off me now?"

"Your powers are back now." Minata said looking at the medallion.

"Oh." He went intangible and threw the log to the side. "I had to wear that thing for five hours."

"Well you should learn some lessons about this." Elana said.

"Well I'm off to bed." David said. He kisses Minata on the cheek then disappears.

"Well you are a lucky girl." Sarita said. "I am hoping to get someone a special as him now." The girls look at Blake. "No one wants him."

"Except Gertrude." Elana said smirking.

"Well I wonder what will happen with relationships now with Le'Fae gone. What will happen with Danny and Codiak?" Chris turns to them.

"This is going to hurt a little." Codiak said trying to heal the wound on Danny's arm.

"Where did that log come from?" Danny asked himself.

"Well I hope a log does not exist anymore. I do not want to get hit by a log myself." Chris said then fell to the ground. 

"You didn't see that log hit him. Come back next time on Total Drama Halfa!" Chef said.

"What happened to my bike?" David yelled.

**Only thirteen are in the finals now. Good luck are final thirteen.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Commentary**

Previously on Total Drama Halfa, the two teams had one major problem when it came to finding stuff on the island for them to learn some new moves. I am still wondering how Blake found anything with that log on his head in the first place.

Bothe teams found almost the same thing dealing with moves and spells, but the Fireballs of Doom completed the challenge first thanks to Minata's leadership abilities and David's knowledge.

In the end Le'Fae had to take the Specter Speeder to the area of losers. Chad was heart broken when she had to go, but he promised to fight to the end. As for Blake, he needs to learn to chill a little bit. What will happen next? Find out right now on Total Drama Halfa!

**End Commentary**

"Today's challenge is to make a music video. It will be simple for you guys to do it except the song will be chosen by me." Chris said pointing at himself. "The song you guys have to use is my theme song that I forgot to play at the beginning of the season. So I need a music video from both teams on this challenge."

"The team who makes the best video will get invincibility. The other team will have to vote someone off again." Chef said caring a fry pan over his shoulder.

The teams ran off to find a place to meet for doing the music video. "I did forget to mention not to change anything about the song." Chris shrugged, "Oh well, they will get points off if they do."

The Fireballs of doom were in the girls' cabin thinking of an idea. David was lying down on Minata's bed with her sitting next to him. Blake was hanging upside down in the air thinking. Brendan was leaning against Elana's bed with her lying down on it in thought. Sarita was practicing her shooting range with her bow and arrow. Dani was sitting on her bed leaning on her hand which is on her leg.

"Ok, so we need an idea for a music video, but we have no idea what to do with Chris's theme song." Elana said.

"Well we could do what the contestants normally do when Chris starts the show." Dani suggested.

"We need more ways for him to be interested in it though." Minata said.

David snapped his fingers, "I got it." He ran out of the cabin with everyone following him.

The Icy waters were having the same problem. Chad was leaning against one of the beds playing with his yo-yos for thinking. Briana was playing her guitar on her bed with Erik sitting next to her. Gertrude was lying down on her bed with her eyes shut. Danny and Codiak were sitting on her bed.

"What are we going to do?" Codiak said.

"We could do what the old contestants did in the past." Chad suggested.

Erik shrugged, "We might as well." The team went out to the place for the music video.

After a couple hours both teams met at the theater. "Let's watch the music videos now. I hope they are worth watching."

The first one to go on was the Fireballs of Doom. The scene starts with the team on stage with their instruments. David and Minata playing the guitars, Elana was at the computer for the sound system, Blake was at the drums, Sarita was at the piano, Dani was standing off to the right of the stage smiling, and Brendan was holding the tambourine with anger shown in his eyes.

"I don't remember having a tambourine in my theme song." Chris said narrowing his eyes.

"It wasn't my idea for the tambourine to be used." David said in defense. David starts playing the guitar then the others join in on the song.

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

The camera switches the scene to Minata in the tree looking around.

**You guys are on my mind**

She transforms into a bird and flies off.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

She flies down and lands on David's shoulder. David smiles and gives her a cracker.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

He jumps off a cliff and lands in the water, and Minata flies off.

**I want to be famous**

The camera switches to Elana at the computer.

**I want to live close to the sun**

She puts up a piece sign and makes the pieces of the computer float into the air.

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

The camera switches over to Brendan fighting Blake with their keyblades.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Blake blocks Brendan attack and jumps back and almost falls off the cliff.

**I'll get there one day**

Brendan jumps after him and hits his head on a rock.****

Cause I want to be famous

Elana puts the pieces together and makes a gun. The guys crash behind her making her roll her eyes.****

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

Dani starts dancing to the lyrics.

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

Sarita pulls out her bow and arrows and fires them at Dani.

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous  
**

Dani dodges the arrows and glares at Sarita.

**[Whistle's to theme]**

The scene changes to the group with the instruments with Blake having his head stuck in the ceiling, and Sarita was pinned against the wall by her own arrows. Dani is tied upside down from the top of the stage, and Elana was holding a gun she made out of computer parts. Brendan, Minata, and David finished the song whistling.

"Well that was interesting and funny at the same time. I give it a nine." Chris said showing the number nine on a piece of paper.

Confessional: Sarita: He gave us a nine? That was unexpected.

"I really like what you did with Blake and Brendan. I'm just wondering how the ending happened." Chef said.

"You should blame Dani on that one. She spun around so much that made Blake get stuck in the ceiling. She grabbed the arrows and threw them pinning Sarita to the wall. David and Minata had to tie her up to keep her out of trouble." Chloe Elana said.

"Your gun had a rope inside of it." Sarita said crossing her arms.

"We started the tape after that happened." Brendan said.

Confessional: Chad: I hope our music video was good.

"Well I give you guys a nine." Chef said pulling out a nine card as well.

"I hope the other team's music video is as good as this one." Chris said putting the video in to play.

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

The camera starts with Erik jumping off the cliff landing in the water.

**You guys are on my mind**

He swims through the water. The camera changes to Codiak and Danny.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

The two are dancing together looking into each other eyes.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

Chad comes running in and slips on the floor.

**I want to be famous  
**

Cody just watches Chad slide into the wall.

**I want to live close to the sun**

Cody shakes his head then turned around being face to face with Sierra.

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

Sierra squeals then chases Cody when he starts running.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Erik comes out of the water while Briana is on a beach chair.

**I'll get there one day**

Briana sees him come out of the water and rolls her eyes.****

Cause I want to be famous

Cody comes running on the beach being chased by Sierra.****

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

Gertrude walks by the dance hall and sees Chad unconscious against the wall.

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

She rolls her eyes then walk off.

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

Danny and Codiak come out of the dance area and meet everyone on the beach.****

[Whistle's to theme]

Everyone except Chad whistled the end of the song.

"Well I have to say that it was interesting, but you took some things from the previous theme songs. So I give you an eight." Chris said smiling. "Oh you guys have to score a ten from Chef in order to tie."

"Well I guess that we'll see you guys at the elimination ceremony since I give them a seven." Chef said.

"Oh man!" Erik yelled.

"This stinks." Chad said stomping his foot in anger.

"I do have one question though. How did Cody and Sierra get in your music video?" Chris asked.

"We tried to keep Sierra off Cody so we cut him a deal that we didn't keep since it was shown on the video." Danny said.

David looked at Cody who was being dragged by Sierra in chains yelling, "Get me out of here!"

Confessional: Sierra: I was glad to be in the music video with Cody. It was AWESOME!

David sighed, "I'll be right back."

"Well time for you guys to vote." Chris said smiling.

**Danny, Chad, Gertrude, Briana, Codiak, and Erik will be voting one more time as a team to kick one of their own off this time.**


	34. Chapter 34

"Well the votes have been casted, and I have to say that your team is not doing so well especially since there are only six of you guys left." Chris said smiling. "Any ways, only five get to stay and try to win this season."

"Hey Chris, your boss is on the phone." Cody said walking up to him pointing back at the trailer.

"Why of all times that my boss has to call me during the show? Cody, you will hand out the bags to the five that get to stay while I get this call." Chris handed Cody the bags of candy then walked off.

Cody looked at the contestants then sighed, "To be honest if it was my choice, I would just make this a reward challenge except I have no power on the show. The first bag goes to Erik."

Erik catches the bag and smiles, "Now this is what I call making it to the final twelve."

Confessional: Erik: To be honest I never thought that I would make it past the first half of the eliminations that happened.

"How about you just hurry up with the bags and run along to be with the victorious team in the new hot tub David built for his team?" Briana asked crossing her arms.

Cody shrugged, "Ok, here you go Codiak, Danny, Chad, and Gertrude. Briana lost so she has to walk onto the Specter Speeder and join the other losers at the island." He threw the bags at the survivors and ran off.

"What! I got voted off!" Briana screamed then was stopped by Erik covering her mouth with his hand. He shook his head then kissed her on the cheek.

"You better be going for me." He said then joined the others waving goodbye.

She walked onto the Specter Speeder and looked at her team and sighed, "I come and go. Now I have a guy who is into me and not Minata from the past experience things she did."

The team watched the Specter Speeder fly off and walked to where the other team was which happened to not be the hot tub. "What are you guys doing?" Danny asked.

"Oh Blake and Brendan are going to put Chris out for a couple of days for us to relax." Minata said. She blinked then said, "That did not come out the way I wanted it to."

"No kidding." Dani said connecting the last two wires. "If you guys are wondering what I am doing, I hope this puts Blake out for a couple of days as well."

"She wants to electrocute him to death." Sarita said flatly.

"To be honest, I would love that, but I am restraining myself from doing that." Dani smiled at the thought.

"You do it, and there will be no more good food for you." David said leaning against a tree looking away from the group.

"That's why I wanted him to be my boyfriend and not Minata's" Dani crossed her arms in anger.

"Hey, he has Minata only because he was homeless and was hiding for some odd reason." Cody said holding a candy bar. "If I remember correctly, you traveled to many worlds in the past mostly in your ghost form."

"What!" Everyone else yelled except Chris and Chef.

"You said that your ghost form was too powerful." Danny said.

David sighed, "Of all times that you had to say something, you had to mention that now."

"Why did you lie to us?" Blake asked crossing his arms.

"I might as well show you guys." David closed his eyes then two bright blue rings came around his waist. They went up and down his body and revealed his white hair and blue eyes, but everyone was staring at his clothes. He was wearing what Sora wore in Kingdom Hearts 2.

"You are wearing Sora's magical clothes?" Chad asked still looking at the clothes.

"I wore these things since I got my powers. I didn't know back then that I was chosen to fight with people from the games we played. Plus I was unaware that there other worlds as well."

"Wait a minute, you mean that you actually fought along with Sora." Erik said in surprise.

David shook his head, "I only fought along side with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy for some time. I ran into Sora and Riku a little later and accidentally revealed my secret in front of those two and Yuffie for some odd reason. I never figured out how Yuffie found out since I can only control time in the ghost zone and my world."

"What about Leon and the others?" Elana asked curiously.

"I never met them. I didn't have time to talk with them. I only met Yuffie when I arrived. Cloud is the only person that I know that saw me fight besides her. Mickey, goofy, and Donald do not know that I am half ghost either."

"Oh great, are they ever coming over to visit?" Dani asked surprising everyone.

"No, they will never come unless heartless and nobodies arrive."

David walked off with Minata sighing behind him, "He never told me that the entire time that I've been with him." She runs after him with everyone else staring.

"Well Chris is out of commission for now so what will they learn about David next? Will Cody be chased down by Sierra again?" Chef asked then turns at Sierra.

"Cody, where are you?" Sierra asked looking around.

"Get me out of here!" Cody yelled running for his life.

"Find out next time on Total Drama Halfa!" Chef said smiling. "Uh, did anyone find David's bike?"

**Now we are at the final twelve. Good luck to our finalists.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Commentary**

Previously on Total Drama Halfa, both teams were given a challenge to make a music video using my theme song. I have to say both teams did well for the challenge including Cody and Sierra.

Fireballs of Doom had creativity and had to cut a small scene of Danielle dancing around making a few accidents happen on the stage. Icy Waters showed off their mad skills but took some of the ideas that I had from the previous shows making them lose.

Poor Briana, she didn't have the chance to survive to the final twelve like the rest of her team. I am still going to get Blake and Brendan for making me go to unconsciousness for the past two days. I hope that they don't pull something like that again. What will happen? Find out right now on Total Drama Halfa!

**End Commentary**

"Well, I wonder what their reaction will be when they wake up without their necklaces and in another world in their ghost forms?" Chris asked himself closing the door leaving the twelve on the concrete.

Chef chuckled, "I hope those guys can handle being there for twelve hours."

The first one to wake up when the door shut was Danny. He looked around and noticed the others were asleep as well. He woke everyone up, and they looked around wondering where they were. David's eyes widened when he realized that he was where he was before. Everyone started to walk around from where Chris left them. Chloe put her hand up to her neck to fell her necklace which just happened to be gone.

"Where's my necklace?" Elana asked out loud to everyone.

The others felt up to their necks and felt that their necklaces were gone to. "This can't be right." Danny said.

"Why did Chris drop us off where we have no idea where we are without our necklaces?" Dani asked furiously.

"Hey, where's David?" Minata asked looking around, "and why are we in our ghost form?"

Everyone looked at each other. Everyone shrugged and looked around hoping to find David. They start walking to the ledge to get a view of the place. Their eyes widened when they saw the view of the building in front of them.

Meanwhile David was walking down out of the marketplace and into the Borough. He looked around and jumped onto the roof of one of the buildings. "Chris is not going to get my surprise dinner when I return." He looked at the view and noticed Sora, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Riku, and the king Mickey walking over to Hollow Bastion. "Well this might go well. I just wonder if the others will summon their keyblades even though the necklaces are gone right now." He jumped off the roof and ran to where Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Leon were looking at the view of Hollow Bastion when trying to restore it back to Radiant Gardens. He looked down and saw the group head into the place with Leon. The rest of the group stayed outside and kept guard. David jumped from the place and floated down to the ground really quick. 'Why do I have a feeling that Chris made us unable to access most of our powers?' He ran up to the cliff to look at the ways for him to get in. 'I am going to regret not having the others join me.'

The eleven walk from the marketplace into the borough. "Where could David be?" Minata asked herself then started to look around the place.

"Uh guys, we have another problem. It seems Chris has also shorted most of our powers." Erik said looking at a piece of paper that was found in his pocket.

Chad grabbed the paper and read, "The teams are also split up right now. The twelve of you will have to find a way to survive the town for twelve hours. The one with the most points on the score board that is in my trailer will win invincibility."

"What powers do we have?" Sarita asked curiously.

"It doesn't say." Chad pulled out one of his yo-yos and started to play with it while in thought.

"Ok so Chris expects us to survive in a place where we have no clue where to go. This is going to be a nightmare." Codiak sighed and leaned against the wall of Merlin's place.

"I think David should know even though we have no clue to where he is." Minata said shaking her head.

David jumped again then started to glide to the castle. 'I am glad that this power from the keyblade didn't wear out.' He looked down and made sure none of the others saw him.

Cloud decided to look up just to make sure no one was planning on entering from the sky. He noticed someone he never saw and yelled, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, and Tifa looked up to see what Cloud was yelling at. Yuffie gasped in surprise to see this guy again. "It can't be." She said then kept her eyes on him.

"Who is it Yuffie?" Aerith asked.

"That's the guy who worked with the king one time. I only saw him a couple times, but those two times were when he arrived and when he was leaving." Yuffie said not keeping her eyes off of him.

David heard Cloud yell then decided to stop gliding and fall right in front of them. He landed on the ground in front of them and said, "Well I know you guys never met me in person. The name is David."

"Why are you here? The last time anyone saw you was a few months ago. I know you had access to come back since I did see your keyblade." Yuffie smiled as the others turned around and looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Hm, you sure haven't changed. I know you saw me but never came up to me and introduce yourself."

Yuffie crossed her arms, "You were busy talking to King Mickey when you arrived. When you were leaving I saw you talking to Riku and Sora."

David smiled, "That wasn't all you saw, and I don't want you to tell what you saw either."

"What else did you see?" Cid asked. Yuffie just looked at David who shook his head. She looked at Cid then shrugged. "Ah whatever it was you weren't suppose to find out."

"It makes sense." Cloud said turning his attention to David who wasn't there anymore. "Ok where did he go?"

Aerith turned around and saw David running into Hollow Bastion. "He's going inside."

"We have to stop him." Cloud was about to go after him but was stopped by Yuffie.

"Look he knows the others so we might as well let him go in after them. Plus I wonder how Goofy and Donald would react when they do see him." Yuffie smiled at him.

"Just let him go Cloud. Yuffie's right. He knows the king so we might as well." Tifa said putting a hand on his shoulder. Cloud huffed and walked back to his position to guard Hollow Bastion.

The eleven others were at the Bailey looking at the view and saw David run into Hollow Bastion. "I can't believe he ditched us." Brendan said.

"You can't blame him. He knows this place better than we do. We might be able to get into there, but we can't wield our keyblades without our necklaces." Blake said leaning against the wall.

"Well let's follow him." Erik said then jumped off the ledge to the ground below with the others following in pursuit. The group looks over the cliff and looked around.

"Hey do you two still have your speed?" Chloe asked Blake and Gertrude.

The two shrug then ran which happened to be normal speed. "Well that answers our question." Chad said shaking his head.

"I hope David is doing better than we are." Minata said putting her hands together in hope.

David was walking through the place and stopped when he saw a giant keyhole in front of him. "Well it looks like Hollow Bastion is still in its normal state from before." He said to himself then turned around when he heard people coming. 'Well it looks like that I got ahead of them.'

"I hope Maleficent hasn't messed with the Dark Depths again. I remember sealing that keyhole." Sora said coming into the room with the others behind him.

"Well it looks the same for now anyway." Mickey said looking around.

"Glad to hear it." Leon said then walked back to the library.

Goofy noticed a piece of paper on the floor and picked it up. He read, 'Hello Goofy, you are probably wondering who wrote this. Well if you want to find out stay behind and see me appear.' Goofy looked up and saw the others were leaving. "Well I might as well figure out who wrote this." He starts walking behind them and stops. He turns around and makes sure no one notices.

"Glad you stayed behind." Goofy turned around and saw David smiling at him.

"David! When did you get back?" Goofy smiled at him.

"I got back a little while ago with eleven other people. I wanted to keep my presence quiet from the others, but Cloud saw me flying over. Yuffie was the one who was able to remember who I was." David smiled and crossed his arms.

"So where are the others that came with you?"

"They're in town. They might meet the others in a little bit which doesn't give me much time for speaking."

The eleven walked up to Hollow Bastion and stopped a few feet from the place. Cloud noticed them and said, "Who are you guys, and what is your business?"

"We were wondering if you let us by to talk to David. He's a friend of ours that should have stayed with the group." Brendan said crossing his arms.

"Well I'm not saying David came by here or not, but why would you guys be part of his group?" Cid asked crossing his arms.

"He's been with us for a few weeks. Today we traveled here, and he left us in a hurry. We noticed that he came here." Elana said.

"Well I'm sorry, but we can't let you guys past. David has a keyblade, and he can beat us in a fight in no time." Yuffie said.

"You will let me pass." Minata said glaring at them.

"Why should we?" Cloud asked pulling out his weapon.

"He's my boyfriend." She narrowed her eyes at Cloud.

"Well that changes a few things, but we still can't let you pass." Cid said crossing his arms.

"You can wait for him to come back, but we can't let you pass." Cloud said standing guard of the front door.

Suddenly everyone turned their heads towards the door when Sora and the gang cam walking out of Hollow Bastion. "What's going on here?" Donald yelled at them.

"These people said that they are friends of David." Tifa said pointing at them.

"David? He's here?" Mickey asked in shock.

"What you guys didn't see him when he was in there?" Yuffie practically yelled in a question.

"How come we didn't see him then?" Riku asked.

"Hey, where's Goofy?" Donald asked looking around and noticed him not anywhere.

"Well I have a feeling that he might have ran into David without us knowing it." Mickey said looking back at hollow Bastion.

"Hey guys, sorry that I took a little while. I thought that I heard something and checked it out. I got lost in there for a little bit." Goofy said smiling.

"Goofy, we know that you saw David. So you better come out David." Donald yelled which made David chuckle.

He jumped out of the door way and landed on his feet in front of the other eleven. "You have a little explaining to do Honey D." Minata said glaring at him.

"Well I knew where we were and had to figure out where Sora and the gang were. I was planning on going unnoticed, but Cloud spotted me gliding in the air." David said putting his hands behind his head with a smile on his face.

"You mean flying." Chad said to him.

"They don't know yet." He whispered to him. "Plus I have a bad feeling right now about something."

"He isn't the only one." Leon said looking at the heartless appearing in front of the group.

"Ok now would be a good time to fight with our keyblades." David said then made his keyblade appear in his right hand.

"'Coloroff' is going to show those heartless not to mess with David." Donald yelled in excitement.

"I think that the others would be glad to join me." David looked at the others and nodded. The group shrugged and made their keyblades appear in their hands. "Now we will show these heartless not to mess with us."

"Time for these guys to fight the 'Black Wolf.'" Brendan said getting into battle stance.

"'Diana's Arrow.'" Sarita yelled and got into battle stance.

"'Winter's Breath.'" Erik yelled and got into battle stance.

"Forget the names and fight the heartless for crying out loud." Danny said then charged at the heartless with everyone following.

**To be Continued for part 2.**


	36. Chapter 36

David just stood in place and watched the others fight. The group was taking care of heartless while Sora and the others were just watching. David saw Minata twitch her ears and widened his eyes. He looked up into the air and saw a dragon heartless off in the distance. "We have a problem." He mumbled then floated into the air. 'This is going to be an interesting fight after all.'

Minata looked into the sky and saw the heartless as well. She turned towards David and saw him floating off the ground. He nodded to her which made her smile. She made her keyblade disappear and transformed into a giant eagle. David put his shoulders up and let Minata grabbed his shoulders with her claws and flew off with him. "I hope we can do this."

Leon's and Sora's eyes widened when they saw Minata transform into an eagle and take off holding David by his shoulders. Everyone had the same reaction except for Cloud. He showed no emotion to what had just happened. "Ok how did she do that?" Donald asked first realizing the heartless were gone in front of them.

Chad looked at Donald and asked, "What are you talking about?" The others didn't notice that David and Minata had left the others to fight the dragon heartless.

"They didn't notice that girl turn into an eagle then fly off David." Riku said crossing his arms.

"Wait, you mean Minata." Elana sighed. "David must have saw something."

"What is going on here?" Tifa asked them.

The group looked at each other. Erik shook his head and answered, "The twelve of us have special powers. We're known as halfas. Before you ask what that is, a halfa is a hybrid of a human and a ghost. We're all half ghost and half human."

Riku and Sora looked at each other. "That's how he was able to change his appearance in front of us." Sora said.

"Yeah each of us has special abilities and powers when it comes to fighting." Gertrude said for the first time.

"Well I hope you guys don't mind us asking." Leon said to them crossing his arms in the process.

Blake spoke up first, "I have super speed."

"So do I." Gertrude said after him in a hurry.

Chad made his keyblade disappear and pulled out his yo-yos. "I have special fighting abilities with my yo-yos and can be more effective when the elements of fire and earth are added to them." He made blades appear on the yo-yos and smiled at the others.

"I have abilities in archery. I also love to draw from time to time." Sarita said smiling.

"My best ability is to make my ecto-blade. It is pretty effective when I use it." Brendan said smiling then turned his head towards Sarita who was just staring at him. She noticed and turned her head back to the group in front of them.

"I have the ability to control ice and have a special way to fight with my ghostly wail." Danny said putting his keyblade away as well.

"I'm the same as my cousin." Dani said to them.

"I have technopathic abilities, and I can also teleport as well." Chloe Elana said.

"Well I have the same thing as Danny, except I can combine my cyrokinesis with my ghost wail freezing people in their spot." Erik said smiling at the thought.

"My special ability is what everyone pretty much has. We all have ecto blasts." Codiak said then looked at Danny.

Everyone turned their attention to David and Minata who just flew back from destroying the heartless. "What about you?" Goofy asked pointing at Minata.

"Oh, are we telling them our powers?" Minata asked the others. They nodded. "Oh, I can mutate into different types of animals. I mostly choose the wolf because I am developing some new powers with that animal."

"As for me, I control the five elements: fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning. I also control time." David said leaning against the wall floating. "What they didn't tell you is that we can fly, turn intangible and invisible, and shoot ecto blasts, which was told by Codiak."

"Don't forget we can also put up a force field." Elana reminded him.

"Well that is going to take some time to process." Mickey said scratching his head trying to process what has just been said.

"Right now we need to find a way back to the ghost zone so we will show Chris not to send us somewhere without us knowing it." Brendan said. The halfas except David started to walk away and flew up into the air to search for a portal.

"If I'm correct, they should be back down in a couple minutes because of a letter that was given to them." David said then started to walk to Merlin's house. The rest just shrugged and went back to what they were doing right before the others arrived. Mickey on the other hand decided to follow David and stopped when David stopped in his tracks. "You could just ask instead of following me."

"Why didn't you tell us that you had powers?" Mickey just asked him plain and simple.

"I didn't want you guys to know. Goofy found out and promised to keep it a secret. Donald never found out I had powers neither did Riku, Sora, and Yuffie. I was hoping that I wouldn't be here again especially with other people that I know. Now I might have to stay behind no thanks to Chris."

"Who's Chris?"

"I got involved in a game show with twenty-three other people. My girlfriend happened to be one of them. Now only twelve of us are left in the finals for this competition. I do not like what Chris is doing to see if we can handle him to win."

"Why do you say that you have to stay behind?"

David sighed, "I have my reasons, but it also seams that I have to stay in the finals as well. Chris should be opening the portal in a couple minutes anyway."

Suddenly a portal opened with Chris having his arms crossed. "You really have to destroy my introductions with the show? I wonder how you are still in the finals."

"Well your dinner's canceled." David walked into the portal and waved goodbye to Mickey.

"Oh man, he always finds a way to make me not have some of that delicious food. You know what. I am just going to fire him so I can get what I want."

Chef rolled his eyes, "You do know that I can still get the food from him since I gave him full access to the kitchen when we found out he could cook."

Chris sighed, "Great just what we need. The others should be arriving about now anyway." The eleven contestants come flying past Chris into the portal which made Chris smile. "That was easier than I thought."

After an hour when everyone returned, everyone was eating dinner in the mess hall when Chris and Chef came walking in with Cody and Sierra following them. "Well I'm glad that you guys are all safe from that world. David left out a few things since I never played the game. So everyone is safe this time."

"I warned you about the trouble that goes on more than you know." Chef said crossing his arms. Chris turned around and walked out the door frustrated. Chef rolled his eyes, "He should have known. I knew about the heartless." He walked out of the mess hall.

Cody looked at everyone. "Actually I told him after they sent you guys there which I never knew."

"I'm guessing that you thought that Chris actually knew what we were fighting against." Dani said annoyed.

"Well what did you expect me to do? I thought Chris had at least the brains not to send you somewhere with little knowledge about it. He made sure that he had some knowledge when we were in the competition. He just should have known what the heartless were."

David waved for him to come over. Cody walked over to him then got banged in the head with a frying pan. "Chris doesn't play video games. You should have known at least that part."

"Well this was an interesting turnout. I am not doing something that dangerous where I might actually lose my contestants. Anyway what will happen next? Will the town's greatest hero finally get eliminated? Will the strong players get voted off? Who will be the first one gone? Find out next time on Total Drama Halfa!" Chris said smiling.

"Uh Chris, our pantry is out of food again. You want me to get David?" Chef asked.

Chris looks at Chef then at the camera. "Turn that thing off!"

**Sorry that took some time. I was busy with school mostly driver's ed.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Commentary**

Previously on Total Drama Halfa, our contestants were sent to another world called Hollow Bastion. I didn't tell them for a good reason. The contestants had to explore the place and survive for some time while meeting some people that David had already met in his past.

David had left the others making Minata worry about him even though she knows that he can take care of himself. The contestants got to meet Sora and the gang in front of Hollow Bastion. Yuffie recognized David when she saw him immediately. Everyone else was just no one she knew.

In the end heartless attacked the land and were defeated immediately. The contestants came home, and I no longer have to worry about them getting hurt by those stupid heartless. What will happen with David? Will Danny and Codiak stay together? Will Chad still miss his girlfriend? What is up with Erik and Briana? Find out right now on TOTAL DRAMA HALFA!

**End Commentary**

Chris and Chef were walking into the middle of camp and stopped when the cabins were opened up and empty. "Uh, what happened here? Where are the campers? I was going to explain today's challenge was a simple eating contest, but it seems that I can't do it without them."

"Uh Chris, you sent them to get the food last night because Cody and Sierra ate all of the candy that we needed tonight." Chef said plainly.

"Oh yeah, last night was Halloween. I forgot about that. Ok so the one who bought the most candy winsa the challenge. There's the challenge. You want to get out of here and eat some fancy food?"

Chef smiled, "I thought you would never ask."

Minata was in the ilse throwing bags of candy into the shopping cart with David holding the cart with his arms crossed over it. "How much do you plan on buying?" He asked her.

"Well, you were looking at a screen in the future, and I happened to hear what our challenge was going to be. I know that you can't enforce them. Why aren't you trying?"

He shrugged, "I hate almost every type of candy. Plus I was watching the past when I was getting my powers. How do you know the challenge?"

"Knowing Chris, you have to be smart to know that he would make a challenge, forget that we are there, and remember that last night was Halloween. He needs alot of candy, and I want to givew him the most." David stared at each bag in the kart.

"You don't have to buy the entire candy store though."

Confessional: David: That kart had more bags of candy in it than Owen does when he eats an entire buffet. I can't say that it isn't true.

Danny and Dani were walking on the sidewalk in their human forms. "Remind me again why we're in Amity Park." She told him then crossed her arms. "We should be getting a lot of candy."

Danny face palmed himself, "I know how Chris works ok. I know that. Plus we are pretty hard to eliminate. I got Codiak to watch my back anyway." They walked onto the grounds of Casper High. "It seems that school is in session anyway." He walks away leaving her to be confused.

"Wait a minute, you wanted to see Sam and Tucker. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you, but it seems that nothing is going on there anyway."

Confessional: Dani: He wanted to surprise me? He stinks at surprises anyway.

Suddenly they heard people screaming from inside the building. "You spoke too soon Danny." They looked around and went ghost since the area was clear. they went inside invisible and found the Lunch Lady there making all the meat come to her.

"You are going to feel my wrath now that the hero is out of town right now." Lunch Lady said then turned herself into a giant meat monster.

"You might want to rethink what you said Lunch Lady, because Danny Phantom is back in town right now." Danny said then got into battle stance with Danielle.

"Yes, Danny Phantom made it." Dash said cheering him on.

"I wonder if is still single right now." Paulina said smiling at him.

Confessional: Danny: Oh please, I am never going to be her boyfriend.

Sierra and Cody were walking down the street...well Cody was chasing down a very hyper Sierra down the street while she jumped over cars and trucks which made Cody raise an eyebrow when she did that seven times in a row. "Sierra, please slow down for me. Ugh, why did she eat all the candy last night instead of sharing it with us. Oh yeah David took me to play some video games just us guys. That was a great day I will never forget. I wonder how David knew the arcade would be open." He slaps his face remembering his friend has powers. "Sometimes I am stupid when it comes to the most simple things in life."

"Come and catch me Cody!" Sierra yelled then started to run into a candy store.

"Oh no!" Cody chases after her into the candy store. He stopped when he saw Sierra being held down by Chad, Eirk, Brendan, and Blake. "Thanks for the help guys. I had to run twelve blocks when we got here."

"You sure that it wasn't more?" Chad asked crossing his arms.

"I lost count after she jumped over seven trucks in a row!" Cody exclaimed and fell to the ground exausted. "I need to rest."

Confessional: Cody: She did jump over those trucks. I video taped it for America's Funniest Videos. I still can't believe it.

"We'll fly you guys back dude. Plus we got some junk food and candy for Chris to have minus the water bottles that David wanted since Minata took him to another store." Blake said to Cody.

"She thinks that this is some kind of challenge." Brendan chuckled and grabbed the bags. "Chad, you better tie her up with your yo-yos dude."

Chad nodded, "I couldn't agree more man." Chad brought out his yo-yos and tied her up quickly with a smile on his face. "Who's carrying her? Blake can take Cody. Oh man, it seems that we have to take her since Brendan decided to take the groceries before we could decide."

Erik face palmed himself. "You guys are cruel."

"It's life dude. Plus I wonder how the girls are doing." Brendan said.

A portal appeared in front of them, and they entered it. The girls entered at the same time and stared at the guys holding Sierra by her arms and legs while she was struggling to escape. "Why is she acting like that?" Gertrude asked them.

"She had too much sugar." Cody said plainly.

"Ah you're back. Wait a minute, where's the cousins and the weird couple? Chris asked walking up to them. "Oh well, I guess that they're both disqualified from the challenge then."

"WAIT!" Minata yelled then flew through with twenty shopping bags full of candy. "I got the most candy here. David said that there was something going on at Casper High and told me to share invincibility by myself."

"He told you the challenge." Everyone said to her.

Confessional: Elana: She cheated!

"No, I thought everyone figured Chris out by now. I figured that he would make this a challenge since he sent us out last night to get the candy." Minata crossed her arms at them.

Confessional: Erik: Chris pulled that stunt again! I can't believe that we forgot.

"Ugh, I forgot Chris does that." Codiak said putting her hand up to her face.

"So it seems that you do win, but what about the others?" Chris asked smiling nervously.

"Knowing David, he'll be here in a couple of minutes if he justs watches what is going on at the school." Elana said huffing.

"I still want to know what everyone else bought though." Chris walked up to the girl bags, and his eye grew wide. "This isn't candy. This is stuff you guys use to make yourself look more beautiful then you already are. Who wasted my money on this stuff?"

"Uh, we thought the boys would take care of it so we bought stuff we wanted." Sarita said nervously.

"Look I will drop it since Minata bought a little more than expected. She has invincibility since David gave it up this time. Plus I have to score some extra points to the guys since they came back with a very hyper Sierra and a very tired Cody."

Confessional: Elana: I can't believe that Gertrude and Codiak bought most of this stuff anyway. I was hoping for some other stuff to be bought for us to have besides beauty stuff.

"We still didn't win invincibility." Blake said.

Chris turned around and said, "True, but one of you will still be voted off minus David, Danny, and Dani since they seem to not be here right now."

Suddenly a portal opened up with the three walking through it. "They had a little problem with the Lunch Lady. Plus they collected nothing for the challenge anyway." David said then walked over to Minata. "I told you that you would make it if you flew fast."

She hugged him then dropped the bags off at the R.V. with him helping. "Ok so the three will be counted then. I will see you guys at the elimination ceremony tonight. Plus David, I am not letting you have all of that water."

"Actually the water is for Cody who just drank almost all of it already." David pointed at Cody sleeping in a pile of water bottles.

"Ok, that's just weird." Sarita said.

Confessional: Sierra: I love Cody!

Confessional: Chad: I am not untieing her until she calms down.

"Good luck not going to get voted off this time" Chris said. Everyone groaned in frustration at him.

**Sorry it took a while. I was busy with school then I finally came up with an idea which had to pushed away for later when Halloween came up. I forgot who was still in at the time my bad. So anyway Brendan, Danny, Blake, David, Chad, Erik, Codiak, Dani, Minata, Sarita, Gertrude, and Chloe Elana have to vote someone off now.**


	38. Chapter 38

"The votes are in, and I have to kick someone off again." Chris said walking up to them holding a tray with eleven bags on it. "I do have one thing to say. The person whoever gets invicibility get to be in the kitchen having a fine dinner prepared by David, and you can have someone join you after the elimination ceremony is over."

Cody runs up to the contestants and hides behind them. "Do not tell her where I am." He tells everyone.

"Ok? The first one goes to Minata of course." Chris throws the bag to her.

Confessional: Erik: Does he have to rub it in?

"The next nine bags go to: Danny, Dani, David, Codiak, Erik, Chad, Brendan, Elana, and Blake." The bags get thrown to them. Blake's bag hits him in the forhead. "Ah Gertrude and Sarita are the final two in the low part of the elimination ceremony this time. You both did really well making it here, but the last bag will go Sarita."

She catches the bag and smiles, "I made it to the final eleven." She starts dancing then trips over a root. "Ok, I was not expecting that."

"I lost." Gertrude gets up and walks over to the Specter Speeder. "I'll see you guys later then." She gets on and waves goodbye.

"CODY! WHERE DID YOU GO?" Sierra yelled walking to evryone at the campfire.

Minata grabbed David's wrist and pulled him away from everyone and took him to the kitchen smiling. "You better prepare us something really good tonight." She kissed his cheek and left the kitchen.

"This is going to be a night that I might enjoy by myself. I just hope Chef comes in to ruin it on purpose like last tim." David starts preparing the food.

"Well I wonder if Cody will be found." Chris looks at Cody.

"Get away from me Sierra. I need to rest after you made me run for...I forgot how many blocks." Cody started to run into th forest.

"Anyway, what will happen next? Will Danny survive another elimination? Will Danielle make it farther than Danny? Will David and Minata become the shows number 1 couple?" Chris ducks as a log was thrown at his head. "Who threw the log?"

"None of you business." Someone yelled.

"Come back next time on Total Drama Halfa!" Gets hit in the head with a log. "Whoever did that is so dead."

**Only eleven left people. Who will win this season?**


End file.
